Aku Akan Selalu Ada di Samping Kau
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Miles Edgeworth akhirnya menemukan wanita yang tepat untuk mengisi hatinya. Tapi, saat ia didiagnosa arryhtmia, ia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan sulit: melanjutkan hubungannya atau menghentikan hubungannya demi kebaikan mereka berdua. Edgeworth/Kay. Versi Indonesia dari 'I Will Always Here For You'. An Award winning of 2017 Hutanta Fiction Competition.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Fanfic ini adalah fanfic versi Indonesia aku yang judulnya "I Will Always Here For You." Versi Inggrisnya udah dipost di site ini juga, tapi beberapa orang nyaranin supaya aku ngepost versi Indonesianya juga ^^ tapi terserah gimana pembaca aja, mau baca yang versi Inggris atau versi Indonesia ^^ di fanfic ini ada minor spoiler AAI1 sama AAI2, dan ada sedikit seksual konten.

Ini fanficnya cukup panjang, jadi sabar dan pelan-pelan yah bacanya...Kalau udah selesai baca, jangan lupa komentarnya ya, hehe ^^

For the 'guest' or should I say Jake Marshall/dvsaa from Tumblr, why on earth you give a review on a story that I write in a language that you didn't even understand? This fanfic is on BAHASA INDONESIA, not in English language, and you said I don't even know about grammar? LOL, that proves you're indeed illiterate, can't read this is BAHASA INDONESIA NOT FUCKING ENGLISH. I bet you will be a very great comedian. I choose to delete your immature review because you don't deserve to receive the attention that you're thirsty of. But I know you will read this, because you seemed always stalking me, I know you saw my DA page too, and you never won't be satisfied with flaming my stories, even in a language that you don't even know! I feel bad for you, it seems your mother never give you affection that you need. Why don't you just go outside, looking for a friends, even though I doubt someone wants to be a friend with troll like you. And thanks for calling me dog, I feel honored, because dog is a cute and loyal animal :* and you, you like a rat, disgusting, and disturbing.

Keep looking for an attention, baby! :*

* * *

 **October 8th, 2026**  
 **Kantor Kepala Jaksa**  
 **18.00**

Miles Edgeworth menghela nafas, menggosok dahinya, dan meminum tehnya. Ia merasa sangat lelah setelah menjalani hari yang cukup panjang di kantornya. Ia memandang telepon genggamnya sesekali dengan penuh harap, sambil menuang dan meminum tehnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, telepon genggamnya berbunyi, dan tiga buah pesan masuk. Edgeworth mengambil telepon genggamnya dan membaca satu demi satu pesan yang masuk. Ia membaca pesan pertama dari Phoenix Wright, sahabat karibnya sejak SD:

" _Maaf Edgey, aku tidak bisa, aku sudah berjanji kepada Maya akan menemaninya membelikan hadiah untuk ulang tahun Pearls. Mungkin lain kali, oke?"_

Menghela nafas, sang Kepala Jaksa kemudian membaca pesan yang kedua, dari adik adopsinya, Franziska von Karma.

" _Adik kecil yang bodoh, kau lupa aku sudah berjanji untuk nonton di bioskop dengan Lang? Kalau kau mau ikut, silahkan."_ Edgeworth tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, _"Tidak, Franziska. Selamat berkencan dan bersenang-senang dengan pacar kau. Sampaikan salam aku untuk Lang."_ Yeah, menurutnya bukanlah ide yang baik bila ia ikut menonton di bioskop bersama adik adopsi dan pacarnya yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Mungkin ia malah hanya akan menyaksikan mereka berdua berciuman dan berpelukan di dalam bioskop. Edgeworth kemudian membuka pesan yang terakhir, dari Detective Gumshoe.

" _Tuan Edgeworth, pal! Sangat menyenangkan kalau bisa ikut, tapi Maggey sedang sakit. Maaf sekali, Tuan Edgeworth!"_

Tersenyum kecil, Edgeworth mematikan telepon genggamnya dan membenamkan diri di atas sofa. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa kesepian. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mengajak teman-temannya makan malam setiap hari. Ia hanya ingin refreshing, mengobrol, dan melupakan sejenak segala beban dan tekanannya sebagai seorang kepala jaksa di kota sebesar Los Angeles. Tapi ia lupa, seluruh sahabatnya sekarang sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Mereka punya kehidupan cinta di luar pekerjaan mereka, tidak seperti dia. Wright sudah bertunangan dengan Maya. Franziska berkencan dengan Lang sudah hampir satu tahun. Detective Gumshoe bahkan sudah menikah dengan Maggey.

Ah, betapa bodohnya dia. Tentu mereka lebih memperhatikan pasangan mereka masing-masing dibanding ajakan makan malam darinya. Mungkinkah setelah mereka semua menikah dan memiliki keluarga, mereka akan melupakannya? Dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika berada dalam hubungan. Dia tidak pernah memiliki pacar sebelumnya, bahkan hingga sekarang saat usianya sudah menginjak 34 tahun. Tentu, banyak sekali wanita yang mendekatinya, tapi tak satupun dari mereka membuatnya tertarik. Bukan karena ia asexual atau bukan karena ia seorang gay. Banyak yang berspekulasi bahwa ia adalah seorang gay dan memiliki perasaan terhadap Wright. Tapi, tidak, ia mengakui di dalam lubuk hatinya bahwa ia menyayangi Wright, tapi tak lebih dari sebagai saudara. Ia hanya tidak mengerti akan cinta.

 _Di saat kesepian seperti ini, mungkin akan sangat indah jika memiliki pacar…._ Edgeworth meneguk tehnya lagi, dahinya berkerut. _Sial. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan aku? Aku seorang kepala jaksa, dan aku iri kepada teman-teman aku yang telah memiliki pasangan?_ Edgeworth mengernyit. _Edgeworth, kau berusia 34 tahun dan kau memiliki pikiran seperti anak SMA berusia 17 tahun?_

Edgeworth tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia mendengar pintu kantornya diketuk. "Masuk," ucapnya pendek. Seorang wanita yang sepertinya sudah berusia 23-25 tahun, dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu gelap terurai panjang, dan memakai blazer serta celana berwarna coklat muda melangkah masuk. Edgeworth tidak mengenali wanita ini, tapi dalam hatinya ia mengakui kalau wanita ini cantik.

"Silahkan duduk, Nona," ucap Edgeworth, berusaha seramah mungkin. "Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Si wanita tidak langsung menjawab, ia melihat Edgeworth dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Tuan Edgeworth, ternyata bertambah tua membuat ingatan kau memburuk eh?" ucap wanita itu geli, kemudian terkikik. Meski ia sudah tidak mendengar tawa itu selama beberapa tahun, tapi Edgeworth masih mengenali suara tawa itu.

"Kay…?!" ucapnya gugup. "Astaga, kau tumbuh begitu cepat, aku benar-benar tidak mengenali kau! Kau sangat berbeda, Kay. Eh, apa kabar, Kay?"

"Sangat baik, Tuan Edgeworth! Aku dengar kau adalah Kepala Jaksa di LA sekarang. Aku sama sekali tidak terkejut." jawab Kay dengan ceria.

"Ya, begitulah. Ah, sudah berapa tahun sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu?"

"8 tahun, Tuan Edgeworth! Kau percaya itu? Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, ya? Usia aku 25 sekarang, Tuan Edgeworth! Dan tebak, aku baru saja lulus bar exam!" ucap Kay lagi sambil menunjukkan lencana jaksa penuntut di dadanya dengan bangga.

"Wow. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya, Kay," jawab Edgeworth kikuk. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan sensasi aneh di dadanya untuk bisa melihat Kay lagi setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Dan untuk itulah, aku kesini, Tuan Edgeworth! Aku ingin…..aku ingin kau menjadi mentor aku, dan aku ingin melamar menjadi asisten kau! Yah, tentu hanya jika kau mau dan tidak keberatan,tentu saja.. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan jaksa lain yang cocok menjadi mentor aku," ucap Kay dengan terburu-buru.

Memiliki asisten dan menjadi mentor Kay? Well, dia rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Kay akan membantunya, dia tidak akan merasa kesepian selalu sendirian di kantor lagi, dia bisa membantu Kay mewujudkan impiannya untuk mengikuti jejak almarhum ayahnya, Byrne Faraday. Dia sudah mengenal Kay lama, dan ia percaya Kay tidak akan mengecewakannya. Edgeworth tersenyum, kemudian menjawab, "Baiklah, Kay. Selamat datang di kantor aku."

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak Kay datang ke kantornya dan menjadi asistennya. Seperti yang ia tebak, Kay sangat banyak membantunya dan tidak mengecewakannya. Kay juga sangat cepat belajar, sehingga Edgeworth yakin gadis ini akan menjadi seorang jaksa penuntut yang hebat suatu saat nanti.

Waktu semakin berlalu, Edgeworth semakin dekat dengan Kay. Mereka melakukan segala sesuatu berdua. Mereka menyortir berkas-berkas kasus berdua, menyelidiki tempat kejadian perkara berdua, dan juga bekerja sebagai tim berdua di pengadilan. Saat Kay menangani kasus, Edgeworth bertindak sebagai penasihatnya. Ia merasa sangat bangga terhadap kemajuan Kay yang begitu pesat dari hari ke hari. Karena Kay dan Edgeworth selalu bersama-sama dan sepertinya tidak terpisahkan, muncul lagi rumor bahwa mereka berkencan.

Suatu hari, Edgeworth datang pagi-pagi sekali ke kantor. Ia merasa kurang enak badan dan belakangan ini kepalanya sering pusing secara tiba-tiba. Tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya, karena ia pikir ini hanyalah akibat stress pekerjaan biasa. Ia kemudian menyeduh teh seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, meneguk tehnya, mulai membaca berkas kasus yang bertumpuk di meja, tapi ia tidak bisa konsentasi. Ia merasa lebih pusing dari sebelumnya. Matanya kemudian beralih ke koran yang tergeletak di sofa. Ia kemudian membaca koran itu. Ia hampir menyemburkan tehnya saat membaca berita tentang dirinya dan Kay.

 _Kay Faraday dan Kepala Jaksa Miles Edgeworth Berkencan?_

 _Kay Faraday, 25 tahun, dan Kepala Jaksa Miles Edgeworth, 34 tahun, dikabarkan berkencan. Hal ini dibenarkan oleh teman terdekat Kepala Jaksa Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix Wright (34 tahun) yang akan segera menikahi tunangannya, Maya Fey. Berikut petikan wawancara kami saat menemui Tuan Wright di lobi ruang sidang._

" _Ya betul, Edgeworth dan Kay berkencan. Meski mereka tidak pernah mengakuinya, atau setidaknya, belum mengakuinya. Kay adalah asisten dan murid Edgeworth sejak beberapa bulan lalu, dan mereka selalu melakukan segalanya berdua. Kalau saya perhatikan, Edgeworth nyaris tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Kay. Dan, semenjak Kay menjadi asistennya, Edgeworth jauh lebih sering tersenyum daripada dulu, ia sangat dingin. Sebagai teman baiknya, tentu saya sangat bahagia, akhirnya ia menemukan wanita yang tepat untuk mengisi hatinya."_

Edgeworth berhenti membaca, meneguk tehnya lebih cepat lagi, dan bersumpah akan membunuh Wright jika bertemu dengannya. _Dasar orang media yang tidak punya kehidupan. Mengusik kehidupan pribadi orang lain seperti ini._ gerutunya sebal. Ia membaca ulang kata-kata yang diucapkan Wright.

 _Kalau saya perhatikan, Edgeworth nyaris tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Kay._

Alis Edgeworth berkerut semakin dalam. _Benarkah itu? Ia tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Kay? Sialan kau, Wright. Mengapa kau memperhatikan aku sampai sedetail itu?_ Tapi Edgeworth mengakui, ia memang merasa sangat bahagia setiap kali Kay berada di dekatnya. Perasaan bahagia itu tak pernah ia rasakan sebelum Kay menjadi asistennya.

 _Apakah aku akhirnya jatuh cinta, setelah 34 tahun aku berada di dunia ini? Apakah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Kay Faraday?_

Edgeworth mengernyit lagi, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak._ Ini pasti tidak lebih dari perasaan bangga seorang mentor terhadap muridnya. _Lagipula…Kay 9 tahun lebih muda dari aku!_

"Pagi, Tuan Edgeworth!" sapa Kay ceria. Edgeworth tidak menjawab.

 _Perasaan itu lagi. Kenapa jantung aku harus berdebar-debar hanya karena ia memanggil nama aku?_

"Hellooooo? Tuan Edgeworth? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau pucat sekali, Tuan Edgeworth…kau sakit?" tanya Kay sambil menekan dahi Edgeworth dengan telapak tangannya.

 _Gulp._ Edgeworth menelan ludah. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. _Apa gadis ini sadar tubuhnya sangat berdekatan dengan aku sekarang?_

"Tuan Edgeworth! Badan kau panas, kau benar-benar sakit! Apa kau mau aku antar pulang, Mr. Edgeworth?" ucap Kay lagi dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tidak, Kay, aku baik-baik saja, sungguh," jawab Edgeworth, dan setelah ia selesai berbicara, ia batuk kencang sekali. Batuknya kasar dan kering, membuat Kay semakin panik.

"Tidak, Tuan Edgeworth! Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Berbaringlah di sofa, Tuan Edgeworth. Aku akan segera kembali, aku akan ke apotik," ucap Kay. Tapi Edgeworth menggenggam tangan Kay. Selama beberapa detik, ada kesunyian yang canggung di antara mereka berdua. Edgeworth kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Kay dan berkata kikuk, "Maaf Kay, maksud aku, kau tak perlu repot-repot, eh….."

Kay, yang wajahnya memerah, menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Edgeworth. Tunggu disini, aku tidak akan lama," gumam Kay kikuk dan ia keluar dari kantor dengan setengah berlari.

 _Tolol, dasar tolol, kau tolol, Miles Edgeworth. Apa yang aku pikirkan, menggenggam tangannya begitu aja? Dia kelihatan sangat tidak nyaman._

 _Sial._

 _Apakah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada wanita yang telah aku kenal sejak ia berusia 10 tahun?_

 _Bodoh._

 _Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengerti akan perasaan aku sendiri?_

 _Aku butuh jawaban. Kepada siapa aku harus bertanya?_

 _Wright? Tidak. Dia akan meledek aku habis-habisan._

 _Franziska? Tidak. Dia akan memukul aku dengan cambuknya dan berkata betapa tololnya aku tidak dapat mengerti perasaan aku sendiri._

 _Ah. Tentu saja. Lang. Dia tidak akan meledek aku dan dia akan memberikan nasihat-nasihat bagus._

Pintu kantor kembali terbuka, membuat Edgeworth terlonjak. Kay kembali dari apotik, membawa beberapa bungkus obat dan kompres.

"Berbaringlah, Tuan Edgeworth," ucap Kay. Edgeworth tidak menjawab apa-apa dan berbaring di atas sofa. Kay kemudian mulai mengompres dahinya. Edgeworth beberapa kali harus menelan ludah.

Wajah Kay yang begitu dekat dengannya saat ia mengompresnya membuat Edgeworth sulit sekali berkonsentrasi. _Oh Tuhan, apa dia sadar dia ada di posisi yang sangat intim sekarang?_

Setelah selesai mengompres Edgeworth, Kay menuangkan obat batuk dan menyuapi Edgeworth.

"Bagaimana perasaan kau, Tuan Edgeworth?"

"Jauh lebih baik, Kay. Terima kasih." Jawab Edgeworth penuh dengan rasa terima kasih.

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa, Tuan Edgeworth. Aku rasa lebih baik kau pulang saja sekarang, Tuan Edgeworth! Istirahatlah. Biar aku yang menangani semua pekerjaan hari ini."

Edgeworth mengangguk, berdiri perlahan, dan bermaksud memberikan kecupan terima kasih di pipi Kay. Awalnya ia sungkan untuk melakukannya, tapi, bagaimanapun, Kay pantas mendapatkannya. Kay banyak membantunya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Sebuah kecupan terima kasih di pipi, hanyalah hal yang bisa dilakukannya setelah Kay begitu banyak membantunya. Kay, yang sedang membereskan bungkusan obat di meja, berbalik dengan cepat. Akibatnya, secara tak sengaja, bibir ia dan bibir Edgeworth saling bersentuhan. Edgeworth melotot, dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sementara Kay ternganga sedikit.

"Kay….! Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud….Aku tak sengaja….aku…aku…." seru Edgeworth terbata. Sebelum ia bisa melanjutkan, Kay berdiri dan menampar pipinya. Kemudian dengan marah ia berteriak, "Kau pikir wanita macam apa aku ini, Tuan Edgeworth?!" Lalu Kay berlari keluar dan membanting pintu.

"LANG!"seru Edgeworth kesal. "Aku kesini karena ingin curhat dengan kau, bukan mendengar kau mentertawakan aku terus-terusan!"

"Maaf, Edgey-boy," ucap Lang sambil meneguk minumannya, masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tapi, Jesus Christ! Kau berusia 34 tahun, dan kau adalah seorang Kepala Jaksa, Edgey-boy! Dan kau bertingkah seperti anak SMA berumur 17 tahun!"

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak sengaja! Aku hanya ingin memberikan kecupan di pipinya, dan kemudian ia berbalik, dan, dan…."

Lang mengusap matanya. "Edgey-boy. Akui saja. Jujur saja pada aku. Kau jatuh cinta kepada Nona Faraday, bukan?"

"Justru karena itu aku ingin bicara kepada kau, Lang! Jujur saja, aku sendiri tidak mengerti." jawab Edgeworth sambil menggaruk hidungnya.

"Mph. Tidak mengerti, oke. Nah, sekarang, jawab pertanyaan aku. Dengan jujur. Apa yang kau rasakan saat Nona Faraday bersama dengan kau?"

"Jantung aku berdebar-debar. Dan well….Aku merasa aku selalu ingin memandang wajahnya."  
"Apa kau pernah merasakan seperti itu terhadap wanita lain? Kau bekerja dengan banyak wanita sebelumnya, bukan?"

Edgeworth mengernyit, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

Lang menjentikkan jarinya. "100%, Edgey-boy. Kau jatuh cinta kepada Nona Faraday. Karena itulah yang aku rasakan juga terhadap adikmu Franziska sebelum kami berkencan."

Edgeworth mengangkat alisnya. "Tapi, Lang! Kay 9 tahun lebih muda dari aku! Aku mengenalnya sejak ia masih berusia 10 tahun, tidakkah menurut kau ini….salah? Bisa dikatakan aku ini termasuk pedofil?"

"Astaga, Edgey-boy. Tentu saja tidak. Tuan Wright dan Nona Fey juga punya perbedaan usia yang hampir sama dengan kalian berdua. Jadi, tunggu apalagi, Edgey-boy? Ungkapkan perasaan kau terhadap Nona Faraday."

"Apa?" ucap Edgeworth. "Lang, dia menampar pipi aku karena aku tak sengaja mencium bibirnya selama beberapa detik. Jika aku bilang bahwa aku jatuh cinta kepadanya, ia akan melempar aku ke dalam lift!"

Lang kembali tertawa. "Heh, heh, heh, heh. Astaga, Tuan Kepala Jaksa meminta aku mengajari tentang cinta, hffft. Kau mau jawaban, bukan? Jangan menjadi pengecut, Edgey-boy! Aku rasa Nona Faraday menyukai kau juga!"

Setelah percakapannya dengan Lang, Edgeworth berpikir keras saat di rumahnya. Dia harus memastikan ini semua. Dia rasa Lang memang benar. Bahkan di rumahnya pun, dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan Kay dari pikirannya. Dia masih memikirkan Kay. Sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah memikirkan seseorang terus-terusan seperti ini selain memikirkan almarhum ayahnya.

Jadi, dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kay. Tapi bagaimana jika Kay tidak merasakan hal yang sama kepadanya? Dia ingat ketika dia iseng bertanya kepada Kay apakah dia memiliki pacar. Dan jawaban Kay adalah tidak. Ya, Kay adalah wanita single. Tapi itu bukan berarti Kay akan membalas perasaannya. Kay, dia muda, enerjik, pintar, dan….cantik. _Sementara aku tua. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik._

 _Apa yang akan aku rasakan jika Kay tertarik kepada pria lain?_

 _Patah hati?_

Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu. Dia adalah pria yang menikah dengan pekerjaannya. Dia merasa patah hati jika kriminal berkeliaran dengan bebas. Bukan karena cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ia berguling di tempat tidurnya, dan menutup matanya. Hal pertama yang muncul dalam pikirannya ketika ia menutup matanya adalah wajah Kay, dan senyuman Kay, yang sangat ia sukai. Tapi bagaimana jika senyuman itu dimiliki oleh pria lain pada akhirnya, bukan dia?

 _Cinta menyakitkan._

 _Tuhan. Jadi begini rasanya menahan perasaan kepada seseorang yang bahkan kau tidak tahu apakah ia mencintai kau juga atau tidak. Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf pada Wright karena mentertawakan dia saat ia melihat Maya menggenggam tangan pria lain._

 _Syukurlah, Wright tidak bisa membaca pikiran aku sekarang._

 _Aku butuh jawaban. Aku ingin tahu. Dan aku harus tahu._

Kay sekarang berdiri di depan meja kerja Edgeworth. Edgeworth sibuk mengetik di laptopnya, sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangannya sampai Kay berdeham. Edgeworth memalingkan wajahnya dari laptopnya, dan menatap Kay dalam-dalam.

"Pagi, Tuan Edgeworth," ucap Kay pelan.

"Halo, Kay, pagi," jawab Edgeworth dengan suara yang tidak kalah pelan, kemudian kembali memandang ke arah laptopnya.

"Tentang kemarin….aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Tuan Edgeworth. Aku…aku terkejut sekali kau tiba-tiba mencium bibir aku seperti itu, aku hilang kontrol, padahal aku tahu kau tidak sengaja, aku tahu kau bukan tipe pria yang seperti itu, aku..aku… Kalau kau mau memecat aku, tidak apa-apa, Tuan Edgeworth! Tapi sungguh, aku harap kau mau memaafkan aku atas sikap aku yang begitu kasar!"

Edgeworth tersenyum dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kay. Aku bisa mengerti. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku jadi kau," ucap Edgeworth lembut, kemudian ia maju selangkah agar jarak ia dan Kay berdiri semakin dekat. Badannya langsung gemetar, dan jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan kencang. Ia membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutup mulutnya lagi.

 _Jangan menjadi pengecut, Edgeworth! Kau seorang Kepala Jaksa, dan kau tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaan kau terhadap gadis yang usianya 9 tahun lebih muda dari kau? Payah!_

"Tuan Edgeworth?" tanya Kay khawatir. "Kau sakit lagi?" Perasaan Kay menjadi semakin tak enak karena Edgeworth maju selangkah lagi, membuat tubuh mereka hampir saling bersentuhan.

"Kay," ucap Edgeworth, berusaha keras memantapkan suaranya, "Aku..aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kau. Aku..aku menyukai kau." _Astaga, payah sekali, Tuan Kepala Jaksa! Kau seharusnya mengatakan kalau kau mencintainya!_

Kay menatap Edgeworth dengan bingung. _Apa maksud Tuan Edgeworth tiba-tiba mengatakan itu? Ia tidak pernah berbicara ataupun bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya!_

"Eh…terima kasih, Tuan Edgeworth. Senang jika ada yang menyukai aku, well, aku berusaha keras untuk menjadi orang yang baik supaya orang-orang menyukai aku," ucap Kay sambil tertawa dengan salah tingkah.

 _Bukan itu maksud aku! Ayo, Miles Edgeworth!_

"Eh…bukan itu maksud aku, Kay. Aku menyukai kau bukan karena kau orang yang baik….Aku..menyukai kau….karena…" Edgeworth menelan ludah. _Katakan saja, Edgeworth!_ "Karena aku jatuh cinta kepada kau."

Sunyi selama beberapa saat. Kay menatap Edgeworth dengan tak percaya. _Apakah ini mimpi? Kepala Jaksa Miles Edgeworth, jaksa paling tampan di Amerika, tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita manapun, mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepadanya?_ Kay mengangkat tangannya, dan menampar pipinya beberapa kali.

 _Ouch. Sakit sekali. Ini bukan mimpi._

Ia juga telah jatuh cinta kepada Edgeworth sejak bekerja dan menjadi murid Edgeworth. Tapi tidak pernah, dalam pikiran yang paling gila sekalipun, bahwa Edgeworth akan jatuh cinta juga kepadanya. Di luar sana banyak sekali wanita cantik yang tentunya jauh lebih pantas untuk sang Kepala Jaksa! Sebenarnya, apa yang Edgeworth lihat darinya?

Kay menatap Edgeworth lagi, yang sekarang menunduk menatap sepatunya, dan wajahnya merah padam. Dia tidak mungkin serius, kan? Kay menunggu hingga Edgeworth mengangkat wajahnya, kembali dingin seperti biasa, dan berkata bahwa dia hanya membuat lelucon sebagai hukuman karena Kay telah menamparnya. Ia menunggu dan menunggu, dan Edgeworth tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

 _Dia benar-benar serius?!_

"Buktikan." ucap Kay pendek. Edgeworth mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Apa maksud kau, Kay?" tanya Edgeworth gugup.

"Buktikan kalau kau benar-benar mencintai aku. Berikan aku bukti, _Tuan Kepala Jaksa."_ jawab Kay sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Edgeworth merasa jantungnya merosot hingga ke kakinya. Edgeworth menelan ludah. Edgeworth bersumpah dia hampir mati saat itu.

 _Ayolah, Miles Edgeworth! Kau tidak akan meninggalkan kasus yang tak terselesaikan, bukan?_

"Aku punya bukti yang kuat, Nona Faraday."

Maka Edgeworth melompat maju, memiringkan kepalanya, dan mengunci mulutnya dengan mulut Kay. Kay mencium Edgeworth balik, bibir Edgeworth terasa seperti campuran antara teh dan gula yang manis, dan ia sangat menyukainya.

Edgeworth tidak pernah mencium seorang perempuan sebelumnya. Ciuman yang pernah ia rasakan adalah ciuman dari Wendy Oldbag yang sedang mabuk, dan ia tidak mau mengingat salah satu hal paling mengerikan yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya setelah peristiwa DL-6. Menurutnya, Kay sangat profesional. Mereka terus berciuman dengan lapar, hingga akhirnya berhenti untuk udara.

Kay terkikik. "Astaga, Tuan Edgeworth, untuk seorang Kepala Jaksa yang banyak dikagumi orang, kau benar-benar pencium yang buruk."

Pipi Edgeworth memerah seketika. "Aku tidak pernah mencium wanita sebelumnya, Kay. Dan, maukah kau berhenti memanggil aku Tuan Edgeworth? Berapa banyak wanita yang memanggil pacar mereka 'Tuan'?"

Kay terkikik lagi, dan menjawab, "Baiklah kalau begitu, Miles."

Mereka berdua kemudian berciuman lagi, sebelum akhirnya dikejutkan oleh suara blitz dan suara 'click' dari luar jendela. Dengan kaget mereka berdua berhenti berciuman dan menoleh ke arah jendela. Beberapa wartawan memotret mereka dari luar jendela, dan salah satu dari wartawan itu berteriak, "Apa kubilang! Mereka berdua memang berkencan! Kepala Jaksa Miles Edgeworth akhirnya menemukan cinta juga!"

"Dan aku pikir Kepala Jaksa Miles Edgeworth adalah seorang asexual."

"Nah, aku pikir dia adalah gay."

Edgeworth mendengus. "Bahkan di dalam kantor aku sendiri aku tidak bisa punya privasi. Maafkan aku, Kay."

"Heh, heh, heh, Miles. Aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Dan aku tidak keberatan."

Kemudian mereka berdua berciuman kembali setelah para wartawan pergi. Beberapa kali Kay mencubit lengannya untuk memastikan sekali lagi bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi. Melainkan sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang indah.

Tapi, ia tidak sadar, kenyataan yang indah ini akan berubah menjadi suatu kenyataan yang pahit.

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak Edgeworth dan Kay resmi berkencan. Mereka menjadi pasangan paling terkenal di Los Angeles dan di Amerika, layaknya pasangan selebriti Hollywood. Banyak yang bahagia dengan hubungan mereka, tapi banyak juga yang tidak senang dan iri. Hampir setiap hari, jika jalan-jalan bersama Edgeworth, Kay harus menerima pandangan sinis dari para gadis yang menganggap ia tak cukup cantik dan tak pantas untuk Edgeworth. Tapi Kay tidak peduli. Ia mencintai Edgeworth. Dan Edgeworth juga mencintainya. Edgeworth bukan tipe pacar yang selalu mengatakan 'I love you' atau memberikannya bunga dan coklat setiap saat, tapi ia adalah pacar yang perhatian dan sangat baik. Dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk Kay.

Teman-temannya, seperti Maya, Phoenix, Lang, Franziska, juga sangat bahagia dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Mereka tidak pernah bertengkar, dan selalu saling mengerti satu sama lain. Phoenix dan Franziska tidak henti-hentinya berpesan kepada Kay agar menjaga Edgeworth dengan baik, dan Kay bersumpah ia tidak akan mengecewakan mereka. Sejak kehilangan ayahnya, Byrne Faraday yang meninggal di pengadilan, Kay tidak pernah merasa hidupnya sesempurna ini. Karir yang bagus, penghasilan yang lebih dari cukup, pacar yang tampan dan mencintainya. Ah, dia tidak pernah sekalipun bermimpi akan kehidupan yang indah seperti ini.

Namun, suatu hari saat ulang tahun Edgeworth, kehidupan yang sempurna itu berubah.

"Oke, Miles, ini berkas terakhir yang harus kau tanda tangani. Setelah itu, kita bisa pulang dan merayakan ulang tahun kau!" ucap Kay sambil menaruh beberapa berkas ke atas meja kerja Edgeworth. Edgeworth tidak menjawab. Ia membelakangi Kay, dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat sekali.

"Miles?" panggil Kay pelan. Kali ini Edgeworth memutar kursinya, dan ia mencengkeram dadanya dengan kencang sekali.

"K-kay…dada aku..sakit," ucap Edgeworth lemah. Lalu secara tiba-tiba, lututnya melengkung, dan ia terjatuh dari kursi meja kerjanya.

"MILES!" teriak Kay panik, lalu ia berlutut di sebelah Edgeworth. Ia mengangkat kepala Edgeworth dengan hati-hati ke pangkuannya agar kepala Edgeworth tidak membentur lantai. Edgeworth menggertakkan giginya, mencengkeram dadanya lebih erat lagi. "Ahn-!" seru Edgeworth lagi.

Selama beberapa saat, pikiran Kay menjadi kosong dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya bisa menangis memandangi kekasihnya mencengkeram dadanya dengan kesakitan di pangkuannya.

 _Panggil ambulans, idiot!_ Bisik sebuah suara di dalam kepalanya.

Benar. Dengan panik Kay meraba-raba kantongnya, dan ia baru ingat kalau ia menyimpan ponselnya di dalam tas. Mengutuk pelan, Kay mengangkat kepala Edgeworth dengan hati-hati dan berlari mengambil tasnya.

"Miles, sayang, tahanlah, aku akan panggil ambulans, aku mohon, tahan!" seru Kay. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan 911 dengan cepat. Tidak ada jawaban. Kay mencoba beberapa kali, tetap tidak ada jawaban. Dengan putus asa akhirnya ia menelepon Phoenix.

"TUAN WRIGHT! TUAN WRIGHT!" teriak Kay sejadi-jadinya.

"Kay?! Kay, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Tolong ke kantor Miles sekarang, Tuan Wright, ia mencengkeram dadanya dan hampir pingsan,aku mohon bantuan kau, aku memanggil ambulans dan tidak ada jawaban…"

"Baiklah, Kay. Tetap tenang, oke? Aku akan segera kesana."

Kay menutup teleponnya, dan kembali berlari menuju Edgeworth. Wajah Edgeworth sudah sangat pucat pasi sekarang, dan seluruh wajahnya dipenuhi keringat dingin. Kay membelai rambut Edgeworth, air mata mengalir di pipinya dan jatuh ke wajah Edgeworth.

"Bantuan akan segera datang, Miles, aku mohon, bertahanlah….." isak Kay. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Edgeworth tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Kay.

"MILES!" teriak Kay sambil mengguncang badan Edgeworth dengan kasar. "MILES!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kenyataan yang Pahit

Phoenix menerobos masuk ke dalam kantor Edgeworth, tepat saat ia melihat Kay membelai rambut dan pipi Edgeworth di pangkuannya. Phoenix terpaku sejenak, merasa bahwa ia menginterupsi sebuah momen privasi. _Ayolah Phoenix, ini bukan saatnya berpikiran seperti itu! Teman kau sedang sekarat!_ Seakan ada cambuk tak kelihatan yang memukul punggungnya, Phoenix menghampiri Kay yang masih menangis sambil memeluk Edgeworth di pangkuannya.

"Tuan Wright.. tolong bantu Miles…" isak Kay. Phoenix berlutut di sebelah Edgeworth yang masih tak sadarkan diri, dan memeriksa nadi Edgeworth. Masih ada, tapi lemah dan tidak mantap. Dengan hati-hati Phoenix mengangkat kepala Edgeworth, menggendong Edgeworth, dan membaringkannya di atas sofa.

"Tetap tenang, Kay. Nadinya masih ada. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tak tahu, dia tiba-tiba saja mengeluh dadanya sakit dan kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri," ucap Kay, matanya sudah sangat merah sekarang.

"Luruskan kaki dan tangannya, Kay. Aku akan mencoba memanggil ambulans. Kalau masih tak ada jawaban, aku akan bawa Edgeworth ke rumah sakit."

Phoenix merogoh ponselnya, mencoba memanggil ambulans. Beruntung, kali ini ada jawaban. Dengan tenang Phoenix memberitahu dimana alamat kantor Edgeworth dan apa yang telah terjadi. Layanan ambulans menjawab bahwa mereka akan segera datang, kemudian Phoenix menutup teleponnya.

"Ambulans akan datang sebentar lagi, Kay. Tenang, dia akan baik-baik saja." ucap Phoenix berusaha menenangkan Kay. Kay hanya mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua menunggu dalam diam. Lima menit. Sepuluh menit. Ambulans tidak datang juga. Phoenix akhirnya habis sabar. Edgeworth bisa meninggal kalau ambulans telat datang!

"Astaga, mana sih ambulansnya? Kenapa tidak datang juga?! Lama sekali! Kay, lebih baik aku bawa Edgeworth sendiri saja ke rumah sakit. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" tanya Phoenix. Kay menggeleng. Phoenix kemudian mengangkat Edgeworth dari sofa dengan hati-hati dan membenamkan kepala Edgeworth ke dalam bahunya. Sementara Kay berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tepat saat Phoenix hendak keluar dari kantor Edgeworth untuk membawa Edgeworth ke dalam mobilnya, sirene ambulans terdengar. Para EMT ternganga saat melihat Phoenix menggendong Edgeworth ke luar kantor.

"H-hey! Tuan Wright! Anda tidak boleh menggendongnya seperti itu! Sangat berbahaya!" teriak salah seorang EMT.

Dengan marah Phoenix membalikkan badannya. "Lalu kemana saja anda tadi?! 15 menit saya dan kekasih Edgeworth menunggu anda!" seru Phoenix dengan geram. "Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Edgeworth, saya bersumpah kalian tidak akan bisa mengenakan seragam itu lagi!"

Para EMT menelan ludah, kemudian menjawab, "Maaf Tuan Wright. Jalanan macet. Tolong segera baringkan Tuan Kepala Jaksa di tandu ini!"

Phoenix mendengus. "Alasan yang bagus sekali! _Jalanan macet?!_ Nadinya sangat lemah, demi Tuhan!" Kemudian dengan perlahan Phoenix membaringkan Edgeworth ke atas tandu. Para EMT kemudian mengangkat Edgeworth secara serentak ke dalam ambulans, dan berangkat menuju rumah sakit Hickfield.

 **Rumah Sakit Hickfield  
12 Juni 2027**

"Dokter Leona! Pasien ini Tuan Kepala Jaksa Miles Edgeworth, dan kondisinya sangat lemah!" teriak salah satu EMT saat mereka sampai di rumah sakit.

Seorang dokter perempuan berambut panjang, tampak masih berusia 28-30 tahun, dengan badan yang kurus dan cukup tinggi ternganga saat melihat Edgeworth terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas brankar.

" _T-tuan Kepala Jaksa?!_ " seru Dokter Leona. Kemudian ia berbalik kepada Kay dan Phoenix. "Tuan Wright! Nona Faraday! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia tiba-tiba mengeluh dadanya sakit, kemudian tak lama setelah itu ia tak sadarkan diri," ucap Kay pelan. Dokter Leona mengerutkan alisnya, dan tampaknya ia langsung paham apa yang terjadi pada Edgeworth.

"Bersihkan jalan!" seru Dokter Leona lagi. "Bawa Tuan Edgeworth ke Unit Gawat Darurat segera!"

"Dokter!" potong Kay. "Boleh..boleh saya ikut? Saya khawatir sekali!"

"Maaf Nona Faraday, tapi anda dan Tuan Wright cukup tunggu disini." jawab Dokter Leona.

"Tapi, Dokter!-"

"Nona Faraday, saya mengerti anda khawatir dengan kondisi kekasih anda, tapi tolong, tunggu saja disini. Saya berjanji semua akan baik-baik saja." ucap Dokter Leona, kemudian mendorong Edgeworth dan langsung menghilang. Maka Kay dan Phoenix hanya bisa menunggu di ruang tunggu.

"Tuan Wright, sebaiknya anda pulang saja, Maya pasti khawatir dan menunggu anda," gumam Kay.

"Tidak, Kay. Aku sudah memberitahu Maya. Mungkin tak lama lagi dia akan sampai kesini. Aku akan menemani kau dan menunggu disini."

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Wright. Terima kasih banyak sudah membantu. Maaf aku telah mengganggu kau."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kay. Edgeworth sahabat aku sejak kecil. Aku khawatir juga dengan dia, kau tahu."

"Tuan Wright. Kau mengenal Miles lebih lama dari aku. Apa ia pernah mengeluh punya masalah kesehatan?" tanya Kay. Phoenix mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Seingat aku tidak, Kay. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan Edgeworth mengeluh sakit. " jawab Phoenix.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Maya datang. Terengah-engah dan setengah berlari, ia menghampiri Phoenix dan Kay.

"Kay…. Apa yang terjadi pada Edgeworth? Dimana dia sekarang? Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Ia tiba-tiba mengeluh dadanya sakit di kantor, dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri. Dokter sedang menanganinya. Tadi aku dan Tuan Wright sudah mengecek nadinya, dan nadinya sangat lemah. Maya… aku takut….Bagaimana jika….terjadi sesuatu pada Miles?" jawab Kay dengan suara bergetar. Maya tak tahu harus melakukan apa, selain memeluk Kay dengan erat, kemudian membelai punggung Kay, berusaha menghibur gadis itu.

"Edgeworth akan baik-baik saja, Kay. Tenanglah. Dia pria yang kuat, kita semua tahu itu. Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk. Jangan menangis, Kay." bisik Maya dengan lembut.

Satu jam kemudian, Dokter Leona akhirnya muncul kembali dan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimana dengan Miles, Dokter? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Kay tanpa basa-basi.

Dokter Leona menghela nafas pendek. "Nona Faraday. Saya sudah memeriksa Tuan Kepala Jaksa dan ternyata ia menderita arrhythmia. Dan arrhythmia yang Tuan Kepala Jaksa derita adalah arrhythmia di tahap yang paling parah."

"Arrhythmia?" tanya Kay dengan kebingungan. Ia tak pernah mendengar tentang penyakit itu sebelumnya. "Apa arrhythmia itu?"

"Ah, aku membuat anda bingung, ya? Kekasih anda menderita kelainan jantung, Nona Faraday. Jantungnya tidak berfungsi dengan normal. Jika dinilai dari stadiumnya, Tuan Kepala Jaksa sudah menderita kelainan jantung cukup lama dan tidak ada tindakan medis apapun. Sehingga memperparah kondisi jantungnya."

"Tapi… Dia tidak pernah mengeluh tentang jantungnya! Lalu….apa yang harus dilakukan, Dokter? Miles akan baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"Yang paling baik yang bisa saya lakukan adalah memasang alat pacu jantung di jantung Tuan Kepala Jaksa agar jantungnya bisa berdetak dengan normal. Tapi tidak sekarang, kondisinya terlalu lemah. Saya akan putuskan kapan saya akan melaksanakan operasi alat pacu jantung untuk Tuan Kepala Jaksa. Harus menunggu hingga kondisi Tuan Kepala Jaksa membaik terlebih dahulu. "

"Apa yang terjadi jika Edgeworth tidak dipasang alat pacu jantung, dokter?" tanya Phoenix.

"Dua kemungkinan: Stroke atau gagal jantung. Kami sudah memindahkan Tuan Kepala Jaksa ke kamar nomor 141. Silahkan jika kalian bertiga ingin melihatnya. Dalam beberapa menit dia akan bangun." Kemudian Dokter Leona berbalik dan meninggalkan Kay, Phoenix, serta Maya terpaku di ruang tunggu.

 _Alat pacu jantung?_ Membayangkan Edgeworth harus bergantung pada alat pacu jantung, Kay benar-benar tidak tahan dan tidak tega. Ia ingin menangis lagi, tapi ia tidak mau membuat Maya dan Phoenix beranggapan kalau ia cengeng.

"Ayo, Kay, kita lihat Mr. Edgeworth," bisik Maya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kay mengangguk, dan mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kamar 141.

Edgeworth masih tak sadarkan diri, terbaring mengenakan baju rumah sakit berwarna putih pucat, sebagian wajahnya tertutup dengan tabung oksigen untuk membantunya bernafas. Tangan kanannya dipasangi jarum infus, dan di sebelah tempat tidurnya, sebuah heartrate monitor terpasang, memecah keheningan yang ada di kamar itu. Kay kemudian duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Edgeworth, dan mengecup keningnya. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan kiri Edgeworth dengan erat. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan Edgeworth sedetikpun.

 _Kau akan baik-baik saja, Miles….Aku akan selalu berada di samping kau. Aku akan membantu kau melawan penyakit kau._

"Nick, aku rasa kita lebih baik tinggalkan mereka berdua. Biarkan mereka punya privasi," bisik Maya.

Phoenix mengangguk setuju, dan bersama Maya melangkah keluar dari kamar 141.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Lang dan Franziska, Nick?" tanya Maya. Phoenix menepuk dahinya keras-keras. Dia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Edgeworth hingga lupa memberitahu Lang serta Franziska.

"Aku lupa. Terima kasih banyak sudah mengingatkan, Maya."

Empat jam sudah berlalu. Phoenix dan Maya sudah pulang, tapi Edgeworth masih tak sadarkan diri. _Dokter itu berbohong! Dia bilang Miles akan bangun dalam beberapa menit!_ Seru Kay dalam hati. Tidak sedetikpun Kay melepaskan matanya dan melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Edgeworth. Air mata kembali membasahi pipinya.

 _Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi? Setelah Ayah, apa Tuhan akan mengambil pria yang sangat aku cintai juga?_

 _Dan ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, demi Tuhan! Seharusnya kami makan malam, memberikannya kue ulang tahun, menggoda betapa tuanya dia!_

Rasanya aneh sekali bagi Kay bahwa baru kemarin ia menonton film di bioskop bersama Edgeworth. Mereka tertawa-tawa bersama-sama. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Edgeworth mengidap penyakit berat.

Kay mencium tangan Edgeworth lagi, dan membelai rambutnya. "Miles, aku mohon bangun…." pinta Kay dengan suara serak. Masih tak ada reaksi apapun. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara heartrate monitor yang mengeluarkan bunyi beep pelan, untuk menandakan bahwa Edgeworth masih hidup.

Tiba-tiba saja Kay dikagetkan dengan suara 'CRACK' yang keras dari luar kamar. Lalu ia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. "Aku adalah adik Miles Edgeworth, suster bodoh! Beritahu aku dimana dia sekarang! Bagaimana kondisinya! SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Hey, Nona, jika anda masih menggunakan cambuk itu, saya terpaksa akan memanggil keamanan untuk mengusir anda keluar! Ini rumah sakit, dan anda tidak boleh menggunakan cambuk…..YEEOWWWCHHHH!"

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan dimana kamar adik kecil saya dirawat, bodoh!"

Kay melangkah keluar dari kamar. "Franzy? Lang? Kalian datang juga akhirnya! Ayo, ikut aku. Miles ada di kamar nomor 141." ucap Kay sambil menuntun Franziska dan Lang menuju kamar Edgeworth.

Franziska bukan tipe orang yang gampang mengungkapkan perasaannya di depan orang lain. Tapi, melihat Edgeworth, adik kecil yang sangat disayanginya terbaring lemah tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit, membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Jesus Christ." bisik Franziska pelan.

"Apa kata dokter, Kay? Bagaimana diagnosanya?" tanya Lang.

"Dokter bilang ia mengidap arrhythmia. Dan arrhythmia yang diderita Miles sudah mencapai tahap yang paling parah. Dokter bilang, ia akan segera melakukan operasi alat pacu jantung setelah kondisi Miles membaik."

"Arrhythmia?" Dahi Lang berkerut. "Edgey-boy menderita kelainan jantung? Jantungnya tidak berfungsi dengan normal?"

"Begitu yang dikatakan dokter padaku," jawab Kay sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Ia bilang, kalau Miles tidak dipasangi alat pacu jantung, Miles bisa menderita stroke atau yang paling parah, gagal jantung."

"Oh astaga," bisik Lang.

"Tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh apapun tentang jantungnya sejak kecil," gumam Franziska. "Dia selalu sehat."

"Mungkin dia menyembunyikannya atau tidak menyadarinya," ucap Lang.

Suara rintihan pelan kemudian terdengar. Edgeworth membuka sebelah matanya secara perlahan.

"Miles!" seru Kay sambil mencium tangan kekasihnya itu beberapa kali. "Bagaimana perasaan kau?"

"Kay?" tanya Edgeworth dengan bingung, pandangannya tak fokus. "Aku ada dimana? Dan kenapa di mulutku terpasang benda ini?"

"Kau tiba-tiba pingsan di kantor, Miles. Kau mau sesuatu?"

"Eh, sedikit air sepertinya bagus. Terima kasih, Kay."

Kay tersenyum kecil. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Miles. Kau adalah pacar aku." Kemudian Kay mengambil sebuah gelas, menuangkan air, membuka tabung oksigen yang terpasang di mulut Edgeworth dan membantu Edgeworth meminum air di gelas itu. Edgeworth minum dengan sangat rakus dan menelan airnya dengan sangat terburu-buru.

"Adik kecil bodoh, mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu kami semua kalau kau mengidap arrhythmia yang parah?" tanya Franziska sambil melipat lengannya.

"Aku…apa?" Edgeworth bertanya balik dengan bingung. "Arrhythmia? Apa itu?"

"Kau menderita kelainan jantung, Miles. Jantungmu tidak berdetak secara normal. Dokter memberitahu aku kalau kau harus dipasang alat pacu jantung. Kau akan melakukan operasi pemasangan alat pacu jantung begitu kondisi kau membaik. Miles, kita berkencan sudah hampir 8 bulan, mengapa tidak pernah sekalipun kau memberitahu aku tentang penyakit kau?" seru Kay dengan marah.

Edgeworth menggaruk hidungnya, sama bingungnya seperti mereka semua. _What on earth is this? Kelainan jantung? Dia? Bagaimana bisa? Dia tak pernah merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan jantungnya. Jika Wright yang menderita kelainan jantung, itu sangat masuk akal, mengingat dia selalu mengalami berbagai kecelakaan aneh hanya dengan berjalan dengan kedua kakinya._

 _Tapi dia?_

 _Nah, ini semua tidak masuk akal._

Edgeworth terhenyak kembali ke bantalnya. "Kay. Maafkan aku. Tapi sungguh, aku sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa arrhythmia itu sebelum Franziska menyebutkannya tadi. Dan, kau bilang apa tadi? Operasi pemasangan alat pacu jantung?"

Edgeworth mengakui, dia takut mendengar kata 'operasi'. Membayangkan ia berbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas meja operasi, lalu tim dokter memasang benda aneh ke dalam jantungnya… Edgeworth menelan ludah. Ia merasa ngilu hanya dengan membayangkan itu semua.

"Betul, Miles. Dokter bilang kau harus dioperasi pemasangan alat pacu jantung untuk membantu jantung kau berdetak dengan normal."

"Tapi aku tidak mau dioperasi!" seru Edgeworth tiba-tiba, nada suaranya dipenuhi dengan ketakutan sekarang. "Aku tidak mau dipasang benda apapun di dalam jantung aku….YEOOOWCH!"

CRACK! Franziska melambaikan cambuknya ke depan tempat tidur Edgeworth. Edgeworth meringis dan mendelik ke arah Franziska.

"Demi Tuhan, Franziska! Tidak bisakah kau menyimpan benda mengerikan itu sedetik saja? Lang, berapa kali sudah kau dicambuk oleh adik aku?"

"Dan tidak bisakah kau tidak keras kepala hanya sedetik saja, adik kecil bodoh?" ucap Franziska sambil mengayunkan cambuknya lagi.

"Keras kepala? Aku? Kau bilang aku keras kepala hanya karena aku tidak mau dioperasi pemasangan alat pacu jantung?!"

"Ya, betul! Kau harus mau dioperasi, Miles Edgeworth! Kalau tidak, kau bisa kena stroke atau gagal jantung! Benar begitu, Kay?"

Kay mengangguk perlahan, sementara Edgeworth tercengang. Edgeworth mencengkeram rambutnya dengan kikuk.

"Tapi aku tidak mau…"

"Apa kau takut dioperasi, Edgey-boy? Tenang saja. Aku pernah dioperasi beberapa tahun lalu. Tidak buruk kok. Tidak akan sakit." timpal Lang.

"Itu karena kau cuma dioperasi tangan, Lang! Ini berbeda! Operasi jantung? Ughh…"

"Dan kau mau jika kau menderita stroke atau gagal jantung? Kau egois, Miles Edgeworth! Pikirkan kekasih kau ! Pikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kay jika kemungkinan yang buruk itu terjadi pada kau!"

Kay menggigit bibirnya, dan membelai tangan Edgeworth dengan lembut.

"Franziska benar, Miles. Aku mohon. Kau harus mau dioperasi. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada kau, Miles, jika kau tidak dioperasi. Kau tak perlu takut. Aku akan selalu berada di samping kau." ucap Kay sambil terus membelai tangan Edgeworth.

 _Gee, thanks, Kay. Siapa yang tega menolak perintah yang keluar dari bibir gadis manis dan penuh pengertian ini?_

Edgeworth tersenyum, dan balas menggenggam tangan Kay, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, Kay. Aku mau dioperasi pemasangan alat pacu jantung. Demi kau."

"Senang mendengarnya, Miles. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ulang tahun, Miles. Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu. _I love you._ " ucap Kay sambil mengecup kening Edgeworth lagi dan memberikan sebuah bungkusan hadiah kecil ke pangkuan Edgeworth.

Edgeworth balas tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak, Kay. Dan…eh…. _l love you too._ "

Hickfield Hospital  
June 16th, 2027  
Ruang Operasi - Ruang Tunggu

Kay berdiri dengan tegang di luar ruang operasi. Di luar ruang operasi, Maya, Phoenix, Lang, Franziska, Trucy, serta Pearl duduk, ikut menunggui Edgeworth yang sedang dioperasi pemasangan alat pacu jantung. Dengan gelisah Kay mondar-mandir tanpa henti. _Sudah tiga jam. Astaga. Aku bisa mati. Kenapa lama sekali?_ Kay tidak pernah menunggui seseorang dioperasi sebelumnya. Ia tahu, para dokter adalah seorang profesional, dan tidak seharusnya ia ketakutan serta cemas seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa membuang pikiran buruk dari benaknya.

 _Bagaimana jika operasinya gagal? Bagaimana jika tim dokter tidak berhasil memasang alat pacu jantung di jantung Miles? Bagaimana jika tim dokter melakukan kesalahan, dan berakibat fatal? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi di ruang operasi dan Miles menjadi koma?_

"Kay, kau mondar-mandir terus dari tadi, duduklah, Kay. Nanti kau lelah," ucap Maya.

"Aku tak tahan, Maya! Operasinya lama sekali! Rasanya ingin sekali aku melompat ke dalam ruang operasi! Jangan-jangan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Miles, makanya operasinya lama sekali. Maya, aku benar-benar takut!" ucap Kay sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Kay," ucap Lang. "Dulu ketika aku dioperasi luka kecil di tangan saja, memakan waktu dua jam. Apalagi Edgey-boy, operasi jantung tentu memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Lang Zi berkata, jangan ketakutan berlebihan, nanti ketakutan kau akan menjadi kenyataan. Duduklah, Kay. Dan berdoa untuk Edgey-boy."

Kay menghela nafas pendek, kemudian akhirnya duduk. Matanya berkali-kali melirik ke arah pintu ruang operasi, tidak sabar melihat pintu itu dibuka dan Dokter Leona keluar.

Empat jam kemudian akhirnya berlalu. Dokter Leona keluar dari ruang operasi, tampak lelah, tapi juga tampak sangat puas. Ia kemudian menghampiri mereka semua, dan tersenyum.

"Sukses." ucap Dokter Leona pendek. Kay memeluk Dokter Leona dengan erat, kemudian setengah berteriak, berkata, "Terima kasih banyak, terima kasih banyak, dokter! Dimana Miles sekarang? Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Eh…aku hanya melakukan pekerjaan aku, Nona Faraday. Beberapa menit lagi perawat akan mendorong Tuan Kepala Jaksa keluar dari ruang operasi, kita tunggu saja," jawab Dokter Leona. Mereka semua akhirnya menunggu dalam diam. Tak berapa lama kemudian, beberapa perawat keluar dari ruang operasi dan mendorong Edgeworth yang masih tak sadarkan diri akibat pengaruh obat bius. Kay melompat ke depan brankar, membelai rambut Edgeworth dan mencium tangan Edgeworth berkali-kali.

Franziska, Phoenix, Lang, serta Maya terkikik tertahan melihat kelakuan Kay. Salah satu perawat akhirnya mencolek Kay dan berkata, "Um…Nona Faraday? Maaf, tapi kami harus membawa Tuan Kepala Jaksa ke kamar rawat."

Kay tertawa malu. "Benar. Maaf, perawat."

Mereka semua kemudian berjalan mengikuti para perawat mendorong Edgeworth menuju kamar no 141 lagi. Melihat para perawat dan Dokter Leona memindahkan Edgeworth dari brankar ke tempat tidur rumah sakit, membuat Kay merasa ketakutan lagi. Walau ia tahu para dokter dan perawat tentu tak akan melakukan kesalahan konyol seperti menjatuhkan pasien saat memindahkan mereka dari brankar, tapi entah kenapa pikiran itu tidak bisa hilang darinya. Ia mengawasi dengan tegang sambil mencakar lengan Maya. _"Ouch, Kay! Kuasai diri kau!"_ bisik Maya dari sudut bibirnya.

Jika Kay pikir melihat Dokter Leona dan timnya memindahkan Edgeworth dari brankar ke tempat tidur adalah sesuatu yang buruk, itu bukan apa-apa saat ia melihat Dokter Leona memasang jarum infus di tangan kanan Edgeworth. Kay meringis dan mencengkeram lengan Maya lebih erat lagi saat melihat jarum infus dipasang melalui nadi Edgeworth. Terakhir, Kay langsung berbalik menghadap ke dinding saat melihat Dokter Leona mengganti perban bekas operasi di dada Edgeworth. Melihat goresan panjang bekas operasi yang jelek di dada kekasihnya hampir membuat Kay muntah dan ia sama sekali tidak tahan melihat itu semua.

"Oke….semua selesai. Pengaruh obat biusnya akan hilang dalam waktu setengah jam. Kalian semua boleh menungguinya, tapi ingat jangan berisik. Nona Faraday, besok kita harus bicara, saya akan menjelaskan apa saja obat-obatan yang dibutuhkan Tuan Kepala Jaksa dan apa yang harus anda lakukan setelah Tuan Kepala Jaksa keluar dari sini. Selamat malam, semuanya."

"Selamat malam, Dokter Leona."

Setengah jam kemudian, pengaruh obat bius hilang dan Edgeworth akhirnya terbangun. Edgeworth merasa pusing dan dadanya terasa sangat sakit pasca operasi. Edgeworth mengerjapkan matanya, merasa sedikit bingung begitu banyak orang berdiri mengelilingi tempat tidurnya, dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kay? Wright? Maya? Pearls? Trucy? Lang? Franziska?" ucap Edgeworth lemah. "Apa yang kalian semua lakukan disini?"

"Dasar konyol. Tentu untuk menunggui kau dioperasi pemasangan alat pacu jantung! Kau tidak ingat kau baru saja dioperasi?" ucap Phoenix setengah gemas, setengah geli.

"Oh, iya. Dan kalian menunggui aku selesai dioperasi?" Edgeworth meringis lagi, dadanya terasa perih. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sangat terharu. Operasi tentu memakan waktu berjam-jam, dan mereka, Wright, Maya, Franziska, Lang, Trucy, Pearl, menghabiskan waktu mereka yang berharga hanya untuk menunggu ia selesai dioperasi? Mereka semua tak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, dan mereka rela menunggu ia selesai dioperasi selama berjam-jam…. Edgeworth memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dan menoleh ke arah Kay. "Kau juga, Kay?"

"Tuan Edgeworth!" seru Pearl tiba-tiba. "Tentu saja Miss Faraday menunggui kau selesai dioperasi, dia adalah orang yang spesial untuk kau! Seseorang yang spesial pasti akan selalu berada di sisi orang yang mereka cintai! Masa kau tidak mengerti hal sepele seperti itu?"

"Pearl!" tegur Maya sambil menyikut Pearl. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu! Tuan Edgeworth sedang sakit dan baru saja dioperasi!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Maya." ujar Edgeworth sambil tertawa lemah. Kemudian matanya melirik ke arah meja yang sudah dipenuhi karangan bunga, balon, dan ucapan semoga lekas sembuh. "Apa itu semua untuk aku? Dari kalian semua?"

"Beberapa memang dari kami, tapi yang lainnya dari para fans kau, Edgeworth! Banyak sekali fans kau yang mengirimkan hadiah dan kartu semoga lekas sembuh…..Lihat, yang ini dari Wendy Oldbag, dia mengirimkan bunga dan kartu ucapan…" ucap Phoenix sambil mengambil kartu ucapan berwarna biru yang tergeletak di paling atas. "Dia bilang, _Semoga cepat sembuh, Edgey-poo, aku berjanji aku akan segera menjenguk kau dalam waktu dekat ini. Dengan penuh cinta, Wendy Oldbag."_

"Wright." ucap Edgeworth jengkel. "Cukup."

Mereka semua tertawa.

"Bagaimana mereka semua bisa tahu kalau aku dirawat disini?"

"Miles, kau seperti tak tahu saja…. Orang media…. Mereka selalu membuntuti kau dan mengawasi gerak-gerik kau." Jawab Kay. Edgeworth memutar matanya. Ia bisa membayangkan foto dirinya berada di rumah sakit dimuat di koran dan majalah, dan itu membuatnya muak.

"Hey, sudah jam 8 malam. Ayo kita pulang." ucap Lang sambil melirik arlojinya. "Cepat sembuh, Edgey-boy. Kay, jaga Edgey-boy baik-baik. Selamat malam, Kay, Edgey-boy."

"Selamat malam, semuanya. Terima kasih banyak sudah menemani aku menunggui Miles," jawab Kay. Kemudian Phoenix, Lang, Franziska, Maya, Trucy, Pearl, melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Edgeworth dan Kay hanya berdua saja.

"Bagaimana perasaan kau, Miles?" tanya Kay. Edgeworth mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kay."

Kay menatapnya dengan penuh curiga. "Jangan berbohong, Miles. Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau baru saja dioperasi pemasangan alat pacu jantung. Sekarang, jawab dengan jujur, bagaimana perasaan kau?"

Edgeworth memutar matanya. "Yah..Dada aku terasa sedikit perih. Itu saja, tidak lebih, Kay."

"Apa kau lapar, Miles? Kau belum makan apapun dari pagi."

"Ya, sedikit," jawab Edgeworth pendek.

"Tunggu sebentar, oke? Aku akan meminta makanan pada suster."

Tapi Edgeworth menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kay. Tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Miles," ucap Kay, merasa sedikit jengkel sekarang. "Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kau tidak pernah merepotkan aku. Kau adalah pacar aku dan aku ingin merawat kau sebaik mungkin. Tunggu disini, oke?" Kemudian ia bangkit dari kursi dan lima menit kemudian, kembali dengan membawa sekotak makanan.

"Ayo, Miles, makan," ucap Kay sambil membuka kotak makanan itu dan bermaksud menyuapi Edgeworth.

"Kay, aku bukan bayi, aku bisa makan sendiri," gumam Edgeworth keras kepala. Kay mendengus tertawa.

"Astaga, Miles. Selalu keras kepala seperti biasa. Yeah, dan kau pikir kau bisa makan dengan tangan dipenuhi jarum infus seperti itu? Ayo, buka mulut kau sekarang, Tuan Kepala Jaksa. Dan makan!"

Edgeworth memutar bola matanya. "Terserah apa kata kau saja, Nona Faraday," ujar Edgeworth sambil membuka mulutnya. Kay mulai menyuapi Edgeworth, sementara Edgeworth mengunyah makanannya dengan sangat lambat. Saat Kay asyik menyuapi Edgeworth, terdengar suara seorang wanita yang beradu teriak dengan resepsionis.

"…Maaf Nyonya, tapi jam kunjungan sudah berakhir! Anda tidak boleh melanggar peraturan rumah sakit!"

"Aku ibunya! Aku berhak melihat bagaimana kondisi putra aku!"

"Nyonya! Saya perintahkan anda berhenti sekarang juga! Nyonya!"

Pintu kamar 141 menjeblak terbuka. Edgeworth hampir memuntahkan makanan yang baru ditelannya saat melihat wanita yang sekarang berdiri di depan tempat tidurnya. Wanita itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Stella Edgeworth, ibu kandungnya dan istri dari almarhum ayahnya, Gregory Edgeworth.

Edgeworth tidak pernah mencintai ibunya. Bahkan, bisa dibilang ia sangat membenci ibunya. Bagaimana tidak? Ibunya meninggalkan ia saat ia masih berusia 5 tahun. Ibunya meninggalkan Gregory demi pria lain. Kemana ibunya saat peristiwa DL-6 terjadi? Apakah ibunya berusaha mencarinya? Tidak. Ibunya membiarkan saja dia, putra semata wayangnya yang masih berusia 9 tahun ketakutan, kesepian, sampai akhirnya harus merasakan diasuh oleh Von Karma yang kejam. Lalu, apa yang sekarang ia lakukan di depannya? Apa yang wanita ini inginkan?

"Miles, Nak? Ini Ibu, sayang. Ibu baca di tabloid kalau kau sakit parah, dan…."

"Apa yang anda inginkan, Nyonya Stella?" potong Edgeworth dengan dingin.

"Nak, Ibu hanya ingin datang melihat kondisi kau, Ibu tahu Ibu melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan kepada kau, dan Ibu ingin minta maaf, Nak… Atas semua yang sudah terjadi… Bisakah kita melupakan masa lalu dan memulai segalanya dari awal lagi? Maukah kau memberi Ibu kesempatan kedua?"

 _Memulai segalanya dari awal lagi? My butt._

Sebelum ia bisa mengontrol emosinya, kemarahan Edgeworth tiba-tiba saja meledak. Rasanya ingin sekali ia keluarkan semua rasa amarah dan emosinya yang dipendam selama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Ia bukan tipe orang yang emosional. Tapi, sekarang saatnya yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Melupakan masa lalu? Memberi kau kesempatan kedua? Bagaimana dengan Ayah, Ibu? Apa kau memberinya kesempatan kedua?! Dimana kau saat DL-6 terjadi?! Dimana kau saat aku sendirian dan tak memiliki siapapun?! Apa kau pernah mencoba mencari aku?! Apa kau pernah bertanya kepada dirimu sendiri, apa yang terjadi jika putra semata wayang kau yang masih berusia 5 tahun, kau tinggalkan begitu saja demi pria lain?! Dan kau masih berani menyebut kau Ibu? Kau masih berani muncul di hadapan aku, DASAR WANITA SIAL-!"

Tepat setelah itu, heartrate monitor yang terpasang di sebelah tempat tidur Edgeworth mengeluarkan bunyi BEEP yang sangat kencang. Terengah-engah seakan habis lomba lari, Edgeworth mencengkeram dadanya. Seorang suster yang lewat kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"Nyonya. Saya minta anda keluar sekarang juga!" seru sang perawat. Dengan mata berlinang Stella Edgeworth akhirnya keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Setelah sang perawat pergi, Edgeworth mencengkeram rambutnya, dan membenamkan wajahnya ke lututnya. Kay tidak pernah melihat Edgeworth begitu emosional seperti ini sebelumnya. Edgeworth juga tidak pernah bercerita kepadanya tentang ibunya. Sehingga ini cukup mengejutkan Kay. Seandainya ia tahu…..Kekasihnya ini sudah begitu banyak menderita. Kay tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain membelai punggung Edgeworth dengan lembut.

"Miles?" panggil Kay pelan. "Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Edgeworth mengangkat wajahnya dari lututnya, ia buru-buru mengusap matanya yang merah sekarang.

"Maaf, Kay. Aku begitu cengeng. Maaf kau harus melihat aku memaki Ibu aku seperti itu."

Dengan lembut Kay membenamkan kepala Edgeworth ke dadanya.

"Kau adalah manusia, Miles. Tidak ada yang salah untuk menangis. Menangislah, jika itu membuat kau lega. Aku disini untuk kau, Miles."

"Terima kasih, Kay."

Satu minggu kemudian, Edgeworth akhirnya diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia merasa senang dan bersyukur sekali akhirnya bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Beberapa hari lagi saja ia tertahan di tempat membosankan itu, ia merasa ia akan kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Kehidupannya berubah total sejak ia divonis mengidap arrhythmia yang parah. Ia diharuskan meminum obat anti arrhythmia setiap dua jam sekali, ia tidak boleh bekerja terlalu keras, ia tidak boleh makan makanan sembarangan lagi. Teman-temannya dan Kay menjadi sangat overprotektif dan khawatir akan dirinya, seakan-akan ia bisa meninggal mendadak kapan saja. Lama kelamaan, semua itu membuat Edgeworth merasa muak. Ia tahu arrhythmia yang dideritanya bisa sembuh total, akan tetapi penyembuhannya sangat lama. Edgeworth merasa ia selalu merepotkan semua orang yang mengenalnya, terutama Kay.

Suatu hari, Edgeworth dan Kay berjalan-jalan bersama ke taman hiburan setelah berhasil menangani kasus yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan. Kay bersemangat sekali, dia berlari kesana kemari layaknya seorang anak kecil.

"Miles! Ayo kita naik roller coaster itu!" ucap Kay sambil menunjuk ke arah roller coaster. Edgeworth menelan ludah. Ingin sekali rasanya ia bisa mengabulkan permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sendiri saja, Kay… Aku tunggu disini saja," gumam Edgeworth lirih.

"Tapi, Miles! Tentu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali jika aku naik roller coaster sendiri, aku ingin menaikinya bersama kau…Oh," perkataan Kay terpotong saat membaca papan peringatan yang terpasang di depan roller coaster.

 _Arena roller coaster terlarang bagi:_

 _-Ibu hamil_

 _-Penderita epilepsi_

 _-Penderita arrhythmia_

"Baiklah, kita cari arena bermain yang lain saja, yang aman untuk kau, Miles!" ucap Kay sambil menggandeng tangan Edgeworth.

"Tapi…. Bukankah kau sangat ingin menaiki roller coaster itu? Tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin menaikinya, Kay. Aku bisa menunggu kau di bawah," ucap Edgeworth.

"Tidak, tidak usah, Miles. Bagaimana jika kita masuk ke rumah hantu ini? Pasti seru! Ayo, Miles!" ucap Kay lagi sambil menarik tangan Edgeworth ke depan rumah hantu dengan semangat. Tapi keceriaan di wajah Kay langsung lenyap saat melihat papan peringatan yang tertulis besar-besar di depan rumah hantu:

"ARENA RUMAH HANTU INI TERLARANG BAGI PENDERITA ARRHYTHMIA, DAN BAGI MEREKA YANG MEMAKAI ALAT PACU JANTUNG."

"Kau masuk saja jika kau ingin, Kay, aku bisa menunggu di luar." gumam Edgeworth pelan. _Dasar penyakit sialan. Aku sudah mengecewakannya dua kali hari ini._ Kay memang tidak terlihat kecewa,ia wanita yang penuh pengertian Tapi tetap saja, Edgeworth merasa sedih ia bahkan tidak bisa menemani kekasihnya menaiki arena bermain di taman hiburan!

"Masih banyak arena bermain yang lain, ayo kita cari yang aman untuk kau, Miles…. Miles?" panggil Kay pelan. Edgeworth sekarang duduk, mencengkeram dadanya, keringat dingin membasahi keningnya.

"Miles, obat kau?! Dimana obatnya?" seru Kay dengan panik. Edgeworth menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku lupa membawanya, Kay…" jawab Edgeworth lemah.

"Oh, astaga!" Dengan panik Kay membongkar tasnya, berharap mungkin ada obat Edgeworth yang terselip di dalam tasnya. Betapa leganya Kay saat ia menemukan satu butir pil yang terselip di tasnya. "Ini, Miles, ini ada obat kau yang terselip di tas aku, cepat minum!" seru Kay sambil menjejalkan pil itu ke tangan Edgeworth. Edgeworth menerimanya, dan menelan pil itu dengan cepat.

"Ayo kita pulang saja, Miles. Kau lupa membawa obat kau, resikonya tinggi sekali. Untung saja ada satu butir pil yang terselip di tas aku."

"Tapi, Kay, ini seharusnya kencan yang menyenangkan…. Bukan saatnya kau menjadi suster aku lagi…" gumam Edgeworth pelan. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Miles. Kesehatan kau jauh lebih penting. Kita masih bisa kesini lain hari. Ayo, kita pulang."

 **August 1** **st** **, 2027  
Rumah Miles Edgeworth  
Kamar Tidur Miles Edgeworth**

"Kay," bisik Edgeworth. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sudah menghancurkan kencan kita."

"Miles, berapa kali aku harus bilang, tidak apa-apa? Apa gunanya aku bisa menaiki arena bermain di taman hiburan jika itu malah hanya akan membahayakan kesehatan kau? Sungguh, Miles, aku sama sekali tidak kecewa." ucap Kay sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kay, kau benar-benar penuh pengertian. Terima kasih banyak. I love you so much. Ini tebusan kencan yang kacau tadi," gumam Edgeworth sambil mengangkat dagu Kay dan mencium bibir Kay dengan lembut. Kay balas mencium, awalnya ciuman mereka pelan dan lembut, lama kelamaan ciuman mereka menjadi ganas dan tak beraturan. Tangan Edgeworth mulai meraba bagian depan kancing piyama Kay. Dengan cepat Edgeworth membuka kancing piyama Kay, setelah semua kancing terbuka, Edgeworth melempar piyama Kay ke lantai. Setelah itu Edgeworth membuka pengait bra Kay dengan sangat cepat, lalu melempar bra Kay ke lantai juga, sementara bibirnya masih menekan keras ke bibir Kay. Edgeworth kemudian membelai payudara Kay. Kay terkikik geli, dan mulai membuka kancing piyama Edgeworth satu demi satu. Setelah semua kancing piyama Edgeworth terbuka, Kay melemparkan piyama Edgeworth. Mereka berhenti berciuman sejenak untuk udara. Kesempatan ini digunakan Kay untuk membelai perut Edgeworth.

Edgeworth mengunci bibirnya dengan bibir Kay lagi, dan Kay mendorong Edgeworth, memberi isyarat bahwa ia ingin Edgeworth berbaring. Akan tetapi, karena Kay terlalu cepat, secara tidak sengaja sikunya mengenai dada Edgeworth, tepat di bekas operasinya. Edgeworth langsung merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa di dadanya.

"OW!" teriak Edgeworth. Mata Kay melebar ketakutan.

"Miles! Astaga! Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak sengaja, Miles….. Dimana obat kau?!" teriak Kay dengan panik.

"Kotak obat. Ruang tengah." jawab Edgeworth lemah. Kay memakai piyamanya lagi, dan berlari ke ruang tengah. Ia membongkar kotak obat dengan terburu-buru dan setelah menemukan obat arrhythmia Edgeworth, Kay kembali ke kamar Edgeworth. Kay menjejalkan obat ke dalam mulut Edgeworth dan segelas air. Setelah beberapa saat, Edgeworth akhirnya tidak mencengkeram dadanya lagi dan keringat dingin di wajahnya hilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ini, Miles, piyama kau. Pakailah dan segera tidur," ucap Kay sambil menyerahkan piama Edgeworth. Edgeworth menerima piyamanya tanpa menjawab apapun. Hatinya mengutuk pelan.

 _Bahkan untuk melakukan seks saja, arrhythmia sialan ini terus menganggu._

"Kay, maafkan aku. Sungguh."

"Dan untuk apa kau minta maaf, Miles? Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf kepada kau. Sudahlah, tidurlah sekarang. Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali. Selamat malam, Miles." ucap Kay sambil mencium pipi Edgeworth, dan tertidur.

Saat memandangi Kay yang tertidur, sebuah pikiran berkecamuk di kepala Edgeworth.

 _Sejak arrhythmia ini menyerang, hubungan aku dan Kay tidak seindah dulu. Aku terus-terusan mengecewakan dan merepotkannya. Dia lebih mirip sebagai suster aku daripada pacar aku belakangan ini. Apakah aku pantas memiliki Kay? Apakah aku memang pria yang tepat untuk Kay? Yang bahkan untuk melakukan seks saja harus selalu diselingi sakit dada? Bagaimana jika hubungan kami ini tidak ada masa depan sama sekali?_

 _Apakah hubungan ini adalah hubungan yang sehat? Kay, dia muda, enerjik, ceria… Bukankah seharusnya dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk tertawa, kencan yang menyenangkan, dan aku membuatnya merasa sebagai wanita paling beruntung di dunia?_

 _Apa yang sudah aku berikan kepadanya?_

 _Aku seharusnya membuatnya tertawa. Seharusnya aku membuatnya bahagia. Bukan membuatnya ketakutan dan panik dengan sakit dada murahan aku._

 _Aku seharusnya membawanya ke sebuah tempat indah. Bukan membawanya ke rumah sakit dan dokter untuk check-up tiap minggu._

 _Seharusnya aku mengatakan aku mencintainya setiap hari, bukan membuatnya harus selalu mengingatkan aku untuk minum obat setiap hari._

 _Dia seharusnya menjadi pacar aku. Dan nanti, tunangan aku. Dan istri aku pada akhirnya. Tapi aku membuatnya lebih seperti perawat dan pengasuh aku daripada kekasih aku._

 _Bukankah dia pantas mendapatkan lebih dari ini?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dilema Edgeworth**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Penyakit arrhythmia Edgeworth tidak kunjung membaik meski ia sangat rajin check up ke dokter, dan juga rajin meminum obatnya. Hampir setiap hari ia selalu merasakan sakit dada, sekitar dua bahkan hingga tiga kali dalam sehari. Ia tidak boleh merasa kaget sedikit pun. Kay selalu berada di sampingnya, dan dengan sabar mengawasi kesehatannya. Tapi, meski Kay merawat dan mendampinginya dengan penuh cinta, situasi ini tetap saja membuat Edgeworth merasa depresi. Ia merasa menjadi beban bagi Kay.

Bagi Kay, Edgeworth bukanlah beban. Ia mencintai Edgeworth apa adanya. Ia tidak peduli dengan penyakit Edgeworth. Ia tidak peduli meski ia harus panik dan ketakutan setiap hari jika sakit dada Edgeworth kambuh. Ia tidak peduli meski ia harus selalu mengingatkan Edgeworth untuk meminum obatnya. Ia tidak peduli meski banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa Edgeworth adalah pria yang terlalu lemah untuknya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah, ia selalu ada untuk Edgeworth sampai Edgeworth sembuh total. Ia ingin berjuang bersama Edgeworth untuk menghadapi penyakit Edgeworth. Ia ingin membantu Edgeworth mengatasi depresi akibat penyakitnya. Ia tidak menginginkan apapun selain itu.

 **September 9** **th** **, 2027  
Los Angeles City Cinema  
Studio Satu**

Edgeworth secara diam-diam menggosok dan mencengkeram dadanya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Kay yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kay tampak sangat menikmati film yang sedang mereka tonton, sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan Edgeworth sama sekali.

Saat Kay memintanya menemani menonton film "The Conjuring," di bioskop, Edgeworth sebenarnya tahu betul kalau ini bukan ide yang bagus. "The Conjuring" adalah film horror yang penuh dengan adegan-adegan mengagetkan dan efek musik yang begitu kencang, yang tentunya akan memicu sakit dadanya kambuh. Tapi ia tidak mau mengecewakan Kay lagi, lagi, dan lagi, setelah Kay begitu sabar merawat dan mendampinginya. Maka Edgeworth mengabulkan permintaan Kay. Sebagai akibatnya, sepanjang film dia harus menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya dan mencengkeram dadanya secara diam-diam.

Kemudian ketika adegan saat karakter di film itu, "Valak" muncul lagi, dan musiknya sangat keras sehingga membuat Edgeworth berteriak "AHN!—" dengan kencang tanpa disadarinya. Dengan cepat Kay menoleh ke arah Edgeworth. Bahkan di tengah gelapnya bioskop, Kay bisa melihat jelas Edgeworth merunduk, mencengkeram dadanya dengan kencang, dan keringat dingin menetes di dahinya.

"M-miles? Sakit dada kau kambuh lagi?" bisik Kay.

"Tidak, Kay, dada aku cuma gatal," jawab Edgeworth.

"Miles! Jangan berbohong kepada aku! Ayo kita pulang!"

Secara paksa Kay kemudian mencengkeram tangan Edgeworth dan menyeretnya keluar dari studio. Saat mereka berada di luar studio, Kay menyenderkan Edgeworth ke dinding, menghela nafas, dan bertanya, "Miles, kenapa kau tidak bilang kepada aku kalau sakit dada kau kambuh lagi?"

"Aku tidak mau mengecewakan kau, Kay. Kau sudah berbuat terlalu banyak untuk aku, masa aku tidak bisa menemani kau hanya untuk menonton film?"

Kay menggelengkan kepalanya. "Miles. Kesehatan kau adalah yang paling penting untuk aku di dunia ini, tidak yang lain. Aku bukan anak kecil, aku tidak akan kecewa dan marah kepada kau hanya karena kau tidak bisa menemani aku untuk menonton film di bioskop. Lain kali, tolong langsung bilang kepada aku kalau sakit dada kau kambuh. Maafkan aku Miles, seharusnya aku tidak mengajak kau menonton film ini… Ayo kita pulang."

"Kay," gumam Edgeworth. "Filmnya bahkan belum selesai."

"Tidak apa-apa, Miles. Ayo kita pulang saja. Aku tak mau kau harus menahan sakit dada kau sepanjang film."

 _Lagi. Lagi. Dan Lagi. Aku mengecewakannya dan gagal membuatnya senang. Pacar macam apa aku ini? Untuk memberikan sesuatu sesimpel menemani kekasih aku di bioskop saja, aku tak sanggup._

 _Kay….mungkin benar yang orang-orang katakan._

 _Aku pria yang terlalu lemah untuk kau._

 _Kay…Aku mencintai kau. Tapi waktu kau terlalu berharga jika dihabiskan hanya untuk mengkhawatirkan sakit dada aku._

 _Kay…. Mengapa kau begitu sabar? Mengapa kau begitu penuh pengertian dan begitu penuh perhatian?_

 _Seharusnya aku yang memberikan perhatian kepada kau, bukan sebaliknya. Karena aku adalah seorang pria dan kau adalah seorang wanita._

 _Tuhan._

 _Di saat aku akhirnya menemukan cinta…. Di saat aku akhirnya menemukan wanita yang tepat…. Hidup tetap kejam dan membenci aku._

 **September 14** **th** **, 2027  
Apartemen Kay Faraday  
Lantai Dasar**

Hari itu adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi Kay maupun Edgeworth. Mereka baru saja pulang dari sidang terdakwa bernama Hanson Jaal, seorang serial pembunuh yang sangat rapi dalam merencanakan aksi-aksinya. Terdakwa itu hampir saja bebas di pengadilan jika bukan karena Kay yang secara tiba-tiba mengeluarkan barang bukti kuat yang tidak bisa dibantah Jaal. Sehingga akhirnya Jaal mengakui semua kejahatannya di pengadilan.

"Kau lihat ekspresi Jaal saat aku mengeluarkan buku hariannya itu secara tiba-tiba? Dia langsung kelihatan seperti Mickey Mouse!" ucap Kay sambil terkikik geli.

Edgeworth tertawa kecil. "Ya, ekspresinya sangat lucu. Kau luar biasa, Kay. Jika kau tidak pernah menemukan buku harian itu, seorang serial pembunuh akan bebas dan tetap melancarkan aksinya. Korban-korbannya akan bertambah banyak. Kau benar-benar luar biasa."

"Miles, jangan berlebihan! Ini semua juga berkat kau. Begitu banyak ilmu yang kau berikan kepada aku, Miles! Kalau bukan karena kau, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa berhasil menangani kasus-kasus yang berat seperti ini!" ucap Kay sambil berjingkat dan mengecup pipi Edgeworth.

"Yuk, kita ke lantai apartemen aku sekarang, aku akan memasakkan makanan favorit kau, Miles! Steak domba!"

"Aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya. Ayo."

Mereka berdua kemudian memutar langkah mereka menuju tangga. Akan tetapi, sesampainya di tangga, terdapat papan peringatan:

 _Tangga sedang direnovasi. Untuk para penghuni apartemen, silahkan gunakan lift._

Lift. Kay menelan ludah. Edgeworth sangat takut kepada lift. Edgeworth juga tampak ketakutan saat membaca papan peringatan itu. Selama beberapa detik, Kay dan Edgeworth saling berpandangan tanpa berkata apapun, berdiri terpaku di depan papan peringatan itu. Sampai akhirnya Edgeworth menghela nafas, memecah keheningan.

"Ayo."

"Apa, Miles? Ayo apa?"

"Ayo, kita naik lift. Kalau kita terus-terusan diam disini, kapan aku bisa mencicipi steak domba hasil masakan kau?" ucap Edgeworth sambil memaksakan diri tersenyum. Kay ternganga menatapnya.

"Tapi, Miles! Kau yakin? Kau benar-benar mau naik lift?"

"Ya, Kay. Tidak akan lama, bukan? Paling hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit? Mungkin ini juga saatnya aku menghadapi ketakutan aku."

"Well…kalau begitu…baiklah. Ayo, Miles."

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju lift, dan masuk ke dalam lift. Saat berada di dalam lift, Kay memiliki firasat tak enak. Ia langsung mengamati Edgeworth baik-baik, yang sekarang wajahnya sudah sepucat tembok.

"Kay, kenapa kau melihat aku seperti itu? Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Edgeworth.

Kay tidak menjawab. Ia kemudian menekan tombol "Lantai 19" dan mereka menunggu sampai lift bergerak.

Selama beberapa detik, semua sepertinya akan baik-baik saja. Sampai akhirnya lift tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Sudah sampai? Oh syukurlah," ucap Edgeworth.

Kay mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak, Miles. Ini baru sampai lantai 9." ucap Kay. Kemudian matanya melebar ketakutan. Lift tidak bergerak sama sekali. Pintu lift pun tidak terbuka. _Jangan-jangan lift ini macet?_

"K-kay," ujar Edgeworth, mulai terdengar ketakutan sekarang, "Kenapa liftnya tidak bergerak? Kenapa pintu liftnya tidak terbuka?" Tubuh Edgeworth mulai bergetar, nafasnya mulai terdengar tidak beraturan dan cepat. Keringat dingin muncul di wajah dan rambutnya. Edgeworth merapatkan badannya ke dinding lift. Lututnya bergetar begitu hebat hingga ia merasa ia akan lumpuh seketika.

"Miles, tahan, aku akan panggil bantuan!" seru Kay. _Tidak, aku mohon Tuhan, sakit dada Miles tidak boleh kambuh sekarang, tidak di dalam lift!_ Dengan terengah-engah Kay mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon nomor layanan darurat apartemen. Rasanya lama sekali bagi Kay sebelum menerima jawaban dari layanan darurat.

"Layanan darurat apartemen, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang operator.

"Ini Kay Faraday, penghuni lantai 19. Lift yang aku dan pacar aku naiki macet. Kami baru sampai di lantai 9 dan setelah itu liftnya tidak bergerak lagi."

"Baik, Miss Faraday. Terima kasih banyak atas laporan anda. Kami akan segera mengirimkan teknisi. Mereka akan tiba dalam 30 menit."

"30 MENIT?!" teriak Kay sejadi-jadinya, membuat sang operator terlonjak. "Tolonglah! Tidak bisa lebih cepat?! Pacar aku menderita arrhythmia dan phobia terhadap lift, dia harus segera keluar dari sini! Tolong!"

"Baik, Miss Faraday. Kami akan berusaha mengirimkan teknisi kesana secepat mungkin." Baru saja Kay hendak menutup teleponnya, Kay dikagetkan dengan suara "DUK" yang cukup keras. Edgeworth telah jatuh berlutut ke lantai. Badannya bergetar lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Seluruh wajahnya sudah sangat basah oleh keringat dingin sekarang. Ia mencengkeram dadanya dan nafasnya terdengar terputus-putus dan tidak beraturan. Kay langsung berlutut di sebelah Edgeworth.

"Miles! Bertahanlah! Mereka akan segera mengirimkan teknisi, Miles. Miles, obat kau? Dimana obat kau? Kau membawanya, kan?" seru Kay. Edgeworth menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Aku meninggalkannya di apartemen kau sebelum kita berangkat ke pengadilan tadi."

Kay menjerit tertahan. Ia kemudian dengan susah payah membaringkan Edgeworth di pangkuannya. Mereka terjebak di dalam lift yang macet, entah berapa lama lagi teknisi akan datang, sakit dada Edgeworth kambuh lagi, dan obat Edgeworth tertinggal di apartemennya. Apa yang lebih buruk dari ini?

"Miles, tetaplah bangun, kumohon, kau tak boleh pingsan," isak Kay. _Bagaimana caranya agar Miles tetap bangun dan tidak kolaps? Akan sangat berbahaya jika ia kolaps sekarang…. Ia bisa meninggal.. Oh Tuhan, lindungi kami!_

"M-miles, apa kau senang mendengarkan lagu?"

"Y-ya, Kay."

"Coba ingatkan aku, apa saja lagu-lagu favorit kau?"

"Y-you're still th-the one, Shania Twain… 7-years, L-lukas Graham…"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyanyikannya untuk kau. Kau dengarkan dan ikut bernyanyi bersama aku, oke Miles?"

"O-okay, K-kay."

"Oke, aku akan menyanyikan lagu pertama dulu…. You're Still The One…."

" _Looks like we made it_

 _Look how far we've come, my baby_

 _We mighta took the long way_

 _We knew we'd get there someday_

"Ayo Miles, teruskan… teruskan liriknya.." bisik Kay.

Dengan suara parau, Edgeworth berusaha melanjutkan bernyanyi.

" _Th-they said, "I-I'll b-bet, th-they'll n-never m-make i-it_

 _B-but just look a-at u-us holding on_

 _W-we're still t-together, s-still g-going strong_

" _You're still the one I run to. The one that I belong to.. You're still the one I want for life. You're still the one that I love. The only I dream of. You're still the one I kiss good night._ Apakah liriknya benar, Miles?"

Edgeworth mengangguk lemah. Pandangannya sekarang menjadi kabur, dan ia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Kay, yang menyadari Edgeworth hampir kolaps, langsung mengguncang badan Edgeworth.

"Ayo, lanjutkan lagi, Miles, teruskan liriknya. Bukankah masih ada lanjutan liriknya? Tetap sadar, Miles, aku mohon…"

Edgeworth mengangguk lemah lagi, dan mencoba bernyanyi kembali.

" _A-aint n-nothing better.._

 _W-we b-beat the odds together…_

 _I'm glad w-we didn't l-listen_

 _L-look at w-what would be missing…_

"They said, 'I bet they'll never make it.' But just look at us holding on…"

" _W-we're st-ill t-together s-still g-going s-strong.."_

Pintu lift kemudian diketuk.

"Miss Faraday, ini kami para teknisi. Anda baik-baik saja di dalam?"

Kay benar-benar merasa jengkel sekarang. _Aku terjebak di dalam lift yang macet dan pacar aku hampir saja kolaps! Bagaimana mungkin mereka masih bisa bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja?_ Gerutunya kesal.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi pacar aku tidak! Tolong cepat, dia hampir kolaps!" teriak Kay.

"Baik, Miss Faraday! Kami akan segera memperbaiki liftnya, jangan khawatir!"

Sementara menunggu para teknisi memperbaiki lift, Kay terus menyanyikan reff lagu You're Still The One untuk menjaga agar Edgeworth tetap sadar. Akhirnya, setelah menunggu selama hampir 15 menit, lift bergerak lagi dan akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai 19.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Kay memapah Edgeworth yang sudah sangat lemas keluar dari lift dan membawanya memasuki apartemennya. Tepat saat mereka berdua baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemen Kay, Edgeworth muntah banyak sekali, membuat karpet yang ada di apartemen langsung kotor seketika. Dengan cepat Kay membaringkan Edgeworth di sofa dan membantu Edgeworth melepaskan kemeja dan cravatnya yang sudah sangat kotor akibat bekas muntahannya.

"Kay…" bisik Edgeworth lemas, "Maaf, sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Ssh! Diam, Miles! Tidak apa-apa! Sebentar, aku akan ambilkan obat kau dulu sebelum aku membersihkan badan kau," bisik Kay. Setengah berlari, Kay membongkar koper yang Edgeworth tinggalkan, mengambil obat Edgeworth, dan membantu Edgeworth menelan obatnya. Setelah selesai meminum obatnya, Edgeworth mengerjap beberapa kali. Pandangannya tidak kabur dan badannya tidak terasa lemas lagi. Kay kemudian mengambil handuk, menuangkan air ke handuknya, dan mengelap badan Edgeworth.

"Tunggu Miles, aku akan mencarikan baju handuk untuk kau, kau tidak boleh telanjang dada dan kedinginan," ucap Kay setelah selesai membersihkan badan Edgeworth. Kemudian ia membongkar pakaian lemarinya, mengambil baju handuk, dan mengalungkan baju handuknya yang lumayan kecil ke badan Edgeworth.

Edgeworth meremas rambutnya. Ia merasa putus asa sekali.

"Kay. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku sakit hampir tiap hari. Aku selalu membuat kau ketakutan dan khawatir. Aku selalu merepotkan kau. Aku membuat kau menjadi perawat aku daripada pacar aku."

Kay menekankan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Edgeworth. "Shh. Diam, Miles. Aku tidak pernah merasa kerepotan merawat kau. Aku sangat mencintai kau, Miles. Untuk itulah aku ada untuk kau, Miles. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki kau, Miles."

"Aku yang justru sangat beruntung memiliki kau, Kay," gumam Edgeworth sambil meraih tangan Kay dan menciumnya. "Bagaimana caranya aku berterima kasih kepada kau? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membalas semua kebaikan dan kesabaran kau, Kay?"

"Gampang saja. Sangat mudah, Miles. Kau harus sembuh total dari penyakit kau. Kau berjanji kepada aku, Miles?"

Edgeworth mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Aku bersumpah, aku berjanji, Yang Mulia."

Kay tersenyum. "Baiklah, terdakwa Miles Edgeworth. Sekarang, duduk manis disini dan jadilah anak baik. Aku akan memasak steak domba kesukaan kau."

"Aku tidak sabar mencicipi dan menjatuhkan vonis kepada masakan kau, Yang Mulia."

Kay bangkit, mengecup pipi Edgeworth sekali lagi, dan berjalan ke dapur. Sementara Kay memasak, Edgeworth membaca buku. Meski begitu, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya kembali dipenuhi kegalauan.

 _Ini benar-benar memalukan. Sangat memalukan. Seharusnya aku yang membelai rambutnya di atas pangkuan aku. Seharusnya aku yang menenangkan dia dan menghiburnya, bukan sebaliknya. Kenapa aku lemah sekali menjadi seorang pria? Aku takut kepada lift. Jantung aku tidak berdetak dengan normal. Aku tak kuat menemani Kay untuk menonton di bioskop. Aku tidak kuat menemani Kay di taman hiburan. Aku tidak kuat melakukan seks bersama Kay. Tempat kami berkencan adalah rumah sakit dan dokter. Dan sekarang dengan tidak tahu diri aku mengotori apartemennya._

 _Aku tidak pernah memberikan apa-apa kepada Kay selain keluhan sakit dada dan kekhawatiran._

 _Aku tidak pantas untuk Kay. Dia adalah wanita yang begitu tangguh. Dan aku?_

 _Bahkan tidak bisa masuk ke dalam lift dengan lutut dan tubuh tidak bergetar._

 _Kay. Kau pantas mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik dan lebih kuat dari aku._

 _Pria yang melindungi kau. Membuat kau bahagia. Membuat kau tertawa._

 _Bukan pria yang harus minum obat setiap dua jam sekali seperti aku._

 _Sampai kapan hubungan macam ini harus terus berlanjut?_

"Taraaa!" ucap Kay sambil melompat keluar dari dapur. "Kay Faraday mempersembahkan, steak domba ala chef Faraday yang akan membuat lidah anda seperti berada di surga, Miles Edgeworth! Ayo, Mr. Chief Prosecutor, saatnya makan!" Kay kemudian menaruh dua piring steak domba yang dimasaknya ke meja makan. Ia dan Edgeworth kemudian duduk dan mulai makan.

"Jadi, bagaimana vonis anda, Tuan Kepala Jaksa?"

Edgeworth tersenyum lebar. "Ini makanan terlezat yang pernah aku makan selama hidup aku, Nona Faraday. Dan aku akan memberikan hukuman kepada anda karena telah memasak makanan selezat ini." Edgeworth bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil sendoknya, dan bermaksud menyuapi Kay.

"H-hey!" seru Kay. "Tunggu dulu, Tuan Kepala Jaksa! Jaksa ini keberatan!"

"Dan apa yang membuat anda keberatan, Miss Faraday?"

"Aku bisa makan sendiri! Aku bukan seorang bayi!" protes Kay.

"Kau tetap memaksa untuk menyuapi aku saat di rumah sakit. Sekarang saatnya pembalasan."

"Itu berbeda! Kau sedang sakit dan tidak mungkin makan sendiri! H-hey! Tuan Kepala Jaksa! _I will held you for contempt of court!"_ seru Kay sambil berusaha menghindar dan mencegah Edgeworth menyuapinya. Sebagai hasilnya, sendok yang dipegang oleh Edgeworth tepat mengenai wajah Kay. Wajah Kay menjadi penuh dengan bumbu steak domba yang dimasaknya sekarang. Edgeworth tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lihat pembalasan aku, Mr. Chief Prosecutor!" seru Kay, kemudian ia mengambil sesendok bumbu steak domba dari piringnya, kemudian mengoleskannya ke wajah dan hidung Edgeworth.

"Hey! Kau curang, Miss Faraday! Kau tidak memberi tanda!"

"Skor kita satu sama, kalau begitu!"

Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sudah lama sekali bagi Edgeworth sejak terakhir kali ia bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini. Hanya dua orang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa lepas. Pertama adalah Wright, dengan kelakuan ajaibnya di pengadilan. Dan kedua adalah Kay.

Setelah mencuci wajah mereka, Kay dan Edgeworth melanjutkan makan. Edgeworth kemudian tidak sengaja menyenggol sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia kemudian mengambil benda yang jatuh ke lantai itu. Ternyata sebuah kalung berwarna abu-abu metalik yang sangat indah.

"Kay, apa kalung ini milik kau?"

Kay yang sedang ayik makan steaknya, mendongak.

"Ya, Miles. Itu kalung pemberian Ayah sebagai hadiah ulang tahun aku yang ke-10. Ayah memberikannya empat hari sebelum ia dibunuh di pengadilan."

Edgeworth menatap Kay dengan heran. _Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengatakan itu semua dengan muka datar tentang kado terakhir yang diberikan almarhum ayahnya?_

"Kenapa kau menyimpannya sembarangan, Kay? Ini hadiah terakhir dari ayah kau, seharusnya kau menyimpannya baik-baik."

"Karena….karena melihat benda itu hanya membuat aku sedih dan teringat akan kenangan Ayah, Miles. Miles, kalung itu untuk kau saja."

Edgeworth tercengang. "Kay, terima kasih banyak atas tawarannya, tapi tidak, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Ini peninggalan ayah kau, Kay. Simpanlah dengan baik."

"Aku memaksa. Simpan saja kalung itu, Miles. Kalung itu bisa dibuka, di dalamnya ada tempat untuk menaruh foto. Kau bisa menyimpan foto kita berdua di dalam kalung itu."

"Kay, tapi…."

"Sush! Sebentar, aku akan mengambil foto kita berdua untuk kau simpan di kalung itu." Kemudian ia bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil foto ia bersama Edgeworth yang diambil beberapa hari lalu, dan menaruh foto itu ke dalam kalung.

"Ini, Miles. Selesai." ucap Kay. "Pakailah."

"Kay, tapi…."

"Diam, Tuan Kepala Jaksa. Aku memaksa." Kemudian Kay mengalungkan kalung peninggalan ayahnya itu ke leher Edgeworth. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah melepaskan kalung ini, kalau tidak nanti aku curi semua koleksi Steel-Samurai kau dan akan aku lelang dengan murah di eBay dan Amazon."

"Oke, oke, lagi-lagi aku kalah dengan kau. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan melepaskannya."

Kay kemudian mengalungkan lengannya di leher Edgeworth, dan menciumnya dengan lapar.

"Kau adalah anak yang baik, Tuan Kepala Jaksa."

 **October 5** **th** **, 2027  
Hotel Gatewater**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kay yang ke-26. Edgeworth bertekad untuk memberikan pesta ulang tahun terbaik untuk kekasihnya itu. Dibantu oleh Phoenix, Lang, Franziska, Maya, Pearl, dan Trucy, Edgeworth bekerja keras mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk ulang tahun Kay. Ia menjadi sangat kritis sekali jika ada dekorasi yang salah sedikit atau tidak berkenan di hatinya. Ia ingin ulang tahun yang sempurna untuk Kay. Ia ingin membahagiakan kekasihnya itu setelah begitu sabar merawatnya dan setelah memberikan begitu banyak ketakutan dan kekhawatiran untuk Kay.

"Wright, balon itu miring sedikit. Dan warnanya tidak cocok jika disatukan dengan warna hijau."

"Baiklah, baiklah, Edgeworth. Astaga, kau cerewet sekali hari ini."

Edgeworth mendelik. "Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pacar aku. Tidak salah kan kalau aku ingin segalanya sempurna?"

Maya, Pearl, dan Franziska kemudian muncul dan mendorong sebuah kue ulang tahun besar ke dalam ruangan. Kue itu berwarna pink, warna favorit Kay, dengan taburan ceri dan krim di pinggirnya, dan sebuah lilin dengan bentuk angka 26. Di atas kue, terdapat tulisan _"Happy birthday, Kay Faraday, from the love of your life, Miles Edgeworth,"_ yang ditulis dengan krim gula berwarna hijau.

"Nah, ini kuenya, Mr. Edgeworth! Bagaimana ? Aku, Trucy, Pearl, dan Franziska bekerja keras membuat kue ini! Kami hampir tidak tidur semalaman!" ujar Maya.

"Ini bagus sekali, Maya. Terima kasih banyak."

"Oke, dekor yang terakhir…. Semua selesai!" ucap Lang sambil menaruh huruf balon yang terakhir. "Bagaimana, Edgey-boy? Kau puas dengan dekorasinya?"

Edgeworth memandang berkeliling. Meja dan kursi untuk para tamu undangan sudah diatur dengan rapi, dinding sudah didekorasi dengan ornament balon yang bertuliskan "HAPPY 26th BIRTHDAY, KAY FARADAY." Panggung tempat para band akan memainkan musik juga sudah ditata dengan rapi. Edgeworth mengangguk puas.

"Kerja yang sangat bagus sekali, guys! Terima kasih banyak. Sekarang aku akan jemput Kay dan ingat untuk bersembunyi di bawah meja bersama para tamu undangan."

"Baik, Edgey. Hati-hati di jalan."

Edgeworth kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya, mulai menyetir mobilnya, dan berangkat menuju apartemen Kay. Sesampainya di apartemen Kay, Kay sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Kay kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kay." ucap Edgeworth sambil mengecup kepala Kay. "Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, semakin dewasa, dan semakin cantik. I love you."

Kay balas mengecup bibir Edgeworth. "Terima kasih banyak, Miles. I love you too. So much. Kita mau pergi kemana?"

"Kau akan lihat sendiri."

Edgeworth menyetir mobilnya menuju Gatewater Hotel lagi. Sesampainya di Gatewater Hotel, Edgeworth menutup Kay dengan kedua tangannya dan menuntun Kay turun dari mobil. Kay merasa bingung dan gugup. _Apa ia menyiapkan kejutan untuk aku? Kejutan macam apakah yang akan ia berikan?_

Ketika sampai di dalam, Phoenix, Maya, Franziska, Lang, Trucy, Pearl, beserta para tamu undangan melompat keluar dari meja, dan berteriak, "KEJUTAN! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YANG KE-26, NONA JAKSA KAY FARADAY! SEMOGA PANJANG UMUR DAN MENJADI JAKSA PENUNTUT TERBAIK DI NEGERI INI!"

Edgeworth menurunkan tangannya dari mata Kay dan Kay langsung tercengang melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Semua teman-temannya dan kerabatnya, seperti Phoenix, Maya, Franziska, Lang, Trucy, Pearl, Detective Gumshoe, Uncle Badd, Uncle Ray, teman-teman sekolahnya, teman-teman kuliahnya, semua berkumpul di ruangan itu. Kay memandang berkeliling lagi, dan melihat dekorasi ruangan yang sangat indah. Sebelumnya, tidak pernah ada orang yang mempersiapkan sebuah pesta ulang tahun untuknya. Saat ayahnya masih hidup, ia hanya memberikan Kay hadiah saat Kay berulang tahun, tapi tidak pernah mengadakan sebuah pesta. Ia merasa sangat terharu dan kehilangan kata-kata.

"Selamat ulang tahun sekali lagi, Kay. Apa kau suka kejutan dari aku? Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, tidak apa-apa, Kay," ucap Edgeworth dengan malu.

"Apa kau gila?!" seru Kay. "Ini luar biasa, Miles! Oh, Miles! Terima kasih banyak!"

"Ayo, potong kuenya, Kay!" ucap Maya sambil mendorong kue ulang tahun yang telah dibuatnya ke depan Kay. "Ayo, semuanya, nyanyikan selamat ulang tahun untuk Kay! Tuan Edgeworth, nyalakan lilinnya!"

Phoenix kemudian menyerahkan sebuah korek api ke Edgeworth dan Edgeworth menyalakan lilin yang terpasang di atas kue. Para tamu kemudian menyanyikan "happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Kay Faraday…." Secara bersamaan.

"Make a wish, Kay!" seru Lang. Kay menutup matanya. _Make a wish…. Yeah… Aku ingin Edgeworth sembuh total dari penyakitnya dan ia tidak merasakan sakit dada lagi sepanjang hidupnya._ Setelah selesai mengucapkan keinginan terbesar dalam hidupnya di dalam hati, Kay kembali membuka matanya, dan meniup lilinnya. Para undangan bertepuk tangan.

"Sekarang potong kuenya dan bagi kuenya bersama kami, Kay!" seru Uncle Ray, membuat ruangan itu langsung dipenuhi gelak tawa. Edgeworth kemudian menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Kay, dan membantu Kay memotong kue itu. Ia kemudian menyuapi Kay sepotong besar kue. Kay menelan kuenya dengan cepat, kemudian memeluk Edgeworth dengan erat dan langsung mencium bibir Edgeworth. Para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan lagi.

"Ahh..mereka manis sekali… Aku tidak menyangka Paman Miles bisa begitu manis terhadap pacarnya, tidak seperti Daddy!" ujar Trucy tiba-tiba. Phoenix melotot ke arah putri adopsinya itu.

"Dan apa itu maksudnya, Trucy?"

"Trucy benar, Mr. Nick! Kau selalu lupa ulang tahun Mystic Maya kalau tidak kami ingatkan! Ingat terakhir kali Mystic Maya ulang tahun, kau malah memberinya hadiah mainan bebek karet?" timpal Pearl. Seluruh ruangan kembali dipenuhi gelak tawa. Wajah Phoenix langsung merah padam.

"Pearl, tidak baik membuka aib Nick di depan banyak orang! Yang penting Nick mencintai aku, dan itu lebih dari cukup bagi aku."

Para tamu undangan kemudian duduk, dan menyantap hidangan yang telah disediakan. Setelah semua makanan habis, MC melompat ke panggung untuk mengumumkan acara selanjutnya.

"Nah, setelah perut kita semua kenyang, hadirin sekalian, saya persembahkan, yang sudah kita tunggu-tunggu dari tadi, The Gavinners!"

"THE GAVINNERS?" teriak Kay. "Kau mengundang The Gavinners, Miles? Oh, Miles, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!" Kay menyerang mulut Edgeworth lagi. Wajah Edgeworth langsung berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Ini bukan apa-apa, Kay, sungguh," gumam Edgeworth saat mereka telah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Guten Tag, para tamu undangan! Pertama-tama, saya ingin ucapkan _alles gute zum geburstag_ untuk gadis yang berulang tahun, Kay Faraday! Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, sukses untuk karirnya,dan semoga langgeng dengan Herr Edgeworth hingga maut memisahkan kalian berdua. _Now… achtung, baby! It's time for music!"_

Klavier menyanyikan lagu pertama, "The Guitar Serenade." Para tamu undangan kemudian bangkit dari kursi mereka dan berdansa dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Phoenix dengan Maya, Lang dengan Franziska, Trucy dengan Pearl, dan yang membuat semua orang tertawa, Uncle Badd berdansa dengan Uncle Ray.

"Ayo kita berdansa juga, Miles!"

" _Your wish is my command, Your Honor."_

Edgeworth dan Kay bangkit dari kursi mereka, dan mulai berdansa. Edgeworth tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya. Dengan kikuk ia mengikuti gerakan Kay. Edgeworth cukup terkejut melihat Kay yang ternyata cukup mahir berdansa. Beberapa kali kaki Edgeworth menginjak kaki Kay, membuat Kay terkikik tertahan melihat ekspresi malu di wajah Edgeworth.

"Ahh… musik yang pelan dan menenangkan… sangat menyenangkan. Bagaimana kalau selanjutnya, kita mainkan yang lebih keras? _ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?_ Lagu kedua, The Gavinners mempersembahkan, "Guilty Love!"

Begitu lagu kedua dimainkan, para tamu berdansa dengan lebih cepat dan tidak beraturan. Kay ikut melompat-lompat mengikuti irama musik rock yang keras itu. Edgeworth dengan salah tingkah berusaha mengikuti gerakan tubuh Kay. Tapi tiba-tiba…

 _DEG._

Sakit dadanya kambuh lagi.

 _Oh, tidak. Jangan sekarang. Tahan, Edgeworth. Tahan. Kau tidak boleh menghancurkan pesta ulang tahun Kay._

 _Lebih baik aku mencuri waktu ke kamar mandi sebentar untuk meminum obat dan.._

Kemudian Edgeworth teringat kalau ia lagi-lagi lupa membawa obatnya.

 _Bagus! Bagus sekali! Tidak ada obat. Sakit dada aku kambuh lagi. Nggghhh! Tahan, Edgeworth….kau pasti bisa menahannya…Kau tidak boleh membuat Kay ketakutan dan harus merawat kau lagi… Tidak di hari spesialnya.._

Kay yang tadinya asyik menari mengikuti irama musik The Gavinners, langsung teralihkan saat melihat wajah Edgeworth yang sekarang pucat pasi dan keringat dingin mulai muncul di wajahnya. Kay memperhatikan Edgeworth dengan seksama, dan melihat Edgeworth berdansa dengan gerakan kaku seperti kesakitan, Kay mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Miles? Sakit dada kau kambuh lagi, ya?" panggil Kay pelan.

Edgeworth mendongak ke arah Kay, menahan diri untuk tidak mencengkeram dadanya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Kay. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kay tahu betul kalau Edgeworth berbohong. "Obat kau? Dimana obat kau?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kay."

Dahi Kay berkerut. "Apa kau lupa membawa obat kau lagi, Miles?"

"Kay, sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa."

Kay benar-benar merasa jengkel sekarang. _Bagaimana mungkin ia masih bisa berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja, sedangkan kelihatan jelas kalau ia menahan rasa sakit!_ Kay kemudian mencengkeram bahu Edgeworth dengan kencang.

"Tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja! Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dari aku, Miles! Sakit dada kau kambuh lagi, kan? Kenapa kau terus-terusan lupa membawa obat kau?! Kau tahu hidup kau bergantung pada obat-obatan itu—"

Sebelum Edgeworth bisa menahan diri, ia akhirnya berteriak dengan kencang.

"KAY! CUKUP!" teriak Edgeworth. "AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA! AKU TIDAK BUTUH OBAT-OBATAN SIALAN ITU!"

Sunyi. The Gavinner berhenti memainkan musik mereka, dan para tamu berhenti berdansa. Semua mata sekarang tertuju kepada Edgeworth dan Kay. Kay memandang Edgeworth dengan tidak sekali tidak pernah terpikir di benaknya kalau Edgeworth tega membentaknya di hadapan banyak orang, dan di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Aku…maafkan aku…" gumam Edgeworth, kemudian sambil mencengkeram dadanya, Edgeworth berlari keluar menuju mobilnya.

"MILES! TUNGGU!" seru Kay, kemudian ikut berlari keluar mengejar Edgeworth.

Kay berhasil mengejar Edgeworth. Dengan mata berlinang, Kay mencengkeram lengan Edgeworth yang baru saja hendak masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Miles, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Aku hanya khawatir dengan kau!"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Kay!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaan aku! Kenapa kau begitu dingin, Miles? Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin membantu kau melawan penyakit kau! Bukan salah aku kalau jantung kau tidak berdetak dengan normal dan kau harus bergantung pada obat-obatan!"

"Kay. Hanya. Tinggalkan aku. Sendiri."

"Tidak, tidak! Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan kau sementara penyakit kau sedang kambuh?! Miles, kenapa kau selalu bersikap seakan-akan kau adalah beban bagi aku dan kau tidak cukup baik bagi aku?"

"Karena itu memang benar, Kay!" seru Edgeworth sambil menggertakkan giginya. "Aku terlalu lemah untuk kau. Kau pantas mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik dari aku! Yang bisa melindungi kau, yang tidak membuat kau ketakutan dengan sakit dada yang kambuh tiap hari!"

"Tapi aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli bahkan jika kau sakit kanker, diabetes, TBC, pneumonia, aku sama sekali tidak peduli, Miles! Karena aku mencintai kau apa adanya!"

"Dan aku tidak mau menjadi beban kau terus-terusan, Kay! Kau pantas mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih muda dan lebih sehat daripada aku. Lupakan hubungan kita. Ini semua untuk kebaikan kau. Selamat tinggal, Kay." Edgeworth kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan meninggalkan Kay dengan wajah yang basah dipenuhi oleh air mata.

 **October 5** **th** **, 2027**

 **Rumah Miles Edgeworth**

Edgeworth masuk dengan terburu-buru ke dalam rumahnya, mencari obatnya, kemudian meminumnya. Ia kemudian duduk di lantai dan mencengkeram rambutnya. Ia sudah menghancurkan pesta ulang tahun Kay. Ia tahu, tindakannya sangat egois dan kejam. Tidak seharusnya ia mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu di hari spesial Kay. Ia seharusnya membuat Kay menjadi wanita paling bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya.

Ia sebenarnya tidak marah kepada Kay. Ia marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia marah kepada penyakitnya. Ia marah karena lagi-lagi harus menunjukkan kelemahan di depan Kay. Di hari ulang tahunnya. Ia marah dan tidak bisa menerima kalau ia jauh lebih lemah dari Kay.

Matanya terasa panas oleh air mata sekarang. Ia kemudian melepaskan kalung yang diberikan Kay dari lehernya, dan meremas kalungnya dengan kencang.

Ia lalu mengambil sebotol wine dari lemari dapur, dan mulai minum untuk melupakan segala-galanya.

Dia adalah Miles Edgeworth. Dia adalah seorang Kepala Jaksa. Dia dikagumi banyak orang. Dia menjadi prosecutor di usia 20, di saat anak muda seusianya masih bergelut dengan dunia kuliah. Dia adalah pria yang menikah dengan pekerjaannya.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, menangis di atas tempat tidurnya dengan meminum sebotol wine, akibat penyakit yang membuat jarak antara ia dan wanita yang dicintainya.

 _Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin lari. Aku tidak mau mengabaikan Kay. Tapi aku tidak tahan dengan semua beban ini… Aku tidak mengerti._

 _Tidak bisakah aku merasakan kebahagiaan, sekali saja dalam hidup aku?_

Ibunya meninggalkannya saat ia masih berusia 5 tahun. Dia melihat ayahnya ditembak di depan mata kepalanya sendiri saat ia masih berusia 9 tahun. Pria yang ia pikir adalah pengganti ayahnya ternyata adalah seorang iblis yang membuatnya kehilangan ayahnya. Dan, sekarang, saat ia akhirnya menemukan cinta, ketika dia menemukan wanita yang tepat… Dia harus kena penyakit yang membuatnya tidak bisa memberikan hal yang indah untuk sang kekasih.

Dia bernama Miles Edgeworth, dan hidup selalu menyiksanya, bahkan dalam kehidupan cintanya.

Hidup selalu menyakitkan baginya, dalam setiap kata.

 **October 5** **th** **, 2027  
Apartemen Kay Faraday**

Hari sudah hampir tengah malam, dan Kay masih menangis di pelukan Maya. Tanpa lelah Maya terus membelai punggung dan kepala Kay, berusaha membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Hari itu seharusnya adalah hari yang bahagia. Seharusnya ia memeluk Edgeworth sekarang, bukan dipeluk oleh Maya. Seharusnya ia merasa sebagai wanita yang sangat beruntung hari itu.

"Jesus Christ, Kay, berhentilah menangis. Kau sudah menangis selama hampir 5 jam. Aku nanti akan meninju wajah Edgeworth dan berteriak di depan wajahnya betapa tindakannya itu sangat tolol,-"

"NICK!" seru Maya sambil menyenggol perut Nick dengan sikunya.

"Ow! Tapi memang benar kan, tindakannya itu benar-benar bodoh, ia merasa menjadi beban kau karena penyakitnya? Oh, ayolah.."

"Aku hanya ingin membantunya melawan penyakitnya! Aku tak percaya ia mencampakkan aku hanya karena ia sakit… Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kalau aku tidak peduli dengan penyakitnya… Karena aku mencintainya… Tapi ia terus-terusan berpikir kalau ia terlalu lemah untuk aku…" ucap Kay tercekat di tengah-tengah tangisannya.

"Maya, tapi Phoenix Wright benar. Adik kecilku itu memang bodoh, Kay. Apalagi yang ia cari? Kau merawat dia dengan sangat baik dan tidak pernah mengeluh. Dan apa yang ia balas kepada kau? Dia ingin putus dengan kau hanya karena dia pikir dia terlalu lemah untuk kau? Itu alasan paling tolol yang pernah aku dengar dalam sebuah hubungan dalam seluruh hidup aku." ucap Franziska sambil menyerahkan segelas teh ke tangan Kay. "Ini, Kay. Minumlah agar kau merasa lebih baik."

"T-terima kasih, Franziska."

"Mungkin kalian hanya butuh break untuk sementara waktu, Kay. Tenangkan pikiran kalian berdua dulu, setelah itu cobalah untuk berkomunikasi lagi. Edgey-boy memang kadang terlalu memandang rendah dirinya sendiri, yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak perlu ia lakukan." Sambung Lang. "Ini, Kay. Hapus air mata kau."

Kay mengambil tisu pemberian Lang dan mengelap wajahnya yang basah. "Thanks, guys. Mungkin kalian benar. Mungkin aku harus move on sementara dari Miles."


	4. Chapter 4

**October 8** **th** **, 2027  
Kantor Kepala Jaksa**

Kay melangkah masuk ke kantor Edgeworth. Dia menduga Edgeworth sudah duduk di dalam kantor, tapi ternyata tidak. Kantor itu kosong dan tidak ada siapapun di dalam. Kay mengerutkan alisnya. Edgeworth bukan tipe orang yang senang terlambat. Rasa khawatir kembali muncul di benaknya. _Apa Miles sakit?_ Untuk sesaat, ia ingin mengeluarkan handphone nya dan menelepon Edgeworth mengapa ia belum datang ke kantor. Tapi kemudian ia mendadak sadar kalau ia datang ke kantor Edgeworth bukan untuk bekerja.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari saku blazernya. Dengan hati-hati, ditaruhnya amplop itu ke meja Edgeworth. Ia memandang berkeliling, dan tersenyum lemah. Ia akan sangat merindukan kantor ini. Ia akan merindukan menertawai Edgeworth jika muncul kerut terlalu banyak di keningnya saat ia mengetik di laptopnya. Ia akan merindukan bermain catur bersama Edgeworth di dalam kantor ini setelah menangani kasus.

Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi, bukankah ini yang Edgeworth inginkan? Bukankah Edgeworth terus menerus mengatakan untuk tinggalkan ia sendiri? Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua. Tersenyum lemah, Kay melangkah keluar, memandang sekali lagi kantor yang membuat karirnya menanjak mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali, menutup pintu, dan berbisik,

"Selamat tinggal, Miles. Terima kasih untuk 9 bulan yang begitu indah."

Tidak lama setelah Kay pergi meninggalkan amplop di kantor, Edgeworth datang. Ketika Edgeworth masuk ke dalam, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah amplop yang ditinggalkan Kay di atas meja kerjanya. Edgeworth mengambil amplop itu, membukanya, dan membaca surat yang ada di dalam.

 _To: Tuan Edgeworth_

 _Tuan Edgeworth._

 _Bersama dengan surat ini, saya sampaikan pengunduran diri saya dari kantor Anda. Terima kasih banyak atas bimbingan dan ilmu yang anda berikan kepada saya sehingga karir saya sebagai jaksa penuntu menanjak._

 _Ingin rasanya saya bekerja lebih lama bersama anda, tapi keadaan yang memaksa saya untuk berhenti dan mencari pengalaman baru._

 _Tertanda_

 _Mantan asisten dan murid anda_

 _Kay Faraday_

Edgeworth membaca surat itu selama tiga kali untuk memastikan itu benar-benar tulisan tangan Kay. Mendadak, lututnya terasa lemas. Kay akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya sebelum ia minta maaf. Dan semua karena kesalahannya sendiri. Seandainya ia bisa memutar waktu dan memiliki kesempatan kedua…..

Edgeworth membaca surat itu sekali lagi, dan menemukan ada pesan tambahan di bawahnya.

 _PS: Jika kau pikir aku baik-baik saja, itu sama sekali tidak benar._

Edgeworth meremas surat dari Kay dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. Kemudian ia terhenyak di kursinya. Ia merasa tersesat dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Seperti saat ia pertama jatuh cinta kepada Kay, ia kembali tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu, apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

 _Bukankah ini yang memang aku inginkan? Aku terus-terusan berteriak kalau Kay pantas mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik dari pada aku. Aku berteriak kepada Kay untuk meninggalkan aku sendiri. Aku berteriak bahwa aku terlalu lemah untuk Kay. Aku bahkan berteriak kepada Kay agar melupakan hubungan kami. Lalu, mengapa aku merasa kecewa dan sesedih ini begitu ia benar-benar meninggalkan aku?_

 _Bukankah ini yang memang aku inginkan?_

 _Tapi, mengapa aku tidak mengerti? Apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan?_

 _Mungkin benar seperti yang dikatakan Franziska._

 _Aku adalah seseorang yang tolol._

Sudah satu minggu sejak Kay meninggalkan kantornya. Edgeworth kembali merasa kesepian. Ia termenung di kantornya, ia sesekali melirik ke arah pintu, dan berharap jika Kay akan muncul lagi. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan cell phonenya, melihat buku kontak, dan menatap nama Kay yang tertera di layar telepon genggamnya. Jarinya bergerak ke arah tombol dial, sebelum akhirnya ia menekan tombol cancel. Hati dan pikirannya dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya.

 _Dimana Kay sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bekerja dimana ia sekarang?_

Ia kemudian masuk ke menu pesan singkat dan membaca ulang pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Kay kepadanya saat mereka masih berkencan. Membaca ulang pesan-pesan itu membuatnya merasa Kay masih berada di dekatnya.

" _Miles, aku lupa menaruh di mana lipstik aku, besok kau mau membantu aku mencarinya?"_

" _Miles, bisa kau telepon aku sekarang? Aku ingin pipis dan aku takut ke kamar mandi sendirian tengah malam begini"_

" _Miles, tadi ketika aku mandi, ada laba-laba di perut aku! Rasanya lebih mengerikan dari jeritan Winston Payne!"_

" _Miles, rerun Steel Samurai episode 54 di ITV Channel sekarang!"_

" _Miles, tahu tidak? Tetangga di apartemen sebelah menyanyikan lagu You're Still The One, dan suara mereka seperti tikus tercekik!"_

" _Miles, aku mohon jangan lupa untuk membeli obat di apotik kalau obat kau habis!"_

Tertawa kecil, Edgeworth kemudian bangkit dari kursinya untuk pulang ke rumah. Membaca ulang pesan dari Kay membuatnya teringat bahwa persediaan obat di rumahnya sudah habis. Menghela nafas, Edgeworth memutar mobilnya menuju apotik sebelum pulang ke rumah.

"Hai, Tuan Kepala Jaksa, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa sang apoteker dengan ramah.

"Ya, saya mau beli obat anti arrhythmia."

"Anda belum sembuh juga dari penyakit arrhythmia anda, Tuan Kepala Jaksa? Padahal anda sudah menderita penyakit itu hampir setahun, kan? Mengapa bisa lama sekali, Tuan Kepala Jaksa?"

Edgeworth diam saja. Dia sama sekali tidak mau membicarakan tentang penyakitnya kepada siapapun.

"Apa kau punya obat anti arrhythmia? Kalau tidak, saya akan cari ke apotik lain," ucap Edgeworth sedikit jengkel.

"Oh iya! Sebentar, akan saya carikan…." Sang apoteker kemudian membongkar lemari obat-obatan yang terletak di belakangnya. "Nah, ini dia, Tuan Kepala Jaksa! Semuanya US$40."

Edgeworth menerima bungkusan obatnya, dan membayarnya. "Ini, terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama, Tuan Kepala Jaksa! Semoga cepat sembuh. Selalu makan makanan yang bergizi, jangan sering begadang, dan jangan bekerja terlalu keras, Tuan Kepala Jaksa. Anda sangat tampan, sangat disayangkan jika pria setampan anda harus menderita penyakit seperti arrhythmia…."

Edgeworth mengangkat alisnya. "Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Madame Apoteker. Selamat sore."

Saat ia hendak masuk ke dalam mobilnya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Filmnya tadi benar-benar kocak! Kau lihat saat adegan Robert Downey bertemu dengan Aunt May? Ekspresi pemeran Spiderman yang baru itu lucu sekali!"

"Yeah, perut aku sampai linu gara-gara terus tertawa sepanjang film! Kau suka filmnya, Kay?"

"Sangat, sangat, sangat suka, Sebastian."

Edgeworth membalikkan badannya. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Kay bergandengan tangan dengan Sebastian Debeste, dan tampak sangat bahagia. Tampak Kay dan Sebastian saling menggelitik dan mengganggu satu sama lain. Melihat pemandangan itu, kemarahan Edgeworth muncul.

 _Baru satu minggu ia putus dengan aku dan meninggalkan kantor aku, dan sekarang ia sudah berkencan dengan Debeste? Apa yang ia lihat dari anak idiot itu?_ pikir Edgeworth geram. Masih dengan marah, Edgeworth terus memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

"Hey, Kay, bagaimana kalau kita makan Fetuccini? Kau suka sekali makanan itu, bukan? Biar aku yang membayar!"

"Tentu, Sebastian! Kau baik sekali kepada aku!"

"Kau yang terlalu baik kepada aku, Kay. Itulah mengapa aku jatuh cinta pada kau."

Lalu, Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya, dan mencium pipi Kay. Edgeworth merasa darahnya langsung mendidih. Dengan marah ia membanting pintu mobilnya, kemudian menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kau berani menyentuh Kay, Debeste?!" teriak Edgeworth keras sekali, membuat orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di sekitar menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga. Lalu, tanpa Edgeworth sendiri sadari, ia mengayunkan tangannya dan meninju mata Sebastian. Sebastian terhuyung dan hampir jatuh ke tanah sebelum Kay memeganginya.

"Tuan Edgeworth!" seru Kay. "Ada apa dengan anda?! Kenapa anda memukulnya seperti itu?! Apa salah Sebastian?!"

"Apa salahnya? Dia bersalah besar karena telah berani menyentuh kau, Kay!"

"Dan dimana letak kesalahannya?!"

"Karena….karena…" Edgeworth tergagap. "Tidak seharusnya ia menyentuh dan mencium kau di tempat umum seperti ini, Kay!"

"Dan itu tidak salah sama sekali, Tuan Edgeworth?! Kenapa anda menjadi murka seperti itu?! Sebastian hanya mencium pipi aku, tidak lebih—"

"Oh, kau berkencan dengan Sebastian sekarang, Kay? Padahal baru satu minggu kita putus—"

"Dan memangnya kenapa?" teriak Kay. "Kita sudah putus. Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Apakah anda lupa siapa yang mengatakan untuk meninggalkan anda sendiri? Apa anda lupa siapa yang mengatakan, bahwa anda terlalu lemah untuk saya, dan saya pantas mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih muda dan lebih sehat dari anda? Apa anda lupa, siapa yang mengatakan untuk melupakan hubungan kita, untuk kebaikan saya sendiri, di hari ulang tahun saya? Apa anda lupa semua itu, Tuan Kepala Jaksa Iblis?!"

Orang-orang sekarang menonton mereka dengan tertarik. Beberapa jurnalis yang lewat mulai memotret dan merekam pertengkaran mereka.

"Bukankah ini yang anda inginkan?! Bukankah ini yang anda mau, agar saya meninggalkan anda sendiri?! Apa hak anda untuk melarang saya menemukan pria lain yang jauh lebih baik dari anda, yang bisa menerima dengan tulus segala perhatian yang saya berikan?" seru Kay lagi, kemudian ia maju selangkah, dan mendorong Edgeworth hingga Edgeworth jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Kay kemudian membalikkan badannya, dan menggenggam tangan Sebastian. "Ayo, Sebastian!" Lalu mereka berdua pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Wajah Edgeworth memerah. Ia kemudian bangkit dan membersihkan celananya yang kotor akibat terjatuh tadi. Orang-orang sekarang memandanginya dengan berbisik-bisik dan dengan pandangan sinis.

" _Kau dengar semua yang dikatakan Nona Faraday tadi?"_

" _Yeah…. Tuan Kepala Jaksa ternyata adalah seorang bajingan!_

" _Memutuskan pacarnya di hari ulang tahunnya. Sungguh menjijikkan"_

" _Dia yang mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Nona Faraday, lalu dia marah karena Nona Faraday memiliki pacar baru. Idiot macam apa dia?"_

Edgeworth menerobos kerumunan orang-orang itu dan berjalan dengan sangat cepat menuju mobilnya. Sementara para jurnalis mengejarnya di belakang.

"Hey, Tuan Kepala Jaksa, tunggu! Kami punya beberapa pertanyaan untuk anda."

"No comment."

"Tuan Kepala Jaksa, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara anda dengan Nona Faraday? Apa yang membuat anda mencampakkannya di hari ulang tahunnya?"

"No comment."

"Mengapa anda mengatakan bahwa anda terlalu lemah untuk Nona Faraday? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan penyakit arrhythmia anda yang tidak kunjung sembuh?"

"Aku bilang, NO COMMENT! Kehidupan pribadi saya bukan urusan anda!" teriak Edgeworth, kemudian ia membalikkan badan, dan meninju kamera wartawan yang mengintainya. Kamera wartawan itu akhirnya jatuh. Edgeworth kemudian berlari ke mobilnya, masuk ke dalam, dan menyetir dengan sangat cepat menuju ke rumahnya.

 **October 15** **th** **, 2027  
Miles Edgeworth's Home**

Dengan terengah-engah Edgeworth masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kemarahan telah membuat sakit dadanya kambuh lagi dan Edgeworth merasa ini sakit dada paling parah yang pernah dirasakannya. Dadanya terasa perih dan panas, seakan-akan ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat dadanya terasa begitu sakit, apakah penyakitnya atau rasa cemburunya. Ia terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh di ruang tamu. Pelayan pribadinya, Luciana, wanita keibuan yang berumur 63 tahun, dan sudah bekerja untuk Edgeworth selama 8 tahun, dengan sigap menangkapnya dan membantunya duduk di kursi.

"Master Miles, sakit dada kau kambuh lagi?" Edgeworth hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Master, dimana obat anda?"

"Di tas." jawab Edgeworth lemah. Ia tak tahan lagi. Ia ingin menjerit sekeras mungkin. Ia ingin mati sekarang juga. Ia merasa dadanya akan meledak.

Luciana kemudian membongkar tas Edgeworth dan membantu Edgeworth menelan obatnya. Tapi Edgeworth masih merasakan sakit dada yang sangat menyiksa. Matanya sekarang berair menahan sakit. Darah perlahan-lahan muncul dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Master!" seru Luciana. "Master tunggu disini, saya akan panggil ambulans…"

"Tidak," potong Edgeworth. "Ambilkan saja satu butir pil lagi."

"Tapi, Master-!"

"Satu. Butir. Pil. Lagi."

Luciana tidak berani membantah. Ia akhirnya mengambil satu butir pil lagi dan membantu Edgeworth menelannya. Edgeworth mengerjap, rasa sakit di dadanya dan mimisannya perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda, Master?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih banyak, Luciana."

"Master, sebelumnya sakit dada anda tidak pernah sampai separah ini. Boleh aku tahu, apa anda yang mengganggu anda, Master?"

"Tidak, Luciana. Aku tidak mau membicarakannya. Aku..aku mau istirahat."

"Baik, Master. Jika Master butuh apa-apa, panggil saja saya."

"Ya, Luciana. Terima kasih banyak."

Edgeworth masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan mengganti cravat serta kemejanya dengan piama. Ia merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya, dan memandang kosong ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan? Ia tahu, tindakannya tadi sangat bodoh. Meninju Sebastian padahal ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Bertengkar dengan Kay di depan umum. Dan meninju kamera wartawan. Pasti dalam beberapa hari ke depan, akan terbit berita-berita yang menyudutkannya dan menghinanya. Setelah ia mengingat-ngingat lagi apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, ia akhirnya menyesal telah bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Ia menarik selimutnya, memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Badannya terasa dingin sekarang. Ia mulai menggigil. Badannya terasa lemas dari sebelumnya. Dengan susah payah, ia meraba-raba botol obatnya dan menelan satu pil lagi. Ia tidak peduli jika ia harus mati karena overdosis—mungkin itu lebih baik daripada harus terus menerus menahan segala rasa sakit yang menyerangnya. Ia mencoba memejamkan mata lagi, dan kali ini ia berhasil tidur pulas.

 **October 15** **th** **, 2027  
Apartemen Kay Faraday**

"Ouch! Pelan-pelan, Kay!" ucap Sebastian saat Kay mengompres matanya yang ditinju oleh Edgeworth.

"Maaf Sebastian, tapi aku harus menekannya supaya mata kau tidak bengkak."

"Aku tidak percaya Tuan Edgeworth bisa berbuat kekanak-kanakan seperti itu," ucap Sebastian sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jaksa lemah dan penyakitan itu,-"

"Jangan sebut dia lemah dan penyakitan!" seru Kay tiba-tiba sambil membanting kompres yang sedang dipegangnya . Sebastian menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kay, ada apa dengan kau? Kau masih mau membelanya setelah ia mempermalukan kau di depan puluhan orang seperti tadi?"

"Aku tidak membelanya," ucap Kay ketus. "Aku hanya tidak suka kau menyebutnya lemah dan penyakitan, karena ia tidak seperti itu. Ia pria yang paling kuat yang pernah aku kenal."

"Tch!" ucap Sebastian sambil melipat tangannya. "Aku mengerti. Jawab aku, Kay. Kau masih mencintai Tuan Edgeworth, bukan? Kau hanya menggunakan aku sebagai tempat pelarian saja? Tempat pelarian untuk melupakannya? Kay, dia mencampakkan kau di hari ulang tahun kau! Bagaimana mungkin kau masih bisa mencintai pria pengecut yang—"

"Cukup, Sebastian!" seru Kay. "Percakapan ini berakhir!"

Walau begitu, Kay mengakui bahwa semua yang diucapkan Sebastian memang benar. Ia masih mencintai Edgeworth. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan Edgeworth hanya dalam seminggu saja. Ia hanya menggunakan Sebastian sebagai tempat pelariannya. Ia tidak mencintai Sebastian, dan tidak akan pernah.

Karena hanya ada satu pria yang mengisi hatinya, dan pria itu bernama Miles Edgeworth.

Kay merasa marah. Mengapa Edgeworth harus menderita penyakit itu? Mengapa? Jika Edgeworth tidak pernah menderita arrhythmia, hubungan mereka akan sangat mulus. Jika Edgeworth tidak menderita arrhythmia, dialah yang akan berada di apartemennya sekarang, bukan Sebastian. Jika Edgeworth tidak menderita arrhythmia, ia tidak akan memandang rendah dirinya sendiri…

Masihkah ada harapan?

Baik untuk hubungannya dengan Edgeworth, dan juga kesembuhan untuk Edgeworth?

Dua minggu berlalu sejak insiden pertengkarannya dengan Kay dan insiden ia meninju Sebastian. Seperti yang sudah diduga Edgeworth, media-media memuat berita yang memojokkannya setelah kejadian itu. Mereka mengolok-ngoloknya hampir setiap hari, membuat plesetan atas namanya, dan bahkan membuat lelucon kejam tentang penyakitnya.

" _Kepala Jaksa Miles Edgeworth meninju Sebastian Debeste akibat cemburu setelah memergoki Mr. Debeste mencium pipi Nona Faraday, mantan pacarnya. Sungguh perbuatan yang memalukan dan tidak layak dicontoh untuk seorang Kepala Jaksa"_

" _Kepala Jaksa Miles Edgeworth mencampakkan kekasihnya, Kay Faraday di hari ulang tahunnya. Ia tidak lebih dari pria brengsek yang hanya bisa menyakiti hati wanita"_

" _Beredar rumor kalau Kepala Jaksa Miles Edgeworth hanya menggunakan Nona Faraday sebagai pelampiasan hasrat seksualnya"_

" _Beredar rumor kalau sakit arrhythmia Kepala Jaksa Miles Edgeworth hanyalah sandiwara belaka untuk menarik simpati masyarakat"_

" _Kepala Jaksa Miles Edgeworth terserang sakit dada saat pengadilan hari ini berlangsung. Ini menunjukkan betapa lemah dan tidak kapabel ia untuk menjabat sebagai seorang Kepala Jaksa"_

" _Masyarakat menuntut untuk mengganti Kepala Jaksa Miles Edgeworth karena menurut mereka Kepala Jaksa Miles Edgeworth bukanlah contoh yang baik dan tidak lebih dari seorang pria brengsek"_

" _Setelah Jaksa Iblis, Kepala Jaksa Miles Edgeworth memiliki nama julukan baru : Jaksa Bajingan"_

" _Hari ini, Kepala Jaksa Miles Edgeworth terlihat memasuki rumah sakit, lagi. Ini yang keempat kalinya dalam satu minggu, mari kita taruhan, kapan namanya akan tercatat di Guiness Book of World Record sebagai Prosecutor yang paling banyak masuk rumah sakit?"_

Edgeworth menatap gambar karikatur dirinya yang sedang mencengkeram dada yang dimuat di salah satu koran, dan di sebelah gambar karikatur itu, terdapat tulisan _"MOMMY…DADDY….. DADA AKU SAKIT… UWAA…MOMMY…DADDY… I WANT MILK…"_ Dengan marah Edgeworth membanting dan merobek semua tumpukan majalah, koran, dan tabloid yang memuat berbagai headline yang mengejek dirinya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

Dipojokkan oleh media bukan hal yang baru baginya. Ia sudah populer, bahkan sangat populer sejak ia masih berusia 20 tahun. Ketenarannya bahkan menyaingi bintang-bintang papan atas Hollywood seperti Angelina Jolie dan Tom Cruise. Ketika menangani kasus SL-9, media juga memuat berita dan rumor yang memojokkannya karena diduga telah memalsukan barang bukti.

Tapi saat itu berbeda. Ia masih sehat dan tidak memiliki penyakit apapun saat itu. Meski media juga memojokkannya saat menangani kasus SL-9, tapi mereka tidak memuat kata-kata sadis dan kejam seperti yang Edgeworth baca sekarang. Sehingga pemberitaan media kala itu tidak membuatnya depresi sama sekali, meski ia juga merasakan tekanan. Sekarang media memperlakukannya seakan-akan ia adalah sebuah badut dan bahan olok-olok paling lezat.

Ia mencoba mengabaikannya, tapi lama-lama ia tidak tahan juga. Setiap ia masuk ke ruang sidang, ia harus selalu menerima tatapan sinis dan ejekan dari orang-orang. Jika sakit dadanya kambuh dan ia kepergok minum obat di tempat umum, dalam hitungan jam saja, media akan langsung memuat headline yang mengolok-ngoloknya. Ia terus berusaha mengabaikan, dan mengabaikan, sampai suatu hari ia membaca artikel yang menyebut-nyebut tentang ayahnya, dan ia tidak tahan lagi.

"… _.Kepala Jaksa Edgeworth benar-benar gagal sebagai putra dari almarhum Gregory Edgeworth. Ia benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan almarhum Gregory Edgeworth. Almarhum Gregory Edgeworth tidak akan pernah meninju juniornya di muka umum. Almarhum Gregory Edgeworth tidak akan pernah meninju kamera wartawan hanya karena mereka ingin mewawancarainya. Dia seharusnya menjaga nama baik almarhum ayahnya. Saya rasa almarhum Gregory Edgeworth pasti sedang menangis di surga sana, melihat anak tunggalnya menjadi pria brengsek lemah yang memberikan nama buruk bagi kenangannya…."_

Setelah membaca artikel itu, Edgeworth menolak untuk muncul di publik. Dia melewatkan sidangnya, mengabaikan kasus-kasus yang ditanganinya, tidak melakukan check up ke dokter lagi, bahkan tidak mau meminum obatnya lagi. Ia hanya berbaring terlentang di tempat tidurnya, tanpa melakukan apa pun. Makanan yang disiapkan Luciana untuknya hanya ia makan sebanyak tiga atau empat sendok. Berat badannya menurun drastis, kantung mata muncul di kelopak matanya, rambutnya menjadi acak-acakan tak beraturan, dan janggut tipis mulai muncul di dagunya.

Ia sedang mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak peduli. Lagipula, untuk apa dia hidup lebih lama lagi? Penyakitnya akan membunuhnya sewaktu-waktu pada akhirnya. Semua orang memojokkannya. Mungkin kematian lebih baik baginya. Jika ia meninggal, ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya. Jika ia meninggal, media tidak akan mengolok-oloknya lagi dan akan mengganti headline mereka dengan betapa ia adalah seorang pria yang baik ia saat ia masih hidup.

Kay sangat khawatir dengan Edgeworth. Ia sudah membaca berita dan ejekan untuk Edgeworth yang dimuat di media. Ingin sekali rasanya bagi Kay untuk menelepon Edgeworth, bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja, atau mengunjungi rumahnya untuk memastikan ejekan dari media tidak mempengaruhi Edgeworth sama sekali. Tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa. Edgeworth pasti tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya dan akan mengusirnya. Maka dari itu Kay selalu mengontak Luciana untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Edgeworth. Dan, Luciana selalu berkata kalau Edgeworth tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya, hanya berbaring, tidak melakukan apapun, bahkan sudah lama tidak meminum obatnya lagi. Itu membuat kekhawatiran Kay semakin bertambah. Seandainya saja ada cara agar ia bisa membuat semangat Edgeworth bangkit lagi….

Kay juga merasa bersalah. Jika ia tidak menyebut-nyebut kejadian saat pesta ulang tahunnya, mungkin media tidak akan mengolok-ngolok Edgeworth seperti ini. Ingin sekali rasanya Kay minta maaf kepada Edgeworth..

Sebenarnya, Kay tidak mengerti kenapa Edgeworth membiarkan media menang atas dirinya. Kenapa Edgeworth menganggap serius perkataan media? Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah peduli apa yang orang katakan tentang dirinya. Pertanyaannya akhirnya terjawab saat membaca artikel tentang Edgeworth dan Gregory. Ia merasa geram sekali dan ingin rasanya menjejalkan lencana Yatagarasu-nya ke mulut jurnalis yang tega menulis artikel itu.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan!" teriak Kay sambil meremas koran yang baru selesai dibacanya.

"Ada apa, Kay?" tanya Sebastian.

"Orang-orang media. Mereka terus menerus mengolok-ngolok, memfitnah dan memojokkan Miles setelah kejadian itu. Mereka bahkan mengolok-ngolok tentang penyakitnya, dan sekarang mereka menulis artikel tentang gagalnya Miles sebagai anak Gregory!"

Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau begitu marah?"

"Marah? Kenapa? Tentu saja aku marah, Sebastian! Mereka menyebut Miles pria brengsek, menuduh Miles hanya berpura-pura sakit, mengatakan kalau Miles hanya menggunakan aku sebagai pelampiasan hasrat seksualnya, bahkan menggambar karikatur Miles yang sedang kumat saat pengadilan! Gara-gara mereka, Miles jadi stress berat dan bahkan tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya…"

"Oh," Sebastian mendengus. "Jadi kau masih mengawasi dan mencari tahu keadaannya. Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya, Kay?"

"Karena…."

"Karena kau masih mencintainya. Benar begitu, Kay?"

Kay menelan ludah. Ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau masih tetap peduli dan mencintai Tuan Edgeworth, Kay? Dia mencampakkan kau! Dia sendiri mengakui kalau dia tidak pantas untuk kau, tapi kau tetap saja peduli dan mencintainya.. Kapan kau sadar, Kay? Kau tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya…"

"Cukup, Sebastian!" teriak Kay. "Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Miles sekarang, dia menderita, Sebastian! Dia butuh seseorang untuk bersandar!"

"Menderita? Begitu ya? Kau tidak ingat saat aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ayah kandung aku sendiri adalah seorang kriminal dan ia terus menerus mengatakan aku adalah anak tidak berguna dan idiot? Dan bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya di pengadilan? Tapi apa aku lalu berlari ke kamar aku, dan membenamkan wajah aku ke bantal? Tidak. Aku berdiri dengan dua kaki aku sendiri. Tegak. Tuan Edgeworth memang lemah. Jika dia tidak lemah, dia tidak akan membiarkan media mengalahkannya!"

"Sebastian, siapapun akan merasa putus asa jika menderita penyakit parah dan orang malah mengejeknya setiap hari," ucap Kay pelan, "Dan, kau lupa siapa yang membuat kau bisa berdiri tegak menghadapi ayah kau? Miles lah yang membuat kau bisa menghadapi ayah kau! Dan bisa-bisanya kau bilang dia lemah—"

"Justru karena itu! Padahal ia yang membuat aku menjadi seperti sekarang ini, ia yang menyemangati aku untuk memilih jalan yang berbeda dari Ayah, dan lepas dari bayang-bayang Ayah. Tapi kenapa ia bisa menjadi selemah ini? Karena penyakitnya? Karena hubungannya dengan kau yang tidak ada masa depan? Ia menyemangati aku supaya tidak menjadi pria lemah, dan sekarang ia malah menunjukkan kelemahan."

Kay menggerutu pelan dalam hati, karena kata-kata Sebastian memang benar. Bagaimana caranya, supaya ia bisa membuat semangat Edgeworth bangkit lagi? Bagaimana caranya supaya ia bisa meyakinkan Edgeworth?

Lalu, sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya.

Ia harus minta bantuan Maya, Phoenix, dan Franziska.

"LAGI?!" seru Phoenix setelah selesai membaca artikel yang mengolok-ngolok Edgeworth. Dengan geram ia merobek koran itu.

"Nick, ada apa? Kenapa kau marah-marah seperti itu?" tanya Maya sambil menyerahkan secangkir teh ke tangan Phoenix.

"Media sialan… Mereka terus-terusan mengejek dan membuat berita yang memojokkan Edgeworth, Maya! Mereka membuat lelucon tentang penyakitnya, tentang hubungannya dengan Kay, dan masih banyak lagi…. Ini sudah keterlaluan!"

"Aku setuju, Nick… tapi bagaimanapun Edgeworth sangat terkenal, dan kita tidak mungkin membungkam media—" perkataan Maya terpotong oleh Kay yang tiba-tiba melompat masuk ke dalam.

"Kay, astaga! Berapa kali kami harus katakan, jika mampir kesini jangan membuat kami terkena serangan jantung!" seru Maya. Kay nyengir lemah.

"Maaf Maya, maaf Tuan Wright. Aku hanya ingin berbicara kepada kalian…. Tentang Miles… aku sangat khawatir dengannya," gumam Kay.

"Yeah, kami juga, Kay. Media terus menerus mengejek dan memojokkannya… Seperti tidak ada bahan berita lain saja… Dan Edgeworth tidak pernah menjawab telepon atau membalas pesan singkat kami… Kami tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, dia tidak pernah muncul lagi di publik sekarang… Bahkan menelantarkan semua kasus yang sedang ditanganinya.." Phoenix menghela nafas.

"Aku berkomunikasi dengan Mrs. Luciana, pelayan pribadinya, dan kondisi dia benar-benar tidak baik, Maya, Tuan Wright. Dia terus-terusan mengunci diri di kamarnya, makan hanya tiga atau empat sendok sehari, tidak melakukan check up ke dokter lagi, tidak pernah meminum obatnya lagi, dan tadi malam Mrs. Luciana menelepon aku kalau ia memergoki Miles sedang meminum dua botol wine. Dia….dia sepertinya sedang mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri secara perlahan-lahan."

"APA?" seru Phoenix. "Edgeworth minum wine? Maya, Kay, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, mengapa dia membiarkan ejekan media mempengaruhinya?"

"Ini semua salah aku," ucap Kay pelan. "Sekitar dua minggu lalu, aku dan Miles bertengkar di tempat umum. Aku baru pulang menonton bersama Sebastian, kemudian Sebastian mencium pipi aku. Miles marah, dan ia meninju Sebastian. Lalu aku berteriak dengan keras tentang kejadian saat pesta ulang tahun aku, bagaimana ia mencampakkan aku di hari ulang tahun aku, bagaimana ia menyuruh aku untuk meninggalkan dia…. Para jurnalis lewat, ia juga meninju kamera jurnalis yang hendak bertanya kepadanya, dan gara-gara kejadian itulah media mengejeknya setiap hari."

Maya menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Kay, tapi itu bukan salah kau. Yang salah adalah para jurnalis yang senang sekali mencampuri urusan dan kehidupan pribadi orang lain!"

"Tetap saja aku penyebab semuanya, Maya! Semua hinaan, cacian, dan ejekan yang didapat Miles, semua gara-gara aku! Aku ingin sekali minta maaf kepadanya, dan mencoba menyemangatinya, tapi aku tahu ia pasti akan menolak aku dan tidak akan mau bertemu dengan aku. Jadi, aku ingin minta tolong kepada kalian, guys. Maukah kalian bicara dengan Miles untuk aku? Semangati dia kalau ejekan media seharusnya tidak membuatnya menjadi kehiangan semangat hidup seperti ini!"

Phoenix mengangguk mantap. "Jangan khawatir, Kay. Kami akan ke rumah Edgeworth besok dan mencoba membujuknya."

"Serahkan semuanya kepada kami, Kay," ujar Maya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Maya, Tuan Wright. Aku mengandalkan kalian, guys."

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang telah direncanakan, Phoenix dan Maya berangkat ke rumah Edgeworth. Mereka juga mengajak Franziska serta Lang. Lebih banyak orang yang mencoba berbicara dengan Edgeworth, lebih baik. Agar Edgeworth tahu bahwa ia memiliki orang-orang yang peduli kepadanya.

Phoenix menekan bel pintu rumah Edgeworth. Tidak lama kemudian, Mrs. Luciana keluar.

"Halo, Mrs. Luciana. Kami ingin bertemu dengan Edgeworth," ucap Phoenix.

Mrs. Luciana menghela nafas pendek, dan dengan pasrah menjawab, "Maaf, Tuan Wright. Nona Maya. Nona Von Karma. Tuan Lang. Tapi Master tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun. Ia sudah memerintahkan kepada saya agar tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk. Lebih baik kalian semua pulang saja. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya hanya menuruti perintah Master Miles."

"Bullshit." ucap Phoenix jengkel, kemudian ia menerobos masuk sebelum Mrs. Luciana bisa mencegahnya.

"H-hey, Tuan Wright! Tunggu! Master Miles akan sangat marah kepada saya! Hhey!"

Phoenix berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan. Ia kemudian berjalan ke depan pintu kamar Edgeworth, dan mengetuk pintu itu dengan sangat kencang.

"EDGEWORTH!" teriak Phoenix. "EDGEWORTH! Hentikan semua omong kosong ini! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam, Edgeworth! Buka pintunya! Kami ingin bicara dengan kau! Ini bukan kau yang kami kenal, Edgeworth! Buka pintunya!"

Edgeworth yang sedang minum wine di kamarnya, menoleh ke arah pintu dengan jengkel.

 _Itu suara Wright. Mau apa dia kesini? Berpura-pura bersimpati kepada aku? Atau hanya ingin melihat bagaimana rival dan temannya ini hancur?_

Edgeworth melanjutkan meminum wine nya, dan mengabaikan ketukan pintu yang semakin keras.

"Tuan Edgeworth, tolong buka pintunya, kami hanya ingin bicara dengan kau, kami sangat khawatir dengan kau!"

"Adik kecil bodoh! Cepat buka pintunya! Jangan membuat kami jengkel!"

"Edgey-boy! Buka pintunya! Kami peduli pada kau, Edgey-boy!"

 _Kenapa mereka tidak meninggalkan aku sendiri saja?!_

"Edgeworth, kalau kau tidak mau membuka pintunya dalam 5 menit, aku akan mendobrak pintu ini, Edgeworth!" teriak Phoenix. Edgeworth mendengus.

 _Yeah, coba saja kalau kau berani, Wright._ Saat ia hendak menenggak botol wine nya lagi, pintu mendadak menjeblak terbuka. Maya, Phoenix, Franziska, dan Lang menerobos masuk. Dengan cepat Phoenix merebut wine yang ada di tangan Edgeworth dan membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah.

"H-hey! Apa yang kau lakukan, Wright?! Kau mendobrak pintu kamar aku, kau menerobos kamar aku tanpa izin! Aku akan menuntut kau, Wright!"

"Edgeworth, lihat aku!" seru Phoenix sambil memegang wajah Edgeworth dan mengarahkannya ke matanya. "Ini bukan kau, Edgeworth! Kenapa kau membiarkan media mengalahkan kau? Kenapa kau menutup diri dari semua orang? Apa kau tidak ingin hidup lagi? Mana Edgeworth yang aku kenal? Mana Edgeworth yang selalu berdiri tegak, dan tidak menyerah dalam situasi seburuk apapun?"

"MEMANGNYA KAU MENGERTI APA?!" teriak Edgeworth sambil mendorong Phoenix. "Keluar, Wright! Kalian juga, Franziska, Lang, Maya! Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan kalian!"

"Edgey-boy!" seru Lang. "Kami datang kesini karena kami peduli pada kau,-"

"Aku bilang, keluar, keluar, keluar! Luci-AHN-" Edgeworth mencengkeram dadanya. Sakit dadanya kembali kambuh. Ia merasa sulit sekali untuk bernafas. Luciana masuk ke kamarnya, lalu dengan pelan meminta mereka semua pergi.

"Maaf sekali, Tuan Wright, Nona Maya, Tuan Lang, Nona Von Karma, tapi dengan segala hormat saya minta anda semua pergi sekarang juga. Tolong sekali, tolong, saya mohon. Master ingin sendirian dan saya mohon agar tidak memperparah kondisinya," pinta Luciana dengan memelas.

Phoenix, Maya, Lang, dan Franziska akhirnya menyerah dan meninggalkan rumah Edgeworth. Tentu tidak baik jika mereka membuat penyakit Edgeworth kumat lagi.

Kay menggigit bibirnya. Phoenix sudah memberitahunya tentang kejadian di rumah Edgeworth tadi. Phoenix adalah harapan terakhirnya untuk membuat Edgeworth bersemangat lagi, dan ternyata ia gagal. Sekarang,siapa yang kira-kira bisa menasihati Edgeworth? Siapa yang bisa membuat Edgeworth mendengarkan dia? Lalu tiba-tiba saja, sebuah ide muncul di benak Kay.

"Maya. Kau adalah seorang spirit medium, bukan?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa, Kay?"

"Bisakah…bisakah kau memanggil arwah ayah Miles? Gregory Edgeworth? Dan memintanya untuk berbicara dengan Miles? Mungkin saja setelah bertemu dengan arwah ayahnya, Miles bisa merasa lebih baik…."

Mata Maya melebar, kemudian ia tertawa.

"Ide bagus, Kay! Tentu aku bisa! Apa kau punya foto almarhum Gregory Edgeworth? Aku hanya perlu fotonya supaya bisa memanggil arwahnya."

"Ada, aku punya!Miles memberikannya kepada aku beberapa waktu lalu…" Kay membongkar dompetnya, dan mengeluarkan foto Edgeworth bersama Gregory saat ia masih kecil. "Ini, Maya!" Kemudian Kay memberikan foto itu kepada Maya. Maya mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di kertas dan memanggil arwah Tuan Gregory! Serahkan saja kepada aku!"

"Terima kasih banyak, Maya."

"Kay, ide kau brilian. Semoga cara ini berhasil." ucap Phoenix.

Edgeworth berguling di bawah selimutnya. Badannya menggigil hebat sekali, rambut dan wajahnya sudah basah ditutupi oleh keringat. Untuk sesaat, ia terlihat seperti baru saja menyelam di kolam renang. Ia demam tinggi pada malam harinya setelah kedatangan Phoenix, Maya, Lang, dan Franziska tadi. Kepalanya bergerak dari sisi ke sisi di bantalnya, sementara ia mengigau tanpa henti.

"Kay….. Ibu… Ayah….No….Ayah…kembali….jangan ganggu Ayah….tinggalkan aku sendiri….. Von Karma…kau membunuh Ayah…..Ayah….kembali….von Karma….lift…tembakan pistol… Kay…maafkan aku…..maafkan aku….Ayah…maafkan aku… aku gagal sebagai anak kau….."

Lalu tiba-tiba, Edgeworth merasakan sebuah tangan lembut membelai rambutnya.

"Miles," panggil orang yang membelai rambutnya itu dengan lembut, "Lama tak bertemu."

Edgeworth membuka matanya dan mengerjap. _Ini tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Ini tidak mungkin sebuah kenyataan. Ini pasti sebuah mimpi yang sangat indah._ Gregory Edgeworth duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya, tersenyum melihat putra kecilnya yang kini sudah menjadi laki-laki dewasa.

"Ayah?" tanya Edgeworth serak. Meski ini hanyalah mimpi, tapi akhirnya ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan ayahnya, setelah 26 tahun lamanya… Ayah yang sangat dikaguminya dan dicintainya.

"Halo, Nak. Lama tidak bertemu."

"AYAH!" seru Edgeworth lagi, kemudian ia duduk di tempat tidurnya, dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Gregory. Untuk saat itu, Edgeworth merasa dirinya seperti berusia 9 tahun kembali. Ia tidak peduli kalau ia adalah pria dewasa. Ia hanya ingin memeluk ayahnya dengan erat, dan tidak melepaskannya lagi, sehingga mereka tidak perlu berpisah lagi. Lalu, tangisnya pecah di dada Gregory. Gregory menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Edgeworth, dan mencium kepala Edgeworth.

"Shhhh….shhhhhhhh….shhhhhh…." ucap Gregory berusaha menenangkan Edgeworth.

Edgeworth kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Gregory dan mengelap kedua matanya. "Ayah, maafkan aku. Aku begitu cengeng dan lemah."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nak. Tidak ada salahnya untuk menangis. Menangis menunjukkan bahwa kita adalah manusia yang memiliki perasaan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

"Ayah, aku gagal sebagai anak kau, Ayah!" seru Edgeworth tiba-tiba. "Aku…aku tidak pantas menjadi anak kau! Aku gagal menjaga nama baik kau!"

"Miles, Ayah selalu mengawasi kau, Nak. Dan tiada hari tanpa Ayah meneteskan air mata haru karena betapa membanggakannya kau bagi Ayah."

"Tapi, Ayah! Aku…aku…"

"Ya, Nak. Ayah tahu tentang penyakit kau. Ayah tahu tentang hubungan kau dengan Kay. Ayah tahu tentang bagaimana media mengejek dan memojokkan kau setiap hari. Miles, memiliki penyakit bukan berarti kau lemah. Justru itu berarti kau jauh lebih kuat dari yang lain, karena kau bisa terus bertahan dan berdiri tegak dengan penyakit yang kau derita."

"Tapi, Ayah! Sakit dada aku selalu kambuh setiap hari. Aku harus minum obat setiap dua jam sekali. Aku bahkan tidak kuat menemani Kay menonton film horror di bioskop. Aku juga tidak kuat menemani Kay menaiki wahana di taman hiburan! Aku….aku lemah, Ayah!"

"Dan itu bukan suatu kelemahan! Maka dari itu, Miles! Kau harus terus berjuang dan bertarung! Kau tidak boleh kalah oleh penyakit kau! Ayah melihat bagaimana kau membuat Sebastian Debeste menjadi percaya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ayah melihat bagaimana kau berjuang tanpa menyerah saat menangkap Calisto Yew dan Simon Keyes. Kau harus melakukan yang sama dengan dirimu sendiri! Percaya pada diri kau sendiri. Dan tegakkan kepala kau di tengah-tengah jurnalis dan media yang mengolok-olok kau, buktikan kepada mereka bahwa mereka salah besar! Ayah percaya kau pasti bisa, Nak. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

Edgeworth terdiam. Kata-kata Ayahnya sangat perlu ia ingat..

"Oh ya, Miles, Ayah melihat bagaimana sikap kau kepada teman-teman kau pagi ini. Dan bagaimana sikap kau saat Ibu kau mengunjungi kau di rumah sakit. Itu bukan sikap yang bisa dibenarkan, Nak. Kau harus minta maaf kepada teman-teman kau. Phoenix. Maya. Franziska. Lang. Mereka semua peduli kepada kau. Juga Ibu kau."

"Ayah, wanita itu meninggalkan aku saat aku masih berusia 5 tahun!"

"Dan ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya, kan? Ia sudah minta maaf kepada kau. Tidak ada yang lebih mulia dari memaafkan, Miles. Kau berjanji kepada Ayah? Kau akan minta maaf kepada teman-teman kau, dan kepada Ibu kau? Kau berjanji setelah ini kau akan kembali ke dunia luar, keluar dari kamar ini, dan tidak minum wine lagi? Kau berjanji, setelah ini, kau akan menjadi Miles Edgeworth, anak Ayah yang tidak pernah mengenal kata menyerah di dalam hidupnya? Dan kau akan bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan dengan penyakit kau?"

Edgeworth tersenyum lemah. "Baiklah, Ayah. Aku berjanji."

"Dan satu lagi. Kau berjanji kau akan bertemu dengan Kay, dan minta maaf kepadanya juga?"

"Ayah," bisik Edgeworth. "Dia tidak akan mau memaafkan aku. Aku mencampakkan dia. Aku terlalu kejam kepadanya."

Gregory menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia akan, Miles. Dia akan. Karena seorang pria sejati tidak akan berpaling dari wanita yang dicintainya. Kau berjanji pada Ayah?"

"Baiklah, Ayah. Aku berjanji."

Gregory balas tersenyum, kemudian membelai rambut Edgeworth sekali lagi dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Bagus. Itu baru anak Ayah. Ayah akan selalu mengawasi kau, dan kalau kau tidak menepati semua janji tadi, Ayah akan sangat kecewa. Sekarang sudah saatnya Ayah pergi."

"Tapi…." ucap Edgeworth kecewa. "Kita baru mengobrol sebentar…Tidak bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama, Ayah?"

"Tidak bisa, Nak. Tapi ingat, Ayah selalu mengawasi kau. Selamat tinggal, Nak. I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad. Thanks for everything." Kemudian Edgeworth kembali tertidur pulas. Keesokan harinya, saat bangun, demamnya sudah turun dan ia merasa badannya jauh lebih segar. Ia tersenyum mengingat mimpinya semalam. Mimpi yang sangat indah, bisa kembali memeluk dan bicara dengan ayahnya. Entah kenapa, mimpi itu terasa nyata dan ia memikirkan semua kata-kata ayahnya di dalam mimpi. Ia berjanji kepada ayahnya untuk bangkit, dan ia akan menepatinya. Maka ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk mandi, ketika tiba-tiba menginjak sesuatu yang licin dan dingin di lantai. Dengan heran ia mengambil benda itu. Ternyata sebuah magatama.

Jadi, itu semua bukan mimpi. Merupakan sebuah kenyataan. Tersenyum kecil, Edgeworth memungut magatama itu dan menaruhnya di meja kamarnya, kemudian bergumam pelan sebelum pergi mandi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Maya."


	5. Chapter 5

Setelah Edgeworth selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ia bersiap-siap ke kantor Phoenix terlebih dahulu untuk mengembalikan magatama dan minta maaf kepada Phoenix dan Maya atas sikapnya yang kasar. Sebelum ia pergi ke kantor Phoenix, Edgeworth menyempatkan diri untuk berkaca dulu. Ia cukup kaget dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang sangat kurus dan wajahnya yang sangat pucat, membuat ia tampak seperti penderita kanker, bukan penderita arrhythmia.

 _Tenang saja, Edgeworth…. Setelah kau berdamai dengan Kay, ia pasti akan memasak berbagai macam makanan enak kesukaan kau dan bisa membuat berat badan kau menjadi normal lagi…_

Edgeworth tersenyum pasrah. _Yeah, kalau ia mau memaafkan aku._

Menyisir rambutnya sekali lagi, Edgeworth kemudian menyimpan magatama Maya dengan hati – hati ke dalam tasnya, dan berangkat menuju kantor Phoenix.

 **November 2** **nd** **, 2027  
Wright Anything Agency**

Kay, Franziska, Phoenix, dan Lang mendengarkan dengan penuh seksama laporan Maya setelah berhasil memanggil arwah Gregory Edgeworth. Maya membacakan kepada mereka semua penjelasan Gregory Edgeworth yang ditulis di dalam kertas.

"Mr. Gregory bilang, ia berhasil membujuk Edgeworth agar mau keluar dari kamar dan minta maaf kepada kita semua, termasuk kau juga, Kay. Ia juga bilang, Edgeworth tidak henti-hentinya menangis saat melihat ia lagi…Ah, Edgeworth yang malang," gumam Maya. "Kurasa ide kau memang berhasil, Kay, dan usaha aku untuk memanggil arwah Mr. Gregory tidak sia-sia."

Kay tersenyum lemah. "Semoga saja Miles benar-benar menepati janjinya kepada ayahnya… Aku… aku sangat merindukannya. Aku ingin sekali…. Bisa menjalani hari-hari bersamanya lagi…."

Bel kantor kemudian berdering. Dengan cepat Maya bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan lihat siapa yang datang."

Maya kemudian membuka pintu, dan alangkah terkejut serta bahagianya ia melihat Edgeworth berdiri di depan pintu kantor. Maya memperhatikan Edgeworth dengan seksama, setidaknya ia terlihat sedikit lebih baik sekarang, meski tubuhnya sangat kurus dan wajahnya sangat pucat. _Sungguh saat yang tepat! Kay sedang berada disini, dan kami bisa mendamaikan mereka berdua dengan cepat!_ Pikir Maya senang.

"Halo." Ucap Edgeworth kaku, bingung harus mengatakan apalagi.

"Halo, Tuan Edgeworth! Selamat pagi! Ah, cuaca mendung terus, ya? Bagaimana kabar kau? Kau, eh, kelihatan lebih sehat."

"Aku, um, baik. Aku, eh, datang kesini untuk mengembalikan magatama milik kau, Maya. "

"Magatama punya aku?" Alis Maya berkerut. "Bagaimana magatama aku bisa ada pada kau, Tuan Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth nyengir. "Karena kau memanggil arwah ayahku tadi malam, Maya. Dan magatama kau tertinggal di kamar aku setelah arwah ayah aku pergi. Ini, jangan sampai kau teledor lagi, barang ini bukankah sangat penting untuk kau?" Kemudian ia menyerahkan magatama itu ke tangan Maya.

"Oh!" Pipi Maya memerah seketika. "Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Edgeworth. Dan…eh…aku minta maaf jika aku lancang, tapi…yah…aku hanya ingin mencoba menolong kau, Tuan Edgeworth."

"Tidak apa-apa, Maya. Well, um, aku justru, eh, sangat berterima kasih, karena kau, aku bisa berbicara dengan ayah aku lagi…Aku juga minta maaf atas sikap aku yang kasar kemarin pagi."

"Sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Ayo, silahkan masuk dulu, Tuan Edgeworth! Tidak baik berdiri di luar lama-lama dengan cuaca sedingin ini." Ucap Maya. Baru saja Edgeworth membuka mulut untuk menolak, Maya sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kantor. Saat Edgeworth masuk dan melihat Kay sedang berada di dalam juga, suasana menjadi hening seketika. Selama beberapa detik, Edgeworth dan Kay hanya saling pandang dengan pipi merah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Halo, Kay." gumam Edgeworth pelan sambil memandang ke lantai, dengan suara pelan yang hampir tak terdengar sama sekali.

"Hai, Miles." jawab Kay, juga sambil merunduk, tanpa memandang wajah Edgeworth sama sekali.

Phoenix dengan tak sabar menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan bangkit dari kursinya. Kemudian ia berdiri di tengah-tengah Kay dan Edgeworth. Dengan agak kasar, Phoenix menarik tangan Edgeworth dan Kay untuk membuat mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"Kalian ini seperti anak SMA saja! Ayo, Kay, Edgeworth, apa kalian tidak punya kata-kata lain selain halo dan hai?" ucap Phoenix gemas. Lang, Franziska, dan Maya meledak tertawa.

"Ayolah, Edgey-boy, katakan sesuatu," ucap Lang.

"Ayo, adik kecil bodoh, jangan diam saja seperti robot! Buktikan kalau kau masih mencintai Kay!" seru Franziska tiba-tiba sambil mengayunkan cambuknya.

Sambil menghindar dari cambuk Franziska, Edgeworth menelan ludah.

"Maafkanakuatassikapaku," gumam Edgeworth cepat sekali.

"Maaf?" tanya Kay dengan bingung.

"Aku….aku…." Edgeworth memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku… minta maaf kepada kau, Kay. Maafkan aku telah mempermalukan kau di pesta ulang tahun kau, maafkan aku atas sikap aku yang kasar saat kau sedang bersama Debeste, maafkan aku telah menyakiti hati kau dengan mengabaikan kau…Maukah…" Edgeworth kembali menelan ludah. "Maukah kau..memberi aku kesempatan kedua? Jika kau memberikan aku kesempatan… Aku bersumpah… Aku akan mencintaimu dengan benar."

Kay diam saja. Tak lama kemudian, ia maju selangkah, dan menampar pipi kiri Edgeworth. Edgeworth menggosok pipi kirinya, dan menatap Kay dengan tercengang. Sementara Lang, Franziska, Maya, dan Phoenix juga ikut tercengang melihat reaksi Kay.

"Itu untuk kau menganggap kau terlalu lemah untuk aku dan merasa kau menjadi beban aku." Setelah itu, Kay sekali lagi menampar pipi Edgeworth, kali ini pipi kanan. "Itu untuk kau telah membiarkan media mengalahkan kau dan kau menyiksa diri kau sendiri." Tangan Kay terayun lagi, dan kali ini ia mencubit lengan kiri Edgeworth. "Itu untuk kau tidak pernah check-up ke dokter lagi dan membahayakan kesehatan kau." Lalu ia mencubit lengan kanan Edgeworth. "Itu untuk kau membuat badan kau menjadi kurus sekali. Tapi tenang, Tuan Kepala Jaksa, kau tetaplah sangat tampan bagi aku."

Kay kemudian mengalungkan lengannya di leher Edgeworth, dan mencium bibirnya. Wajah Edgeworth menjadi sangat merah padam.

"Jadi kau mau memaafkan aku, Kay? Kau mau memberi aku kesempatan kedua?" tanya Edgeworth setelah mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kay mencubit pipi Edgeworth, dan mengecup pipinya.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Kepala Jaksa. _The prosecution has no objection for give you a second chance."_

"T-teima kasih, Kay." Gumam Edgeworth pelan, kemudian mengecup tangan Kay dengan lembut. Dalam sekejap, kantor itu dipenuhi dengan gumaman "Awwww." Edgeworth buru-buru mundur selangkah, ia benar-benar lupa kalau saat itu sedang tidak berada di kantornya, melainkan di kantor Phoenix.

"Nah, akhirnya kita mendapatkan Edgeworth yang dulu! Semoga tidak ada lagi yang merintangi hubungan kalian," ucap Phoenix.

"Terima kasih, Wright. Ngomong-ngomong…. Aku juga ingin minta maaf kepada kalian semua, Franziska, Lang, Wright.. atas sikap aku yang kasar kemarin… Maaf aku sudah marah-marah dan mengusir kalian dengan kasar dari rumah aku seperti itu… Aku harap kalian mau memaafkan aku," gumam Edgeworth pelan. Lang dan Phoenix mendengus tertawa.

"Sudahlah, Edgeworth. Kami sudah memaafkan kau dari awal. Tidak usah dipikirkan," ucap Phoenix sambil menepuk punggung Edgeworth, yang dibalas oleh Edgeworth dengan senyuman kecil.

"Terima kasih, Wright."

"Tuan Kepala Jaksa," potong Kay,"apakah ini berarti saya bisa bekerja di kantor anda lagi?"

"Betul sekali, Yang Mulia. Ayo, kita ke kantor aku sekarang. Selamat pagi, semuanya."

"Bye, Edgeworth! Bye, Kay! Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Phoenix dan Maya. Edgeworth kemudian menggandeng tangan Kay, dan mereka berangkat menuju kantor Edgeworth.

 **November 2** **nd** **, 2027  
Kantor Kepala Jaksa**

"Huwaaah…." ujar Kay saat sampai di kantor Edgeworth. "Padahal aku meninggalkan kantor ini hanya kurang dari sebulan tapi rasanya seperti sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun. Oh, sofa merah, oh, set catur, aku benar-benar rindu pada kau."

Edgeworth tertawa kecil. "Jangan bilang kau jauh lebih merindukan sofa merah dan set catur dibanding pemilik dari kantor ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Tuan Kepala Jaksa," Kay terkikik. "Aku merindukan segala tentang kau, rambut kau, mata, hidung, alis, dan juga cravat kau." Kay berdiri dan mengecup bibir Edgeworth dengan lembut. Edgeworth membalas mengecup bibir Kay, sementara ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kay. Kay membalas dengan mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Edgeworth, sebelum mulai mencium Edgeworth dengan cepat dan ganas.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kay saat mereka berhenti berciuman.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Ayah kau? Sampai akhirnya kau mau bangkit lagi?"

"Yah, tidak begitu banyak, sebetulnya…. Dia menasihati aku… Dia bilang dia selalu mengawasi aku… Dan… ia mengatakan bahwa tiada hari tanpa ia terharu karena sangat bangga terhadap aku." Edgeworth menjawab dengan suara tercekat.

"Kau pasti sudah merindukannya lagi, ya?" tanya Kay sambil membelai punggung Edgeworth dengan lembut.

"Y-yeah… Aku agak kecewa karena Ayah berbicara dengan aku hanya sebentar saja… W-well… Aku sempat menangis saat memintanya untuk tinggal. Sangat kekanak-kanakan, bukan?"

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan kau, Miles. Aku juga merindukan Ayah setiap hari. Kadang aku berkhayal bisa berada di dalam pelukan atau pangkuannya lagi."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak meminta Maya untuk memanggil arwah Ayah kau, Kay? Setidaknya itu bisa mengobati rindu kau."

Kay tersenyum lemah, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Miles. Meminta Maya untuk memanggil arwah Ayah hanya agar aku bisa berbicara dengannya lagi hanya akan membuat aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, Miles. Kenyataan bahwa Ayah sudah berada di alam yang berbeda dengan aku. Kenyataan bahwa Ayah sudah meninggal. Aku takut, jika aku melihat arwah Ayah lagi, aku akan marah dengan semua yang terjadi…dan itu hanya akan mengakibatkan luka lama yang sudah aku kubur menjadi terbuka lagi."

Edgeworth tersenyum kecil. "Kau benar-benar bijaksana, Kay." Kemudian tiba-tiba ia teringat lagi ucapan Ayahnya tentang Ibunya.

"Kay, Ayah juga mengatakan bahwa aku…aku harus minta maaf kepada Ibu atas sikap aku yang kasar di rumah sakit dan… ia juga bilang bahwa aku harus memaafkan Ibu. Bagaimana menurut kau? Jujur saja… sulit bagi aku untuk bisa memaafkannya."

Sambil membelai pipi Edgeworth dengan lembut, Kay menjawab, "Miles. Aku sependapat dengan Ayah kau. Menyimpan dendam itu tidak baik. Aku tahu Ibu kau telah melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu… Memang, aku tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya diabaikan oleh seorang Ibu, karena Ibu aku sudah meninggal setelah melahirkan aku…Tapi… Semua orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, bukan? Seperti aku yang memberi kau kesempatan kedua… Kau beruntung, Miles. Setidaknya Ibu kau masih hidup, dan sehat… Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk merasakan kembali pelukan dan kasih sayang seorang Ibu… Lakukan itu, Miles. Minta maaf dan memaafkan. Sebelum kau menyesal karena semuanya terlambat."

Edgeworth menatap Kay dengan tajam. Inilah mengapa ia jatuh cinta kepada Kay. Kay sangat bijaksana untuk usianya, melebihi dirinya. Dia sangat tangguh dan selalu ceria dalam situasi apapun. Ia sangat kagum dengan mata hijaunya yang memancarkan aura seseorang yang selalu memandang sesuatu dari sisi positif.

"Terima kasih, Kay. Aku…lebih lega sekarang. Aku…aku akan meminta maaf kepada Ibu."

"Kau tahu dimana dia tinggal sekarang, Miles?"

"Y-yeah… Dia mengirim aku kartu namanya beberapa waktu lalu.. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya, tapi aku ingat, ulang tahun Ibu sebentar lagi. Tanggal 10 November."

"Kalau begitu, ambil kartu itu dan kita kunjungi Ibu kau nanti di hari ulang tahunnya. Kau berjanji?"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak sekali lagi, Kay."

Edgeworth memiringkan kepalanya lagi dan mencium Kay, yang dibalas oleh Kay dengan cepat dan ganas.

Saat mereka berhenti sejenak untuk udara, Kay memainkan cravat Edgeworth dengan tangannya, kemudian memandang Edgeworth dengan pandangan yang sangat menggoda penuh arti.

"Ada apa, Kay? Mengapa kau memandang aku seperti itu?"

"Kau masih mencintai aku, kan?"

Edgeworth mengangguk pelan. _Tentu saja, Kay! Kau satu-satunya wanita yang mengisi hati aku. Apa yang ia mau?_

"Apakah kau sudah minum obat kau, Miles?"

Edgeworth kembali mengangguk.

"Bagus. Anggap saja ini hadiah selamat-datang-kembali-hubungan-kita," ucap Kay, dan sebelum Edgeworth bisa bertanya atau berteriak "TUNGGU DULU" atau "KEBERATAN", Kay sudah merobek cravatnya, kemudian dengan sangat cepat membuka kancing kemeja dan jasnya. Tersenyum licik, Kay kemudian melempar cravat, kemeja, dan jas Edgeworth ke atas sofa.

"H-hey, Miss Faraday!" seru Edgeworth. _"The prosecution has an objection!_ Kau merobek crava—MPPPH!" protes Edgeworth terpotong dengan ciuman Kay yang begitu ganas dan tak beraturan. Edgeworth membalas ciuman Kay dengan lidahnya, kemudian, tanpa disadarinya, ia merobek kaos dan bra Kay. Keduanya telanjang dada sekarang. Kay tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau adalah pemain yang tajam Tuan Kepala Jaksa? Oh, dasar anak nakal!"

Balas tertawa, Edgeworth memeluk Kay dengan sangat erat, dan ia bisa merasakan dadanya dan dada Kay menekan satu sama lain. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya dan detak jantung Kay saling beradu, layaknya sebuah harmoni dalam music orchestra. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan ini, sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupnya belakangan ini. Mulut mereka saling beradu lagi, sementara tangan Edgeworth dengan nakal memainkan payudara Kay. Saat mereka berhenti berciuman kembali untuk udara, Edgeworth berlutut, dan mencium serta menjilat payudara Kay dengan ganas.

"Miles…. kau menjilat...menjilat seperti... Sapi yang kelaparan akan susu!"

 _Seperti sapi?!_ Menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak, Edgeworth bangkit kembali, dan kali ini menyerang leher Kay dengan ciumannya. Kay terkikik geli, kemudian perlahan-lahan mendorong Edgeworth untuk berbaring di lantai. Kay merangkak di atasnya, dan membelai dadanya dengan pelan.

"Apa kau siap, Miles?" bisik Kay.

"Lebih dari siap."

Tersenyum licik, Kay membuka rok dan celana dalamnya, sebelum ia membuka ikat pinggang dan celana Edgeworth. Dunia terasa bagaikan surga untuk Edgeworth saat itu. Ia benar-benar tergila-gila dengan segala sesuatu tentang kekasihnya, rambutnya, mata hijaunya, bau parfumnya, senyumnya….

Tak henti-hentinya Edgeworth menggumamkan nama Kay dan berbisik "I love you" saat tubuh mereka akhirnya menjadi satu. Ia akhirnya bisa melakukan seks bersama Kay tanpa diserang sakit dada lagi, tanpa harus membuat Kay ketakutan lagi… Saat mereka mencapai klimaks, Edgeworth mencium bibir dan leher Kay lagi, kemudian berkata,

"Kau adalah gadis yang mencuri hati aku."

"Dan lebih baik kita tidak memberitahu Ibu kau tentang ini.

 **November 10** **th** **, 2027**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Ibu Edgeworth. Setelah mengambil kartu nama Ibu Edgeworth dari rumah Edgeworth, Kay dan Edgeworth bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menuju kediaman Stella Edgeworth. Selama menyetir dan mencari alamat Ibunya, berbagai pikiran muncul di benak Edgeworth. _Seperti apa rupa suami baru Ibu? Seperti apa wajah saudara tiri aku? Apa yang akan Ibu katakan jika melihat aku muncul di depan pintu rumahnya?_

Mereka berhenti sejenak di sebuah toko untuk membeli seikat bunga mawar dan sebuah kado, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mencari alamat ibu Edgeworth.

 **November 10** **th** **, 2027  
Rumah Stella Edgeworth**

Mereka akhirnya sampai di alamat yang mereka cari. Edgeworth benar-benar terkejut akan keadaan rumah sang Ibu. Dari luar, rumah itu kelihatan kecil dan kusam. Perasaan bersalah menghantui Edgeworth. Sang Ibu tinggal di rumah seperti ini, sementara ia tinggal di rumah yang sangat mewah… Ia berdiri terpaku di depan pintu yang sepertinya sudah sangat usang, memegang bunga yang baru dibelinya, terpaku, dan gugup.

"Ayo, Miles." bisik Kay sambil mendorong Edgeworth sedikit. Dengan gugup dan tangan bergetar, Edgeworth memencet bel. Tidak lama kemudian, Mrs. Stella keluar, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat putra kecilnya, yang memakinya saat terakhir mereka bertemu, berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, dengan membawa seikat bunga dan sebungkus kado.

"H-halo, Ibu." bisik Edgeworth terbata. "S-selamat ulang t-tahun, Ibu." Kemudian dengan tangan bergetar, dan tanpa memandang wajah sang Ibu, Edgeworth menyerahkan bunga dan sebungkus kado yang dibawanya.

"MILES! OH, NAK! Terima kasih banyak!" seru Mrs. Stella sambil menerima bunga dan kado dari Edgeworth, kemudian membenamkan Edgeworth ke dalam pelukannya. Setelah itu Mrs. Stella mencium kepala Edgeworth berkali-kali. Air matanya bercucuran dan jatuh ke rambut Edgeworth. Kay yang tersentuh melihat kejadian itu, air matanya ikut tumpah.

Mrs. Stella sepertinya memeluk Edgeworth sangat lama sekali sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan kikuk ia menghapus air matanya.

"Maaf… Ayo, silahkan masuk, Nak, Nona Faraday…"

Mereka bertiga kemudian masuk, dan saat Edgeworth masuk ke dalam rumah ibunya untuk pertama kalinya, ia kembali merasa bersalah. Ibunya benar-benar hidup dalam kemiskinan. Rumah itu sangat kotor, kecil, dan juga bau. Tentu bukan tempat tinggal yang baik untuk seseorang menikmati masa tuanya. Edgeworth memandang berkeliling, dan ia tercengang melihat sebagian dinding rumah itu ditutupi oleh kliping berita tentang dirinya. Ia kemudian melihat foto saat ia masih berusia 3 tahun bersama Gregory dan Stella dibingkai dengan sangat rapi, dan di sebelah foto itu, terletak guntingan kliping berita dengan headline : _Baca wawancara kami dengan jaksa penuntut pendatang baru yang jenius, Miles Edgeworth!_ Dan di bawahnya, Ibunya menuliskan, _"Sangat bangga kepada kau, my baby boy =)."_

Ibunya ternyata tidak pernah melupakannya… Ibunya selalu memikirkannya sepanjang waktu…

Edgeworth dan Kay kemudian duduk di atas sofa yang sudah sangat usang. Mrs. Stella tampak sangat salah tingkah.

"Maaf, rumah aku tidak nyaman… Kotor dan kecil.. Hehe… Eh, kalian mau minum apa, Miles, Nona Faraday? Aku hanya punya air putih hangat…"

Kay melambaikan tangannya. "Tidak usah repot-repot, Mrs. Edgeworth." Lalu ia menyenggol Edgeworth. "Miles. Katakan sesuatu." bisiknya karena Edgeworth diam saja.

"M-mom," ucap Edgeworth sambil mengangkat kepalanya, "Eh….dimana… suami kau?"

Mrs. Stella tersenyum lemah. Saat melihat ibunya tersenyum, Edgeworth baru menyadari betapa cantiknya ibunya..dan ia memiliki mata dan bentuk hidung yang sama dengannya.

"Ia sudah meninggalkan aku dan menikah lagi, Miles. Ia juga membawa Andreo & Geraldo. Aku tinggal sendirian disini."

Dalam sekejap, kemarahan yang dipendam Edgeworth kepada ibunya selama bertahun-tahun berubah menjadi rasa iba dan rasa bersalah. _Ibunya tinggal di rumah kotor dan kecil seperti ini di masa tuanya, sedangkan aku, putranya satu-satunya hidup bergelimang harta dan kemewahan…_

"Dan…. Apa yang kau lakukan untuk membiayai hidup kau, Mrs. Stella?" tanya Kay.

Sesaat, wajah Mrs. Stella memerah. Dengan malu ia menjawab, "Aku menjadi tukang cuci pakaian panggilan. Para tetangga biasanya memanggil aku untuk menggunakan jasa mereka."

Edgeworth terperangah. Ia, seorang Kepala Jaksa di Los Angeles, mempunyai mobil sport dengan harga ribuan dolar, tinggal di rumah yang sangat mewah, dan ia membiarkan ibunya menjadi seorang tukang cuci pakaian….

"Ibu... Maafkan aku.. Sungguh.." bisik Edgeworth pelan. "Maafkan aku atas sikap aku yang kasar di rumah sakit kepada kau, Ibu… Maaf aku juga selalu mengabaikan semua surat-surat yang kau kirimkan… Aku… Kalau saja aku tahu kau hidup seperti ini, Ibu…."

Mrs. Stella tersenyum lemah dan membelai rambut Edgeworth dengan lembut.

"Nak, tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Ibu mengerti kau marah saat melihat Ibu di rumah sakit, Ibu tahu kau sangat terluka karena Ibu telah menelantarkan kau… Maafkan Ibu sekali lagi, ya? Maukah kau memaafkan Ibu?"

"T-tentu, Mom."

Mrs. Stella membenamkan Edgeworth ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Dan Edgeworth tiba-tiba merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa dalam pelukan Ibunya itu. Ia merindukan ini… Pelukan hangat seorang Ibu…

"Miles, bagaimana dengan penyakit kau? Apa kau sudah sembuh? Ibu marah sekali ketika membaca berita yang bilang kau berbohong tentang penyakit kau…"

"W-well… sudah lebih baik, I-Ibu."

"Oh, syukurlah, Nak. Setiap hari Ibu selalu berdoa agar kau sembuh dan Ibu selalu khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa pada diri kau.." Mrs. Stella kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Edgeworth dengan seksama, kemudian air matanya bercucuran lagi. "Astaga, Nak, Ibu tidak pernah menyadari betapa tampannya kau."

Edgeworth tersenyum kecil, kemudian berkata,"Ibu… Maukah..maukah kau tinggal bersama aku di rumah aku?"

Ibunya memang telah menelantarkannya saat ia masih kecil, tapi bagaimanapun, Mrs. Stella adalah ibunya, darah dagingnya, dan telah mengandungnya selama 9 bulan. Ibunya telah mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkannya. Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan ibunya tinggal sendirian di tempat kotor dan kumuh seperti ini.

Baik Kay dan Mrs. Stella ternganga.

"M-miles? Kau tidak mungkin serius, kan?" tanya Mrs. Stella.

"Ibu, aku serius. Sangat serius. Tidak sepatutnya kau tinggal di rumah seperti ini. Aku…..aku tidak mau menelantarkan ibu aku sendiri, Mom. Aku mohon. Aku…aku tak mau kau menjadi tukang cuci pakaian keliling lagi…."

"Oh, astaga, Nak! Tentu saja Ibu mau ! Ibu bisa menjaga dan mengawasi kau! Oh, Nak! Terima kasih banyak!" Mrs. Stella lalu menyerang pipi Edgeworth dengan ciumannya. Kay senang sekali melihat itu semua. Ia telah berhasil mempersatukan kembali kekasihnya dan calon ibu mertuanya.

Sudah satu bulan Mrs. Stella tinggal bersama Edgeworth. Awalnya, Edgeworth merasa canggung dan kikuk dengan ibunya, tapi lama kelamaan, ia menjadi terbiasa. Ia merasa bahagia sekali sekarang. Kay telah kembali kepadanya, ia sudah berdamai dengan ibunya. Hubungan Kay dengan ibunya juga sangat baik, bahkan ibunya memaksa Kay untuk memanggilnya "Ibu" juga.

Setiap hari, sebelum berangkat bekerja, Mrs. Stella bersama Luciana selalu memasak makanan favoritnya. Selain itu, Mrs. Stella selalu mengecup pipi Edgeworth sebelum ia berangkat bekerja. Meski ia sudah berusia 35 tahun, tapi Edgeworth sangat senang dicium oleh ibunya. Hal yang tak pernah ia dapatkan selama tinggal di rumah Von Karma. Dan Edgeworth benar-benar menyesal karena baru sekarang ini, ia menyadari bahwa ibunya sangat menyayanginya.

 **December 4** **th** **, 2027  
Rumah Miles Edgeworth**

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, dan Kay serta Edgeworth sudah berencana akan menghabiskan akhir pekan untuk check up ke dokter. Kay menjadi sangat cerewet sekali karena sudah lama Edgeworth tidak melakukan check-up ke dokter. Ia terus-terusan mengoceh, membenarkan jam tangan Edgeworth, dan menyisir rambut Edgeworth lebih dari sekali.

"Miles, lihat jadwal check up kau! Aku tidak percaya kau melewatkan check-up selama sebulan lebih! Dokter Leona pasti akan sangat marah kepada kau, Miles, astaga… dan lihat betapa masih banyaknya obat-obatan kau! Bagaimana jika kau tidak sadar meminum obat yang sudah kadaluarsa? Miles, kau bukan sakit demam, bukan chicken pox, ini jantung, Miles, jantung kau! Alat organ yang paling vital dalam hidup kau…." Oceh Kay tanpa henti sambil menyisiri rambut Edgeworth. Edgeworth kemudian menutup mulut Kay dengan tangannya.

"Mph!" Kay menurunkan tangan Edgeworth dari mulutnya dengan gemas. "Miles, apa-apaan kau ini! Aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas, tahu!"

"Kau cantik sekali ketika kau marah, Kay," goda Edgeworth. "Secantik Cruela Devil."

"Miles!" Kay memonyongkan bibirnya, kemudian memukul kepala Edgeworth dengan sisir yang telah ia pegang. "Tega-teganya kau menyebut kekasihmu ini Cruela Devil! Rasakan ini! Ini ! Dan ini!"

Edgeworth tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Habis kau cerewet sekali! Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang, nanti kita terlambat."

"HOLD IT!" seru Kay tiba-tiba. "Anda terlalu pucat, Tuan Kepala Jaksa! Ketampanan anda tersembunyi di balik kepucatan itu! Sini, aku poles dulu wajah kau!" Kemudian Kay mengambil sekotak bedak dari laci meja kamar Edgeworth yang nyaris tidak pernah Edgeworth sentuh, dan menyerang wajah Edgeworth dengan spons bedak. Edgeworth berusaha keras menghindar.

"Hey! Aku tidak mau dipakaikan bedak! Kay! Cukup! Aku bukan badut! Aku tidak butuh make-up, HEY!"

Wajah Edgeworth menjadi sangat putih akibat bedak sekarang. Kay tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Miles, kau seperti…seperti seekor domba!"

"Pertama sapi, sekarang domba, aku ini pacar kau atau daftar menu makanan kau?"

"Ha ha, itu pembalasan karena kau telah memanggil aku Cruela Devil." Kay kemudian mengecup pipi Edgeworth.

"Miles, Kay, sarapan sudah siap!" terdengar suara Mrs. Stella memanggil mereka. Mereka kemudian ke ruang makan untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat check-up.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya Nak, jangan menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi," ucap sambil mengecup pipi Edgeworth dan pipi Kay. "Semoga hasil check-up nya bagus."

 **December 4** **th** **, 2027  
Hickfield Hospital  
Dr. Leona's Office**

"Woah, Tuan Kepala Jaksa! Ini benar-benar kejutan! Senang sekali bisa melihat anda lagi," sapa Dokter Leona dengan gembira saat Edgeworth dan Kay sampai di rumah sakit. "Sudah berapa lama anda tidak melakukan check-up, Tuan Kepala Jaksa?"

"Satu bulan, Dokter Leona," jawab Kay.

Dokter Leona ternganga lebar sekali. "Satu bulan, Tuan Kepala Jaksa? Astaga, sadarkah anda betapa berbahayanya jika anda melewatkan check-up anda? Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada jantung anda? Bagaimana kondisi jantung anda, dan sebagainya? Apa yang membuat anda mengabaikan jadwal check-up anda begitu lama, Tuan Kepala Jaksa?"

"Er…um…. Aku tidak mau membicarakannya, Dokter," gumam Edgeworth dengan malu.

"Baiklah, saya tidak mau mencampuri urusan pribadi anda. Nah, sekarang, buka kaus anda, dan berbaringlah di tempat tidur itu."

Kay kemudian membantu Edgeworth melepas kausnya dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Entah mengapa, meski sudah sering mengantar Edgeworth check-up ke dokter, Kay selalu merasa ketakutan. Dokter Leona kemudian mengecek detak jantung Edgeworth dengan stetoskopnya, sambil memijit dan menekan dada Edgeworth dengan pelan.

"Ow…ow…ow..pelan-pelan, Dokter." rintih Edgeworth. Dokter Leona mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sakit, Tuan Kepala Jaksa? Hmmm…ini aneh, padahal aku memijit dan menekan dada anda dengan pelan…."

"Apa yang aneh, Dokter? Apa kondisi jantung Miles semakin memburuk?" tanya Kay dengan panik sambil menggigit kukunya.

"Saya belum tahu, Nona Faraday. Sebentar, saya akan membuat catatan detak jantung Tuan Kepala Jaksa dan akan saya bawa ke lab untuk dianalisa. Kalian tunggu disini."

"Miles, jangan-jangan kondisi jantung kau semakin memburuk karena kau mengabaikan check-up begitu lama," ucap Kay setelah Dokter Leona pergi. "Miles, seharusnya aku mengawasi kau, maafkan aku."

"Kay, untuk apa kau minta maaf? Kau adalah kekasih aku, bukan dokter atau perawat aku." jawab Edgeworth sambil mengecup tangan Kay. Tak lama kemudian Dokter Leona muncul kembali dengan menggenggam sebuah clipboard.

"Jadi…. Bagaimana diagnosisnya, Dokter? Bagaimana kondisi jantung Miles?" tanya Kay dengan gugup.

"Dari data yang ada…. Kondisi jantung anda benar-benar lemah, Tuan Kepala Jaksa. Jantung anda berdetak sangat lambat. Normalnya, untuk orang dewasa, detak jantung orang dewasa seharusnya di angka 60-100 detak per menit. Kau, kau hanya di 30-40 detak per menit, Tuan Kepala Jaksa."

"Dan apa artinya itu, dokter?" tanya Edgeworth sambil menelan ludah.

"Anda harus dioperasi pemasangan alat pacu jantung sekali lagi, Tuan Kepala Jaksa. Sangat riskan kalau anda hanya…."

 _Gulp. Operasi lagi?! No way…._ pikir Edgeworth.

"Maksud anda, Miles harus dipasang DUA alat pacu jantung?!" seru Kay histeris.

"Tepat sekali, Miss Faraday. DUA alat pacu jantung. Karena jantung Tuan Kepala Jaksa kondisinya sudah sangat, sangat lemah. Tapi, untuk langkah pertama, saya harus melakukan suntik di dada anda untuk….."

"Apa?! Suntik di dada?!" seru Edgeworth dengan nada suara yang sangat tinggi tanpa ia sendiri menyadarinya.

"Ya, Tuan Kepala Jaksa. Suntikan ini namanya Revascor. Ini untuk mencegah anda mendapatkan serangan jantung mendadak. Potensi anda kena serangan jantung meningkat 70%, Tuan Kepala Jaksa… Kalau saja anda tidak mengabaikan check up anda…" Dokter Leona menghela nafas. "Kita tidak mau mengambil resiko anda terkena serangan jantung sebelum dioperasi pemasangan alat pacu jantung tahap 2. Sebentar, saya akan ambil obat suntiknya."

Selain takut kepada lift, Edgeworth juga sangat takut kepada jarum suntik. Mata Edgeworth melebar ketakutan dan ia mencengkeram tangan Kay erat sekali saat Dr. Leona mengeluarkan jarum suntik dari laci meja kerjanya. Jika situasinya tidak sedang seserius itu, Kay akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah hijau Edgeworth yang ketakutan karena hendak disuntik.

"Jangan kau lepaskan tangan kau, Kay," gumam Edgeworth.

"Tidak akan, Miles. Ini tidak akan lama, hanya satu suntikan, dan selesai. Tidak perlu takut, aku disini untuk kau, Miles."

"Oke. Bisa anda berbaring kembali, Tuan Kepala Jaksa?"

Dengan perlahan, Kay membantu Edgeworth untuk berbaring kembali. Dokter Leona kemudian menancapkan jarum suntik itu ke dada Edgeworth secara perlahan, kemudian dengan cepat mencabutnya kembali.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWW!" teriak Edgeworth sejadi-jadinya. Kay merasa marah sekali. Ingin rasanya ia memukul kepala dokter itu sekarang juga. _Kenapa ia tidak menyuntik Miles secara perlahan? Kasar sekali cara dia menyuntik!_

"Dokter," ucap Kay, berusaha agar tidak terdengar marah, "Apa anda tidak bisa menyuntik Miles lebih pelan? Sepertinya..itu…terlalu keras…dan terlalu….kasar…"

"Maaf, Nona Faraday. Tapi memang beginilah cara menyuntik pencegahan serangan jantung." Jawab Dokter Leona dengan tenang. "Ayo, 4 kali lagi saja, Tuan Kepala Jaksa, setelah itu anda boleh pulang."

"4 kali lagi?!" seru Edgeworth. "Tidak bisakah saya pulang sekarang—"

"Sayangnya, aturannya anda harus disuntik 5 kali, Tuan Kepala Jaksa. Siap?"

Dokter Leona kembali menyuntik dada Edgeworth, membuat Edgeworth terus berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Kay menggenggam tangan Edgeworth dengan sangat erat, berharap setidaknya genggaman tangannya bisa membuat rasa sakit yang diderita Edgeworth sedikit berkurang. Setelah 20 menit yang menyiksa dan seperti neraka untuk Edgeworth, akhirnya ia diperbolehkan pulang.

"Oh ya, Dokter, kapan kira-kira Miles harus dioperasi tahap 2?" tanya Kay saat ia membantu Edgeworth memakai pakaiannya kembali dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Nanti akan saya telepon anda, Miss Faraday. Selamat siang, Tuan Kepala Jaksa, Miss Faraday. Selamat berakhir pekan."

 **December 4th, 2027  
Rumah Miles Edgeworth**

"Kay, Miles? Bagaimana hasil check-up nya?" tanya Mrs. Stella saat mereka pulang ke rumah. Ia khawatir melihat putra satu-satunya itu kelihatan sangat kesakitan setelah pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Miles harus dioperasi lagi, Mom," jawab Kay. "Operasi pemasangan satu alat pacu jantung lagi. Dr. Leona bilang, kondisi jantung Miles sudah benar-benar sangat lemah sehingga satu alat pacu jantung saja tidak cukup. Ini akibat Miles terlalu lama mengabaikan check-up nya."

"Oh, astaga, Nak…" desah Mrs. Stella sambil memeluk Edgeworth. "Tidak seharusnya kau mengabaikan check-up… Dua alat pacu jantung? Lalu, kapan kau akan dioperasi lagi, Miles?"

Edgeworth mengangkat bahunya. "Aku belum tahu, Mom. Dr. Leona bilang ia akan mengabari kami."

"Kenapa dada kau ada memar seperti itu, Miles?" tanya Mrs. Stella setelah menyadari ada memar bekas suntikan di dada Edgeworth. "Kau jatuh?"

"Tadi Miles disuntik di dadanya oleh Dr. Leona," Kay tiba-tiba terkikik. "Mom, seharusnya kau melihat bagaimana ketakutan dan wajah Miles berubah menjadi hijau saat disuntik. Ia kelihatan seperti Shrek!"

Mrs. Stella tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Edgeworth cemberut.

"Nah, Miles, karena kau akan dioperasi lagi, kau harus makan makanan yang bergizi! Daging, sayur, wortel, brokoli, dan sebagainya!" ucap Kay. Edgeworth mengerang pelan.

"Tidak mau! Kau tahu betul aku tidak suka segala macam sayur, Kay….."

"Tapi kau harus, anak nakal! Kau harus makan makanan yang sehat! Setuju, Mom?"

"Kay benar, Nak," ucap Mrs. Stella. "Kau harus makan makanan bergizi. Ayo, kita masak, Kay! Satu mangkuk besar sup sayur hanya untuk Miles, bagaimana, kau setuju?"

"Setuju sekali! Ayo, kita masak di dapur, Mom! Dan Miles, jadi anak baik, tunggu disini, berbaring di sofa dan tonton koleksi DVD Steel Samurai kau sementara aku dan Ibu memasak!"

Edgeworth mengangkat bahunya, menggerutu pelan karena tidak bisa protes, lalu berbaring di atas sofa. Ia kemudian menyalakan DVD Steel Samurai miliknya dan mulai menonton.

Baru saja 10 menit Edgeworth menonton DVD Steel Samurai miliknya, Kay sudah keluar dari dapur.

"Kay? Sudah selesai memasaknya? Cepat sekali," tanya Edgeworth heran.

"Tidak, Miles. Aku akan keluar untuk belanja wortel dan tomat sebentar di Shop Ink Mall. Tidak ada tomat dan wortel di dapur. Aku juga mau sekalian belanja lipstick dan make up, punya aku sudah habis."

Edgeworth memutar bola matanya. "Dasar wanita. Kau mau aku antar?"

"Tidak usah, Miles. Kau istirahat saja. Aku tidak akan lama. Sampai nanti."

Kay mengecup pipi Edgeworth, kemudian pergi berbelanja. Sementara ibunya masih sibuk di dapur, Edgeworth melanjutkan menonton DVD Steel Samurai miliknya. Kemudian, tanpa disadarinya, ia tertidur. Saat Mrs. Stella keluar dari dapur dengan membawa secangkir teh, dilihatnya Edgeworth sudah tertidur pulas di atas sofa sedangkan DVD Steel Samurai nya masih menyala. Mengerutkan keningnya, Mrs. Stella kemudian mematikan DVD itu. Saat memasukkan keping DVD itu ke dalam kemasannya, Mrs. Stella tertawa pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka putranya, sang Kepala Jaksa, ternyata adalah penggemar acara untuk anak-anak.

Tidak tega untuk membangunkan Edgeworth, Mrs. Stella mengambil selimut dari kamar Edgeworth dan menyelimutinya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang ia kemudian mengecup dahi Edgeworth. Melihat wajah putranya yang begitu damai dalam tidurnya, perasaan bersalah muncul di benak Mrs. Stella. Seandainya saja dia dulu tidak naïf dan tidak tergoda dengan lelaki itu… Mungkin ia bisa mengawasi dan menjaga kesehatan Edgeworth dengan baik. Jika saja dia tidak menelantarkan Edgeworth, mungkin Edgeworth tidak akan sakit parah seperti ini. Putra satu-satunya ini baru berusia 35 tahun, dan ia sudah harus dipasangi 2 alat pacu jantung…. Sambil menyeka matanya yang tiba-tiba basah, Mrs. Stella kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan memasak. Ia kemudian menyetel radio untuk mendengarkan lagu sambil memasak.

"… _Maaf pemirsa, lantunan lagu dari Bryan Adams tadi harus kami interupsi. Breaking news, pemirsa! Shop Ink Mall kebakaran, dan menurut sumber kami, beberapa orang telah berhasil dievakuasi, tapi ada satu yang masih terjebak di lantai 3. Sumber kami mengatakan bahwa yang terjebak di lantai 3 adalah jaksa penuntut Kay Faraday."_

PRANG. Mrs. Stella menjatuhkan piring yang hendak dicucinya. _Kay?! Kay terjebak di gedung yang terbakar? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Miles?_

Sebelum Mrs. Stella mengatasi rasa shock-nya, Edgeworth sudah muncul di dapur. Mrs. Stella rupanya tidak sadar kalau ia menyetel radio itu dengan volume yang keras.

"I-ibu!" seru Edgeworth. "K-kay! Tadi aku dengar di radio…. Apa aku salah dengar?!"

Mrs. Stella hanya mengangguk pelan. Mata Edgeworth melotot, kemudian ia memutar badannya.

"Miles, tunggu, Nak!" seru Mrs. Stella. "Kau mau kemana, sayang?"

"Aku akan pergi kesana!" jawab Edgeworth sambil memakai jaketnya dengan terburu-buru tanpa menoleh ke arah Mrs. Stella.

"Tunggu, Nak! Ibu juga ikut!"

 **December 4** **th** **, 2027  
Shop Ink Mall  
Los Angeles City**

Dengan tergesa-gesa Edgeworth memarkir mobilnya, kemudian turun diikuti ibunya. Kerumunan orang banyak sekali, semua menengadah menatap gedung Shop Ink Mall yang sudah terbakar dengan api ganas. Edgeworth kemudian menerobos kerumunan orang-orang itu, dan bertemu dengan salah satu polisi yang sedang sibuk bicara dengan walkie talkie.

"Officer!" seru Edgeworth. "Apa Kay Faraday masih terjebak di dalam sana?"

"Tuan Kepala Jaksa? Ya, benar, Nona Faraday masih terjebak, kami sedang memanggil tim untuk menyelamatkannya…."

"Berapa lama?!" teriak Edgeworth.

"Kira-kira 45 menit, Tuan Kepala Jaksa…."

"45 MENIT?!" teriak Edgeworth sejadi-jadinya. "Kay bisa dilahap habis oleh api itu!" Lalu, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Edgeworth membuka jaketnya, kemudian melemparkannya ke tanah.

"H-hey!" seru sang polisi. "Tuan Kepala Jaksa, apa yang hendak anda lakukan?! Tunggu disini! Anda tidak boleh kesana! Terlalu berbahaya!" Sang polisi kemudian memegang pinggang Edgeworth dengan kencang untuk mencegahnya masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Edgeworth, lalu ia menendang tulang kering sang polisi hingga sang polisi kesakitan dan melepaskan cengkeramannya dari pinggang Edgeworth. Edgeworth kemudian berlari ke arah gedung mall itu, mengabaikan teriakan ibunya dan kerumunan orang-orang yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali.

Edgeworth kemudian mulai memanjat gedung mall yang terbakar itu. Kaki dan tangannya bergetar, sakit dadanya mulai kambuh, dan ia mulai sesak nafas. Edgeworth tahu tindakannya ini bodoh, ia tahu ini sangat berbahaya, ia takut ketinggian, tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan adalah Kay terjebak di dalam sana, dan ia harus menyelamatkannya. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Wright rela melakukan sesuatu sebodoh menyebrang jembatan yang terbakar untuk menyelamatkan Maya. Ia selalu mengatakan Wright adalah seorang idiot, karena nekat mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, memanjat bangunan yang terbakar untuk menyelamatkan Kay. Karena saat seseorang mencintai, ia akan bersedia melakukan hal sebodoh dan seberbahaya apapun.

Dengan susah payah Edgeworth berusaha menghindar dari api yang menjalar, dan berpegangan pada salah satu jendela. Beberapa kali ia hampir terpeleset, namun berhasil melanjutkan memanjat. Sakit dadanya terasa lebih parah dari sebelumnya, tapi ia mengabaikannya.

 _Nggh! Ayo, ayo, dada aku, mohon kerjasama kau, Kay terjebak di dalam, ayo, lanjutkan, sedikit lagi kau sampai di lantai 3! Kay… kau akan baik-baik saja…Kau harus baik-baik saja…._

Terengah-engah dan mulai kehabisan nafas, Edgeworth melanjutkan memanjat lagi, sementara api semakin membesar. Edgeworth menghindar lagi, sepatunya terasa sangat licin. Ia kemudian menggerakkan kakinya sedikit untuk melepaskan sepatunya ke bawah. Setelah bertelanjang kaki, Edgeworth menjadi lebih mudah untuk memanjat. Akhirnya ia sampai di lantai 3. Betapa leganya ia saat mendengar suara Kay.

"TOLONG! TOLONG AKU! AKU HAMPIR KEHABISAN NAFAS! KAKI AKU TERTIMPA TIANG!"

"Kay!" seru Edgeworth. "Tenang, Kay, aku akan segera datang!"

"M-m-miles?"

"Ya, Kay, ini aku! Tetap tenang!"

Edgeworth kemudian memanjat ke kiri, mengikuti arah suara Kay. Ia melewati dua jendela, dan saat sampai ke jendela keempat di lantai 3, ia bisa melihat bayangan Kay dari luar. Dengan hati-hati Edgeworth masuk melalui jendela itu. Setengah berlari, ia menghampiri Kay yang sudah lemas dengan kaki tertimpa tiang.

"MILES!" seru Kay. "Miles, astaga, ini sangat berbahaya, jantung kau…"

"Ini bukan saatnya membahas soal jantung aku, Kay!" teriak Edgeworth. "Kita harus segera keluar dari sini!"

Mengabaikan rasa sakit tak tertahankan di dadanya, Edgeworth mencoba mengangkat tiang yang menimpa kaki Kay. Berat sekali. Akhirnya, setelah 4 kali percobaan, Edgeworth berhasil menyingkirkan tiang itu.

"Kau bisa berjalan, Kay?"

"Y-ya, Miles."

"Kalau begitu, cepat panjat jendela itu! Aku akan mengikuti kau dari belakang!"

Kay mengangguk, kemudian berlari keluar melalui jendela, sementara Edgeworth mengikutinya dari belakang. Memanjat gedung bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Kay, dan ini merupakan salah satu keahliannya. Ia bisa turun dari gedung dengan cepat, sebelum akhirnya pingsan di halaman, dan paramedis langsung menaruh tabung oksigen di mulutnya dan membawanya ke dalam ambulans.

Sementara itu, Edgeworth masih berusaha keras untuk turun. Ia tidak sengaja melihat ke bawah, dan itu membuatnya menjadi pusing seketika.

 _Gulp…. Orang-orang dan Ibu terlihat seperti semut dari atas sini….Sedikit lagi kau akan sampai di bawah, Edgeworth, sedikit lagi, tahan.. tahan…._

Saat ia sampai di lantai 2, api tiba-tiba keluar dari jendela yang ia jadikan tempat untuk bertumpu. Kaget, Edgeworth melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pinggir jendela itu, dan ia terjun bebas ke bawah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MILES! ANAKKU!"

"TUAN KEPALA JAKSA!"

Dan yang Edgeworth rasakan selanjutnya adalah, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit semua, seakan habis dihajar oleh ribuan orang, dan semuanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap.


	6. Chapter 6

_She pulls up to the entrance  
She walks right to the front desk  
They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending  
They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them  
She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room  
She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight  
They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life  
The house on the hillside, where they would stay_

 **December 5** **th** **, 2027  
Hickfield Hospital**

 **Room 332 – Kay Faraday's Room**

Kay mengerang pelan, kemudian membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Semua serba putih…..tempat yang sepi dan dingin… Ia kemudian memandang berkeliling. Oh, tentu saja, ia berada di rumah sakit. Ia terjebak di gedung mall yang terbakar beberapa jam yang lalu, bukan? Tapi Edgeworth tiba-tiba datang, dan dengan heroik menyingkirkan tiang yang menjepit kakinya, dan menyelamatkannya…..

"MILES!" Kay duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan mendadak, berusaha turun dari tempat tidurnya, akan tetapi sepasang tangan mendorongnya dengan lembut untuk berbaring kembali. Kay mengucek matanya, dan melihat Nyonya Stella, Franziska, Phoenix, Lang, dan Maya berdiri mengelilingi tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Kay, kau butuh banyak istirahat," ucap Nyonya Stella.

"MOM!" seru Kay lagi. "Miles! Dimana Miles?! Dia baik-baik saja, kan? Mom, dia memanjat gedung yang terbakar itu untuk menyelamatkan aku…. Dimana dia? Kenapa dia tidak berada disini juga?"

Kay merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres karena Nyonya Stella, Franziska, Phoenix, Lang, dan Maya saling bertukar pandang pasrah dengan wajah yang sedih. _Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Miles? Tidak….. Miles pasti baik-baik saja…_

"Kenapa kalian tidak menjawab? Beritahu aku dimana Miles sekarang!" seru Kay lagi.

Nyonya Stella kemudian menaruh tangannya di atas bahu Kay, kemudian menatap Kay dengan pasrah.

"Kay… saat kau sudah turun dari gedung itu….. Api tiba-tiba keluar dari jendela tempat Miles bergelayut… dan Miles berusaha menghindar…"

Kay menelan ludah. "Dan?" tanya Kay dengan gugup, takut mendengar jawaban selanjutnya. _Ini bukan seperti yang aku pikirkan, kan? Aku mohon, jangan..Miles pasti baik-baik saja!_

"Dan….Miles jatuh dari gedung itu."

Kay tercengang. Gedung mall itu cukup tinggi, dan Miles terjatuh? _Tidak…Miles….kau tidak mungkin….._

"Mom, tidak, Miles tidak—"

"Dia masih hidup, Kay." Jawab Phoenix. "Meski tidak bisa dibilang hidup sepenuhnya…"

"Apa maksud kau, Phoenix?" tanya Kay sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Miles masih hidup tapi tidak bisa dibilang hidup? Apa yang kau coba beritahu kepada aku?"

"Lebih baik kau ikut kita, Kay. Ayo." ucap Nyonya Stella sambil membantu Kay turun dari tempat tidur dan menuntun Kay keluar dari kamar 332. Lang, Phoenix, Maya, dan Franziska mengikuti di belakang. Nyonya Stella kemudian menuntun Kay sampai di depan pintu ruang ICU. Kay melempar pandangan bertanya kepada mereka semua.

"Ayo, masuk, Kay," bisik Maya.

Mereka semua melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang ICU dan disana, Edgeworth terbaring dengan perban membungkus kepala, leher,kaki, serta tangannya. Wajahnya yang tampan hampir tidak dikenali lagi karena sudah tertutup oleh memar dan berbagai luka baret.

"Miles masih hidup, tapi ia koma, Kay. Lehernya patah dan ia mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya. Dan dokter tidak tahu kapan ia akan bangun." bisik Nyonya Stella lirih.

"Miles…." Kay hanya bisa terpaku menatap kekasihnya yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Semua ini adalah salahnya….Jika saja dia tidak pergi berbelanja kesana….Edgeworth tidak akan memanjat gedung dan tidak akan mengalami koma seperti ini…. Mengapa setiap mereka bersama, sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi?

 **December 11** **th** **, 2027  
Hickfield Hospital  
ICU Room – Miles Edgeworth's Room**

Sudah satu minggu sejak Edgeworth mengalami koma. Kay pulih dengan cepat, ia hanya kelelahan dan hanya memiliki beberapa memar di bagian tangan dan engkelnya. Tapi tidak dengan Edgeworth. Tim dokter keheranan, dengan kondisi jantung dan kesehatan Edgeworth, sungguh keajaiban ia tidak meninggal seketika setelah jatuh dari gedung itu. Setiap hari, Kay selalu datang untuk melihat sang kekasih, meski ia tahu itu hampir tak ada gunanya.

Kay melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Sudah satu minggu. Satu minggu Edgeworth tertidur disana, di ruang ICU, dengan berbagai selang dan peralatan aneh yang terhubung ke tubuhnya yang kurus dan pucat. Satu minggu Edgeworth tidak menunjukkan perkembangan apapun, ataupun sebuah reaksi. Tim dokter berkata bahwa mereka tidak mau memberikan harapan palsu, sangat kecil kemungkinan Edgeworth akan bangun kembali dan hanya tunggu waktu saja hingga ia benar-benar meninggal. Sebuah perkataan yang sukses membuat mereka mendapatkan memar di mata mereka.

Kay berlutut di sebelah tempat tidur Edgeworth. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Ia kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Edgeworth.

"H-hey, Miles, ini aku, aku datang lagi. Kau tukang tidur, huh? Tidur selama satu minggu, Miles, kau pemalas! Banyak yang kau lewatkan dalam satu minggu ini! Episode baru Steel Samurai, kasus Robert Iaquinta, kasus yang seru sekali, kau tahu? Heh, Miles, sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi pemalas yang hanya tidur tanpa bangun sama sekali?" Kay menggenggam tangan Edgeworth yang tidak bergerak erat sekali, bibirnya bergetar, dan setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

"Miles…..jika kau tidak bangun juga…. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kau! Bangun, Miles, aku mohon BANGUN! BANGUN, KAU ANAK NAKAL! Aku mohon….bangun…jangan…tinggalkan…aku…"

Kay meremas baju rumah sakit Edgeworth dan memukulnya dengan tinjunya. Ia kemudian terisak keras sekali.

"Kay?"

Kay menoleh ke belakang. Nyonya Stella, Maya, dan Phoenix berdiri di depan pintu ruang ICU. Dengan buru-buru Kay menghapus air matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kay?" tanya Phoenix, meski ia tahu ia tidak perlu bertanya seperti itu. _Jelas saja Kay tidak baik-baik saja, kekasihnya sudah koma selama satu minggu akibat menyelamatkannya…_

Kay hanya mengangguk pelan dengan bibir masih bergetar. Nyonya Stella kemudian membenamkan Kay ke dalam pelukannya, dan membelai rambut Kay dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tangis Kay kemudian pecah lagi di dalam pelukan Nyonya Stella.

"Kenapa dia harus melakukan itu?!" seru Kay tiba-tiba.

"Kay….?" Nyonya Stella terkejut dengan suara Kay yang tiba-tiba meninggi.

"Kenapa Miles harus melakukan itu, Mom?! Mengapa dia nekat memanjat gedung itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan aku?! Kenapa, Mom?! Dia adalah seorang jaksa jenius, kenapa dia bisa bertindak sebodoh itu?! Dia terbaring disini gara-gara aku! Dulu dia mempertaruhkan lencana jaksa penuntut nya untuk menyelamatkan aku, dan sekarang dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya!"

Nyonya Stella dan Maya kemudian membelai punggung Kay dengan lembut.

"Miles sangat mencintai kau, Kay, itulah mengapa dia nekat memanjat gedung itu, dia tidak mau kehilangan kau."

"Dan sekarang aku hampir kehilangan dia! Siapa yang tahu apakah Miles akan benar-benar bangun, Mom?" isak Kay keras sekali. "Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal tolol seperti itu, seharusnya dia biarkan saja aku terbakar di dalam gedung itu! Pertama ibu aku, lalu ayah aku, sekarang Miles, mengapa aku harus selalu kehilangan orang-orang yang aku sayangi?! Setiap aku dan Miles bersama, pasti sesuatu yang buruk selalu terjadi-"

"Kay!" potong Phoenix. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu! Kau tidak kehilangan Edgeworth. Edgeworth akan bangun. Aku tahu ini berat bagi kita semua, tapi Edgeworth akan bangun."

"Dan apa yang membuat kau begitu yakin, Phoenix?! Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali walau aku terus menerus membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya!"

"Karena Edgeworth adalah pria yang kuat," bisik Phoenix. "Dan aku percaya kepadanya."

 _Kuat…. Ya…. Tentu saja….Phoenix benar. Miles adalah pria yang kuat. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan bertahan dengan kondisi jantungnya yang sangat lemah… Bahkan para dokter pun keheranan, bukan? Bahwa Miles tidak meninggal seketika setelah jatuh dari gedung sialan itu._

 _Miles, kau kuat. Kau adalah pria yang sangat kuat._

 _Kau harus bangun, Miles. Mata abu-abu kau yang indah itu harus terbuka dan wajah kau yang tampan itu harus tersenyum kembali._

Kay memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, kemudian mengecup tangan Edgeworth sekali lagi, sambil berbisik, "Aku akan kembali lagi besok, Miles. _No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you. I love you too much."_

 **December 18** **th** **, 2027**

 **Kay Faraday's Apartment**

Sudah dua minggu Edgeworth koma tanpa kemajuan apapun. Keadaan ini membuat Kay semakin merana. Ia pernah mendengar tentang Mr. Diego Armando, pacar dari kakak Maya, yang akhirnya bangun setelah 5 tahun koma. Ia takut hal yang sama terjadi pada Edgeworth. _Bagaimana jika Miles koma selama bertahun-tahun? Bisakah aku sabar menunggu hingga ia bangun? Tentu saja aku bisa sabar…. Miles…. Aku mohon, bertahanlah…..Kau harus membuka mata kau….._

Kay terbaring di tempat tidurnya, dan menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Satu minggu lagi Natal. Dan Edgeworth masih belum bangun juga….. Apakah ia tidak bisa merayakan Natal bersama Edgeworth tahun ini?

Kay kemudian membongkar semua barang-barang pemberian Edgeworth. Ia menatap satu persatu barang-barang itu. Seikat bunga mawar, sepasang sepatu olahraga, sebuah lipstik, dan sebuah boneka Teddy Bear. Di depan dada boneka Teddy Bear itu, terdapat tulisan tangan Edgeworth.

 _Kay, kalau kau takut ke kamar mandi tengah malam, peluk saja boneka ini._

Kemudian, pikirannya hanyut di hari ketika Edgeworth memberikan boneka itu kepadanya.

 _Kring…..Kring…..Kring…._

" _Yes, Kay? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Ini sudah tengah malam…."_

" _Ya, Miles, aku baik-baik saja… Maaf aku membuat kau bangun, sayang."_

" _Ada apa, Kay?"_

" _Aku…..aku ingin pipis, tapi aku takut ke kamar mandi tengah malam begini, Miles….."_

" _Kay? Kalau begitu aku akan segera ke apartemen kau…."_

" _Jangan konyol, Miles! Kau tidak mungkin menyetir tengah malam begini…"_

" _Hmm? Jadi untuk apa kau menelepon aku tengah malam begini? Bagaimana aku bisa menemani kau tanpa datang ke apartemen kau?"_

" _Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu lewat telepon, Miles. Sementara aku ke kamar mandi. Supaya aku tidak ketakutan."_

 _Ia bisa mendengar Edgeworth terkikik pelan di telepon._

" _Baiklah, dasar penakut. Kau mau aku nyanyikan lagu apa? You're Still The One?"_

" _Tidak, Miles, jangan lagu itu, sudah lebih dari cukup aku mendengar kau menyanyikan lagu itu terus menerus di kantor."_

 _Didengarnya Edgeworth tertawa kecil lagi._

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menyanyikan lagu ini, One Thing I Can't Let Go Of."*_

" _Whoa, lagu apa itu, Miles? Aku tidak pernah mendengar lagu itu sebelumnya…"_

 _"Makanya dengarkan!"_

 _I still remember time to time_

 _The times that I can't easy to forget_

 _When I spent my days with you_

 _Just look at me here_

 _I'm still the old me_

 _I meet you, and you comeback for together with me again_

 _And I can understand now_

 _One Thing I Can't Let Go Of, Believe me,_

 _Only you can steal my heart_

 _One thing I can't let go of, believe me,_

 _Only you can steal my heart_

 _Is it possible that you will love me forever, till death do us apart?_

 _Not just a love for a moment, and then gone when the desire has ended_

 _Is it possible, for an_ _immortality_ _love for us to become true?_

 _Wajah Kay memerah sementara ia mendengarkan Edgeworth bernyanyi dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil. Suara Edgeworth bagus sekali, meski Kay tidak pernah mengakuinya di depan Edgeworth. Kay tidak pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya. Apa mungkin Miles menciptakannya sendiri? Tidak mungkin, pikir Kay._

" _Kay, kau masih di kamar mandi? Aku… sangat mengantuk….ingin tidur lagi….."_

" _He he he…. Sudah selesai, Miles. Terima kasih banyak sudah menemani aku lewat telepon. Lagunya bagus sekali! Aku suka sekali! Sampai ketemu besok! I love you."_

" _Ich liebe dich auch."_

 _Keesokan harinya, Kay dan Edgeworth sarapan di sebuah kafe._

" _Miles, kau belum beritahu aku lagu siapa yang kau nyanyikan untuk aku tadi malam. Kau mendengar lagu itu darimana?"_

 _Edgeworth tersenyum licik. "Aku menciptakannya sendiri."_

 _Kay mendengus dan melipat tangannya. "Hah! Seolah-olah aku pasti langsung percaya begitu saja. Kau menciptakan lagu dengan lirik semanis itu sama mustahilnya dengan manusia mempunyai sayap untuk terbang!" seru Kay sambil memukul tangan Edgeworth dengan sendoknya._

" _Baiklah, baiklah, Nona Jaksa Penuntut. Aku tidak menciptakannya sendiri."_

" _Lalu, lagu siapa itu? Siapa penyanyinya? Kau mendengarnya dari mana?"_

" _Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?"_

" _Karena aku penasaran dan ingin mendengar versi aslinya!"_

 _Edgeworth tersenyum lagi. "Itu adalah lagu Indonesia, Kay. Penyanyinya adalah Reza asli lagu itu adalah Satu Yang Tak Bisa Lepas."_

" _Indonesia?" Alis Kay berkerut sangat dalam. "Miles, kapan kau ke Indonesia? Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau pernah kesana…."_

 _Edgeworth melambaikan tangannya dengan tak sabar. "Tidak, Kay. Aku belum pernah ke negara itu. Beberapa waktu lalu, aku bertemu dengan anak imigran Indonesia di salah satu pengadilan aku. Nama anak itu Jose Laurensius Permana. Anak itu berusia 10 tahun ketika itu. Dan dia memberikan aku CD berisi lagu itu serta terjemahan Inggris lirik lagu itu sebagai ungkapan terima kasih karena aku telah menjebloskan pembunuh kedua orang tuanya ke dalam penjara."_

 _Kay tertawa. "Sungguh ungkapan terima kasih yang tidak biasa dilakukan untuk anak umur 10 tahun."_

 _Edgeworth mengangkat bahunya, kemudian menggaruk hidungnya. "Well…. Yeah…. Waktu itu, dia bilang kepada aku, jangan terlalu dingin, dan aku harus menerima tanda terima kasihnya itu untuk mendapatkan pacar…"_

 _Kay memegangi perutnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Miles, kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengingat sangat baik salah satu anak laki-laki yang kau temui di pengadilan. Aku pikir kau tidak pernah bisa berkomunikasi dengan anak-anak."_

 _Edgeworth menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan malu sebelum menjawab, "Well…. Mungkin aku rasa… Anak itu mengingatkan aku saat aku masih anak-anak."_

" _Oh ya? Kalian mempunyai persamaan dalam hal apa?"_

" _Anak itu….Dia melihat kedua orangtuanya ditusuk di depan sebuah lift."_

 _Kay menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. "Astaga. Itu mengerikan sekali."_

" _Yeah….Dan dia juga mengingatkan aku kepada kau, Kay, saat pertama kali kita bertemu di pengadilan, kau ingat?"_

" _Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan hari yang paling buruk dalam hidup aku?"_

" _Well….Anak itu, sama seperti kau, Kay. Dia tetap ceria dan tersenyum padahal dia melihat kedua orang tuanya ditusuk di depan matanya sendiri. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, bagaimana dia masih bisa tersenyum setelah apa yang dilaluinya….Well, dan, setelah aku membuat pembunuh kedua orangtuanya mendapatkan vonis bersalah, dia melompat kegirangan saat keluar dari ruang sidang, dan, memeluk aku begitu saja…"_

 _Kay terkikik membayangkan reaksi Edgeworth setelah dipeluk dari belakang oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja dikenalnya._

" _Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"_

" _Dia memberikan aku CD berisi lagu itu dan menuliskan terjemahannya di atas kertas. Lalu dia berkata, 'Ini, ambillah ini, Paman Edgeworth! Kau pasti akan menaklukkan banyak wanita jika menyanyikan lagu ini!' Edgeworth tertawa kecil lagi sambil menyeruput tehnya._

" _Paman?" tanya Kay dengan bingung._

" _Itu 'uncle' dalam Bahasa Indonesia."_

" _Oh, aku mengerti. Setelah itu, apa yang terjadi pada anak itu, Jose? Kedua orangtuanya meninggal, kan?"_

" _Di salah satu surat yang ia kirim kepada aku, ia bilang bahwa ia diadopsi oleh keluarga dari mantan pacar kakaknya. Kakaknya, Adrianus Permana, meninggalkan dia, pergi ke Paris begitu saja untuk mengejar karirnya sebagai pelukis tanpa memperdulikannya. Bajingan kecil," Edgeworth mendadak terdengar marah._

" _Oh, wow, kau bahkan tetap berkomunikasi dengan anak itu? Tega sekali kakaknya menelantarkannya begitu saja. Tapi dia cukup beruntung, kalau aku bilang." Kay mengangkat alisnya dengan keheranan. Edgeworth meneguk tehnya, kemudian menjawab,_

" _Ya, dia terus menerus menulis surat kepada aku, ia bilang di suratnya bagaimana ia sangat mengidolakan aku setelah pengadilan itu, dan bagaimana ia ingin menjadi seperti aku…" Edgeworth terkekeh. "Agak aneh mempunyai fans seorang anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun, tapi setidaknya anak itu lebih baik daripada Oldbag. 'Paman Edgeworth' lebih baik daripada 'Edgey-poo."_

" _Dan kau membalas semua surat-suratnya?"_

" _Ya, aku memang tidak pandai menyusun kata-kata untuk menghibur seseorang, tapi aku menyemangatinya di surat, jika ia tahu apa jalan yang akan ia jalani, orang lain tak perlu memberitahunya… Aku juga menyemangatinya supaya ia bisa melupakan masa lalunya dan kakaknya yang tidak peduli kepadanya."_

 _Kay tersenyum dan membelai tangan Edgeworth dengan lembut. "Miles. Kalau kita menikah dan mempunyai anak nanti, kau akan menjadi ayah yang hebat."_

 _Mendadak wajah Edgeworth berubah menjadi pucat, kemudian dengan salah tingkah mengaduk-aduk tehnya dengan sedotan._

" _Ada apa, Miles? Setiap aku membawa topik tentang pernikahan, kau selalu kelihatan…" Kay berdeham. "Tidak nyaman."_

 _Edgeworth tidak menjawab dan tetap mengaduk tehnya._

" _Apa kau sebenarnya tidak ingin menikah dengan aku, Miles?"_

 _Edgeworth mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Bukan begitu."_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Aku belum siap."_

" _Belum siap? Miles, kau dan aku…Kita mempunyai penghasilan yang lebih dari cukup untuk membesarkan anak-anak kita kelak."_

" _Bukan begitu maksud aku." Edgeworth menelan ludah. "Aku takut, Kay. Jika kita menikah dan mempunyai anak, aku takut aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik, dan…tidak bisa memberikan mereka perhatian yang mereka butuhkan."_

" _Miles, kau tidak akan pernah tahu jika tidak pernah mencoba…..Lihat Phoenix? Semua orang meragukan dia saat mengadopsi Trucy…..tapi dia bisa membesarkan Trucy menjadi anak yang berbakat dan baik."_

" _Itu berbeda," gumam Edgeworth. "Wright sudah terbiasa dengan anak-anak. Dia sering mengasuh Pearl sebelum ia bertemu Trucy." Edgeworth kemudian meneguk tehnya dengan terburu-buru._

" _Ayo kita pergi, makanan kita sudah habis….." Ia dan Kay akhirnya berdiri dan meninggalkan kafe itu. Kay memutuskan tidak mengangkat topik tentang pernikahan lagi, karena Edgeworth kelihatan sangat tidak nyaman. Ia kemudian berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Edgeworth. Tapi, alangkah herannya Kay karena Edgeworth tidak menuntunnya ke mobilnya, melainkan ke tempat lain. Edgeworth berjalan cepat sekali, tidak memberi Kay kesempatan untuk bertanya sama sekali._

" _Kau tunggu di luar," ucap Edgeworth saat mereka berhenti di depan pintu toko souvenir._

" _Miles, apa yang…."_

 _Edgeworth memotongnya dengan memberikan kecupan kecil di bibirnya. Lalu ia membalikkan badan dan masuk ke dalam toko souvenir itu. Tidak lama kemudian, Edgeworth keluar lagi dengan menenteng sebuah kantung belanja. Ia kemudian menyerahkan kantung belanja itu ke tangan Kay._

" _Miles, apa ini? Ulang tahun aku masih lama, kau tahu…"_

" _Sush! Buka saja, Kay."_

 _Dengan ragu-ragu ia membuka kantung belanja itu. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah boneka Teddy Bear berwarna pink yang lucu sekali. Kay tertawa geli, dan menggelitiki pinggang Edgeworth._

" _Miles! Ini memang lucu dan imut sekali, tapi aku bukan anak kecil! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memberi aku boneka ini?"_

" _Boneka ini akan menemani kau kalau kau takut ke kamar mandi tengah malam, Kay. Jadi aku tak perlu bernyanyi untuk kau pada tengah malam lagi."_

 _Kay tertawa terbahak-bahak. Miles memang tipe pria yang sangat dingin, tapi jika ia sudah menunjukkan sisi romantisnya…. It's the cutest thing ever in the world. Kay kemudian mengecup bibir Edgeworth dan mengecup pipinya._

" _Terima kasih banyak, Miles! Beruang lucu ini akan aku beri nama Miles. Aku akan mengingat kau setiap memeluk boneka ini. Dan Miles…."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Berjanjilah kau akan menyanyikan lagu itu untuk aku di hari pernikahan kita nanti."_

 _Edgeworth tersenyum simpul._

" _Pasti. Jika aku telah siap."_

Kay memeluk boneka Teddy Bear itu dengan erat ke dadanya, dan terisak keras sekali. "M-m-miles…" bisiknya pelan di tengah tangisannya. Akankah ia mendapat kesempatan untuk mendengarkan Edgeworth menyanyikan lagu itu, di hari dimana mereka akhirnya bisa bersatu dan bahagia?

Kay ingat, saat ia menengok teman sekolahnya yang terkena penyakit leukemia, sang dokter mengatakan, bahwa, terkadang, orang yang sakit parah, tiba-tiba tanpa alasan apapun, membaik dan sembuh total. Dan ketika itu terjadi, kita menyebutnya keajaiban.

Keajaiban. Mukjizat. Hampir semua orang mengatakan keajaiban itu nyata.

Benarkah demikian?

Jika memang keajaiban itu nyata, kenapa Edgeworth masih belum bangun juga? Atau setidaknya bereaksi saat ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya?

Apa ia sudah lupa pada janjinya?

Edgeworth menyanyikan lagu itu kepadanya. _Till death do us apart._

Akankah akhirnya maut benar-benar memisahkan mereka berdua?

Kay membenamkan wajahnya ke boneka Teddy Bear itu. Air matanya membuat boneka Teddy Bear itu menjadi basah.

Ia tahu, tidak ada gunanya menangis. Ia bodoh. Menangis tidak akan membuat Edgeworth bangun begitu saja. Air mata yang jatuh dari matanya tidak akan membuat mata Edgeworth terbuka. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa membuatnya meluapkan segala kesedihannya selain dengan air mata. Ia terus menangis sampai merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang memegang kedua bahunya.

"Kay Faraday." bisik sebuah suara itu. "Senyum lebih cocok untuk kau."

Kay mendongak, dan melihat Franziska bersama Lang berada di depannya. Franziska tersenyum kecil, meski Kay tahu, senyumnya itu palsu. Senyum yang hanya digunakan sebagai topeng untuk menyembunyikan segala kesedihannya. Miles adalah saudara adopsinya, bagaimanapun.

"Franzy, Lang? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" ucap Kay tergagap. Dengan malu ia mengelap airmatanya dengan lengan kausnya.

"Hanya mampir dan mengecek bagaimana keadaan kau, Kay," gumam Lang. "Um…..bagaimana perasaan kau?"

Kay mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, Lang. Aku tidak tahu."

Setelah beberapa detik penuh kesunyian, Kay akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Ia akan bangun, kan?" bisik Kay pelan. "Memang sudah dua minggu. Tapi, ia akan bangun, kan?"

Lang dan Franziska saling bertukar pandang.

"Kay, itu yang kita semua inginkan," desah Lang. "Tapi, kita semua harus realistis…Dan bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi. Jarang sekali ada orang yang koma selama 2 minggu dan akhirnya…bangun kembali."

"Mr. Diego Armando koma selama 5 tahun dan akhirnya ia bangun!" seru Kay. "Miles baru koma selama 2 minggu, dan aku yakin dia akan membuka matanya pada akhirnya!"

"Kay, Edgey-boy jatuh dari gedung yang terbakar. Dan kondisi jantungnya sangat lemah. Lang Zi says, mempunyai harapan itu bagus, tapi jangan sampai harapan itu menghancurkan kau pada akhirnya."

"Apa maksud kau, Lang?!" teriak Kay. "Kau lebih suka jika Miles meninggal?!"

"Kay, bukan begitu maksud aku, eh….."

"Meski aku sendiri benci mengatakan ini, Kay," lanjut Franziska, "tapi apa yang dikatakan Lang ada benarnya. Kita semua harus siap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk. Kau harus melanjutkan hidup kau, Kay. Tidak ada gunanya hanya menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti."

Kay tercengang menatap mereka berdua. Jadi, Lang dan Franziska datang ke apartemennya hanya untuk menyuruhnya _move-on?_ Melanjutkan hidupnya, dan berhenti menunggu Miles untuk bangun? Miles baru koma selama 2 minggu! Dan mereka sudah pesimis seperti ini? Bagaimana mungkin mereka tega mengatakan itu semua? Bahwa ia menunggu hingga Miles bangun adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia? Lang adalah calon adik ipar Edgeworth, dan Franziska adalah adik adopsi Edgeworth, demi Tuhan!

"Terserah kalian mau bilang apa, Franziska, Lang. Aku adalah orang yang optimis. Dan aku optimis Miles akan bangun pada akhirnya. Aku tidak peduli bahkan jika aku harus menunggu selamanya, aku akan tetap menunggunya." Kay menggigit bibirnya, dan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah pintu, meminta mereka berdua untuk keluar dari apartemennya.

 **December 24** **th** **, 2027  
Hickfield Hospital  
ICU Room – Miles Edgeworth's Room**

Kay melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Edgeworth masih terbaring disana, tidak ada perubahan sedikit pun kecuali memar di sekujur tubuhnya yang mulai agak menghilang. Kay menarik sebuah kursi kecil dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Edgeworth. Kay menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, dan mengecup kening Edgeworth yang pucat.

Para dokter sudah mengatakan berkali-kali kepada Kay bahwa ia hanya membuang-buang waktu saja dengan datang setiap hari ke rumah sakit. Tapi Kay tidak peduli. Ia tidak mau jika Edgeworth bangun, ia tidak menemukan siapapun duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"H-hey, Miles, sekarang malam Natal. Lihat, aku punya kado Natal untuk kau, kau bisa membuka kadonya ketika kau bangun nanti. Aku memesannya khusus di internet! Aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya," bisik Kay sambil menaruh bungkusan kado Natal di meja sebelah tempat tidur Edgeworth.

BEEP. Hanya suara dari heart rate monitor Edgeworth yang didapat Kay sebagai jawaban.

"Heh…rasanya baru kemarin kita merayakan Natal 2026….. Kau percaya itu, Miles? Sudah setahun berlalu sejak kita merayakan Hari Natal 2026…..Kau ingat tidak, kau tidak sengaja bersin saat misa Natal, dan pendeta menegur kau? Setelah ditegur pendeta, kau malah menunjukkan jari kau tinggi-tinggi dan berteriak 'OBJECTION?' Seisi gereja dibuat tertawa terbahak-bahak oleh tingkah laku kau….." Kay tertawa lemah. "Hey…..dan salju sudah turun, Miles! Kau selalu kesal karena selalu kalah dalam perang salju aku dan Gummy….. Kau tidak ingin main perang salju lagi dan lebih memilih untuk tidur, huh, Miles?"

Kay kemudian menggenggam tangan Edgeworth.

"Kau selalu ada di samping aku, Miles…. Kau berada di sisi aku saat ayah aku dibunuh…..Kau menyerahkan cravat kau untuk aku gunakan sebagai sapu tangan…Kau benar-benar sweet, Miles…..Kau mempertaruhkan lencana jaksa penuntut kau hanya untuk melindungi aku….Siapa yang sangka kau bisa bertindak sejauh itu, Miles? Dan kau…..kau memanjat gedung yang terbakar untuk menyelamatkan aku… Dan hari ini, kau tidak ada di sisi aku saat misa Natal…." Kay kemudian membenamkan tangan pucat Edgeworth ke dalam wajahnya.

"Kau akan bangun, kan, Miles? Aku mohon…..katakan sesuatu….apa saja….. Besok…Natal…..Ibu…. sudah memasak makanan kesukaan kau…"

BEEP. Lagi-lagi jawaban yang didapat Kay adalah suara dari heart rate monitor Edgeworth.

"Bibi Kay?"

Kay mengangkat kepalanya dari tangan Edgeworth dan menoleh. Trucy, Pearl, Maya, dan Phoenix sudah masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Trucy dan Pearl memegang sebuah bungkusan kado besar.

"Eh, halo Trucy, halo Pearls, halo Maya. Maaf aku tidak mendengar kalian datang."

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi Kay. Ini, kado untuk Paman Miles. Semoga Paman Miles cepat….eh…sadar…dan cepat…sembuh. Selamat Natal, Bibi Kay."

"Selamat Natal juga, Trucy, Pearls. Terima kasih banyak untuk kadonya."

Seorang perawat kemudian masuk dan melotot kepada mereka semua.

"Hanya karena pasien sedang dalam keadaan koma, bukan berarti boleh ada banyak pengunjung di ruang ICU. Saya persilahkan sebagian dari kalian keluar."

"Baik, baik!" ucap Maya dengan kesal. "Tidak usah melotot seperti itu, suster galak

Mereka berlima kemudian melangkah keluar. Trucy, Pearl, Maya, dan Phoenix terus menerus menatap Kay dengan pandangan cemas, seakan-akan Kay memiliki penyakit tertentu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumam Kay seperti bisa membaca pikiran mereka semua. "Hanya sedikit lelah."

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Kay?" tanya Maya dengan lembut. Kay hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sebenarnya, kami kesini juga ingin bicara kepada kau, Kay," ucap Phoenix. "Tadi kami ke rumah Edgeworth dan Nyonya Stella bilang kau sudah ada disini."

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

"Maya dan aku…" Phoenix meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Maya, kelihatan salah tingkah. "Kami akan menikah tanggal 29 Desember."

Kay mendongak dan mengangkat alisnya. Maya dan Phoenix akan menikah 5 hari lagi? Kurang dari seminggu lagi? Sementara Miles masih terbaring disini, dalam tidur panjangnya….. Tiba-tiba Kay merasa sedikit kesal. Bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua memikirkan untuk melaksanakan pernikahan sementara Miles masih dalam keadaan koma? Miles adalah teman baik Phoenix. Dan Phoenix sering mengatakan bahwa apapun yang terjadi, Miles yang akan menjadi pendamping pengantin pria di hari pernikahannya.

"Kalian egois." ucap Kay tiba-tiba sebelum ia mencegah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Maaf?" tanya Phoenix tercengang.

"Kalian akan menikah 5 hari lagi? Apakah kalian tidak bisa menunggu hingga Miles bangun terlebih dahulu? Phoenix, dia sahabat baik kau sejak sekolah dasar! Dan kau terus menerus mengatakan bahwa apapun yang terjadi, Miles yang akan menjadi pengantin pria di hari pernikahan kalian! Aku kira kau…kau…..tidak akan membiarkan sahabat terbaik kau melewatkan hari pernikahan kau begitu saja!"

Baik Maya, Phoenix, Trucy, dan Pearl tercengang.

"Kay….." ucap Maya pelan, "Kita semua…..kita semua ingin menunggu hingga Edgeworth bangun, sungguh. Tapi….kita bahkan tidak tahu kapan Edgeworth akan bangun…Mungkin bisa sebulan, dua bulan, atau bahkan bertahun-tahun…..Dan…tidak mungkin….kita menunggu sesuatu yang kita sendiri tidak tahu kapan datangnya."

"DIA AKAN BANGUN!" teriak Kay keras sekali, membuat Phoenix, Maya, Trucy, dan Pearl mundur selangkah. "M-miles adalah pria yang kuat….. Hanya jatuh dari gedung tidak akan membuatnya meninggal! Kau sendiri juga mengakuinya, Phoenix! Baru satu minggu yang lalu kau bilang bahwa Miles kuat dan pasti akan bangun!"

Phoenix merunduk, menatap sepatunya dengan salah tingkah. Kay kemudian melanjutkan.

"Saat aku dituduh membunuh Jill Crane, Miles tetap percaya pada aku bahwa aku tidak bersalah meski bukti-bukti yang mengarah ke aku sangat kuat. Dan sekarang aku percaya kepadanya, bahwa ia tidak akan meninggalkan aku!" seru Kay.

"Bibi Kay, kami tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaan kau….." bisik Trucy pelan. "Aku juga percaya Paman Miles akan bangun pada akhirnya." Trucy maju selangkah kemudian membelai bahu Kay.

"T-terima kasih, Trucy. Dan kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku ingin sendirian sekarang." gumam Kay.

Phoenix mengangguk, memberi isyarat kepada Trucy, Pearl, dan Maya untuk pergi.

"Apa aku bilang, Nick!" ucap Maya saat mereka berempat sudah berada di halaman rumah sakit. "Tidak bijaksana sama sekali memberitahu Kay tentang pernikahan kita sementara ia sedang berduka karena Edgeworth masih koma!"

"Aku juga bilang kepada Daddy bahwa ini bukan ide yang bagus! Seolah-olah kita tertawa kegirangan di atas penderitaan orang lain," Trucy melanjutkan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Well, aku setuju, Mr. Nick…. Memberitahu sesuatu yang bahagia sedangkan Nona Faraday sedang bersedih….itu…..um….agak jahat."

"H-hey! Mengapa kalian semua menyerang aku? Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Kay akan bereaksi keras seperti itu, oke? Bukankah lebih jahat jika kita tidak memberitahu Kay? Lalu, apa yang kalian inginkan? Aku berteriak di telinga Edgeworth untuk membangunkannya, supaya ia bisa jadi pendamping aku di hari pernikahan kita?Ini juga berat untuk aku, bukan hanya untuk Kay! Tapi, hey, hidup harus terus berlanjut, bukan?"

"Oh Nick," Maya menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan tak sabar, "Kau selalu saja tidak sensitif seperti biasanya."

 **December 25** **th** **, 2027  
Miles Edgeworth's Home**

"Hi, Ibu. Hi, Luciana. Selaamat Natal." Ucap Kay sambil memeluk Nyonya Stella dan Luciana saat ia memasuki rumah Edgeworth.

"Selamat Natal juga Kay," jawab Nyonya Stella.

"Selamat Natal juga, Miss Faraday." ujar Luciana.

"Kau baik sekali mau datang kesini, merayakan Natal bersama dua wanita tua seperti kami," Nyonya Stella tertawa kecil. Kay tersenyum lemah.

"Yah, aku tidak punya keluarga lain untuk merayakan Natal bersama-sama, Ibu." gumamnya lirih. "Ini kado dari aku, Ibu, Luciana. Merry Christmas sekali lagi."

Nyonya Stella menerima bungkusan hadiah dari tangan Kay, dan mencium pipi Kay.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Nak. Ayo, kita ke ruang makan, aku dan Luciana sudah menyiapkan hidangan."

Mereka bertiga kemudian ke ruang makan dan duduk. Rumah yang besar dan mewah itu terasa sangat sunyi dan muram sekali. Kay mengambil piring, dan mulai mengambil makanan yang tersedia di atas meja. Saat melihat steak domba yang ada, Kay lagi-lagi teringat pada Edgeworth.

"Steak domba," gumam Kay pelan. "Ini makanan favorit Miles."

Baik Luciana dan Nyonya Stella terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Seandainya Miles bisa duduk dan makan bersama kita sekarang…. Jika bukan gara-gara aku, dia pasti bisa merayakan Natal bersama kita."

Nyonya Stella menghela nafas dalam-dalam, lalu membelai bahu Kay. "Kay," ucap Nyonya Stella. "Tidak baik terus menerus menyesal atas apa yang telah terjadi….Kita harus melihat ke depan, bukan ke belakang."

Kay diam saja dan memainkan makanannya dengan garpunya.

"Mom, Maya dan Phoenix akan menikah tanggal 29 Desember ini."

"Oh ya? Aku ikut… ikut senang mendengarnya."

Kay mendongakkan wajahnya. "Senang? Ibu, mereka egois."

Nyonya Stella mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Kay dengan keheranan. "Kenapa, Kay? Kau sepertinya tidak senang dengan pernikahan mereka? Mereka kan sahabat baik kau?"

"Dan juga sahabat baik Miles. Phoenix teman baik dan teman terdekat Miles sejak sekolah dasar. Dan bisa-bisanya ia akan melangsungkan pernikahan sementara Miles masih dalam keadaan koma—"

"Kay," bisik Nyonya Stella pelan, "Dunia tidak akan berhenti karena Miles koma. Ini juga berat bagi aku, aku baru saja berdamai dengan Miles selama sebulan, tapi….. Kita tidak bisa memaksa orang-orang untuk menunda kebahagiaan mereka hanya karena Miles sedang tertidur panjang."

Kay menatap Nyonya Stella dengan tidak percaya. _Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkata seperti itu?! Dia adalah putra tunggal kau, demi Tuhan!_

"Dan Kay…..kau sebaiknya melanjutkan hidup kau. Kau muda dan cantik, jangan sia-siakan hidup kau dan membuang waktu kau hanya untuk menunggu Miles…."

"Nyonya Stella! Tega-teganya kau berkata seperti itu!" Kay bangkit dengan marah dari kursinya, melempar serbetnya, dan berlari keluar dari rumah Edgeworth.

Di luar, udara dingin sekali. Suasana Natal sangat terasa, semua bergembira. Nyanyian lagu-lagu Natal, orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul bersama keluarga mereka, semua tertawa bahagia merayakan Natal. Rasanya tidak adil bagi Kay, melihat semua orang tersenyum ceria, tertawa gembira….. Sedangkan Edgeworth masih terbaring di ruang ICU rumah sakit, bagaikan mayat hidup….

Mengapa semua orang menyuruhnya untuk _move on?_ Mengapa semua orang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menunggu hingga Miles bangun? Apakah ia satu-satunya yang peduli pada Miles?

Franziska. Phoenix. Maya. Lang. Nyonya Stella. Mereka semua kerap berkata kalau mereka peduli dengan Miles.

Jika mereka memang peduli, mengapa mereka tidak percaya kalau Miles akan bangun dari koma nya?

Jika mereka memang peduli, mengapa mereka tetap melanjutkan their happy-go-lucky life sementara Miles masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit?

Ayah pernah bilang, _segala sesuatu terjadi untuk sebuah alasan._

Tapi, apa sebenarnya alasan di balik semua ini? Selain ia terus menerus mengucurkan air mata di samping badan Miles yang terbaring lemah?

Menyeka matanya dengan kedua tangannya, Kay berjalan gontai ke apartemennya.

Ini adalah Natal terburuk yang pernah dialaminya seumur hidupnya.

 **December 29** **th** **, 2027  
Los Angeles Church  
Phoenix & Maya's Wedding**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Phoenix & Maya berlangsung. Awalnya, Kay tidak mau datang, tapi setelah mendapatkan hujanan bujukan dari Pearl, Trucy, Franziska, Lang, Detective Gumshoe, dan Nyonya Stella, Kay akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk datang. Sebelum pergi ke gereja tempat Phoenix dan Maya akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka, Kay mampir sebentar ke rumah sakit, hanya untuk membisikkan ke telinga Edgeworth bahwa hari ini sahabat baiknya akan menikah dan ia melewatkan kesempatan menjadi pendamping pengantin pria.

Pernikahan Phoenix dan Maya berlangsung dengan cukup meriah. Semua mantan klien Phoenix bahkan sang hakim pun hadir. Semua tamu undangan tertawa bahagia, kecuali Kay. Kay bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana caranya untuk tersenyum. Ia hanya bisa memandang iri saat Phoenix dan Maya berdansa setelah sah dinobatkan sebagai suami istri.

Akankah giliran mereka, ia dan Miles, berdansa dengan mengenakan tuxedo dan gaun pengantin, tiba?

Atau, saat-saat seperti itu tidak akan pernah datang?

Takdir apa yang sebenarnya sedang menunggu ia dan Miles?

April, 2028. Sudah 5 bulan berlalu sejak Edgeworth koma dan sejak Phoenix dan Maya resmi menjadi suami istri. Meski sudah 5 bulan Edgeworth koma, tidak pernah satu kali pun Kay lupa untuk mengunjunginya di rumah sakit, meski Edgeworth tetap saja sama, diam, menutup matanya, dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tidak henti-hentinya Phoenix, Maya, Lang, Franziska, Detective Gumshoe, dan Nyonya Stella menyuruhnya untuk move on dan melanjutkan hidupnya, tapi Kay tidak mendengarkan. Ia akan terus menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu, meski itu harus memakan seluruh waktu hidupnya. Ia akan terus menunggu hingga Edgeworth bangun.

Kay berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit dengan lesu. Ia baru saja membisikkan di telinga Edgeworth kalau Maya sedang hamil dan Edgeworth akan mempunyai keponakan baru lagi. Susah bagi Kay untuk tidak merasa iri kepada Phoenix dan Maya. Kay memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku blazernya, dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hey, Nona! Nona!"

Kay tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan. Seseorang kemudian mencolek punggungnya. Kay memutar badannya, dan seorang anak laki-laki, yang sepertinya masih berusia 11 tahun, memegang dompetnya. Kalau dari wajahnya, Kay bisa menebak bahwa anak ini bukanlah orang asli Amerika, melainkan seorang imigran Asia. Untuk seorang anak laki-laki remaja, ia kelihatan sangat tampan. Badannya tegap, matanya yang coklat bersinar terang, kulitnya yang putih berpadu dengan baik dengan gaya rambut model Tintin-nya.

"Dompet kau jatuh, Nona….oh!" Mata sang anak laki-laki melebar saat menyadari siapa yang berdiri di depannya. "Anda Nona Kay Faraday. Ini, Nona, dompet anda jatuh tadi."

Kay mengangguk pelan, lalu mengambil dompetnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Nak. Siapa nama kau? Kau bukan warga asli sini ya?"

Sang anak laki-laki tertawa malu. "Iya. Aku imigran asal Indonesia. Perkenalkan, nama aku Jose Laurensius Permana. Panggil saja aku Jose." Anak itu mengucapkan bahasa Inggris dengan fasih, meski aksen Indonesia-nya masih kental. Sang anak laki-laki kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, yang disambut oleh Kay.

 _Jose Laurensius Permana? Tunggu…. Bukankah itu anak yang mengirimkan CD dan surat kepada Miles ?_

"Ah!" ucap Kay. "Apakah kau anak laki-laki yang memberikan CD lagu kepada Miles dan juga mengirimkan surat kepada Miles?"

Mata anak itu, Jose, melebar dengan kaget. "Ya, benar, Nona Faraday. Berkat Paman Edgeworth, pembunuh kedua orang tua aku mendapat hukuman yang setimpal," ucapnya. "Um, Nona Faraday, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja, Jose."

"Um…apa benar Paman Edgeworth sudah koma selama 5 bulan? Aku baca di sebuah majalah… Mereka mengatakan bahwa Paman Edgeworth koma karena jatuh dari gedung….Tapi…..aku kurang percaya pada media, sebab mereka sering sekali memuat berita-berita bohong tentang Paman Edgeworth."

Kay menghela nafas pendek, dan tersenyum lemah. "Sayangnya, itu memang benar, Jose. Miles sudah koma selama 5 bulan, tanpa kemajuan apapun. Tim Dokter tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bangun," Kay kemudian menyeka matanya yang tiba-tiba basah. "Maaf, Jose."

"Um, Nona Faraday…..Kalau boleh aku beri saran….. ? Nona Faraday, aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan kalian, apalagi kita baru saja kenal…" Pipi Jose memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jose, katakan saja."

"Waktu aku berusia 7 tahun, keluarga aku mengalami kecelakaan. Dan Ibu aku jatuh koma." Jose menarik nafas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan. "Kemudian Dad menyetel lagu Satu Yang Tak Bisa Lepas itu, lagu yang aku beri pada Paman Edgeworth. Setelah Dad menyetel lagu itu, tak lama kemudian Ibu memberikan reaksi dan bangun. Mungkin anda bisa mencobanya, Nona Faraday."

Kay menatap Jose dalam-dalam. _Mungkin ini bukan ide yang buruk…._

"Tahu tidak, Jose? Beberapa waktu lalu, Miles menyanyikan terjemahan Inggris dari lagu yang kau berikan itu….Dan ia berjanji akan menyanyikan lagu itu di hari pernikahan kami…." Kay menelan ludah. "Hey, Jose, apakah kau mau bertemu dengan Paman Edgeworth lagi? Kau sangat mengaguminya, kan?"

Jose ternganga tidak percaya.

"T-tentu, Miss Faraday! Aku senang sekali jika bisa bertemu dengan Paman Edgeworth lagi! Aku…aku sangat mengidolakannya!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo, ikut aku ke rumah sakit. Tapi, kita ke rumah Miles dulu untuk mengambil CD lagu yang kau berikan itu."

 **April 06** **th** **, 2028  
Hickfield Hospital  
ICU Room**

Setelah mampir ke rumah Edgeworth sejenak untuk mengambil CD dan mp3 player, Kay dan Jose pergi ke rumah sakit. Mereka berdua kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang ICU.

"Hai, Miles. Aku kembali lagi. Kau ingat, siapa anak tampan ini? Anak yang sangat mengidolakan kau dan memberi kau CD lagu itu." Kay kemudian memberikan isyarat kepada Jose untuk mendekat ke tempat tidur Edgeworth.

Jose terlihat salah tingkah, tapi akhirnya ia maju. "Hai, Paman Edgeworth. Lama tidak bertemu." Jose kemudian mengedikkan kepalanya. "Mungkin…um….saatnya menyetel lagu itu, Nona Faraday."

Kay mengangguk pelan, kemudian menyetel CD lagu yang diberikan Jose di MP3 player yang dibawanya. Intro lagu itu sangat indah, dan suara sang penyanyi, Reza Artamevia, membuat Kay merasa telinganya sedang dielus. Ini pertama kalinya Kay mendengar versi asli lagu itu.

"… _.Satu yang tak bisa lepas…percayalah, hanya kau yang mampu mencuri hati ini….."_

Namun, setelah lagu selesai diputar, Edgeworth tetap saja tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Tidak berhasil, Jose." gumam Kay pasrah. "Tapi terima kasih banyak untuk sarannya. Lagunya benar-benar bagus, ngomong-ngomong."

"Um…..Nona Faraday? Mengapa anda tidak mencoba menyanyikan versi Inggris lagu itu ? Seperti yang pernah Paman Edgeworth nyanyikan untuk kau?"

"Benar. Oke, aku akan mencobanya. Terima kasih banyak, Jose." Kay kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas, yang tak diragukan lagi adalah tulisan tangan Jose, sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Edgeworth, ia membaca lirik itu, dan mulai bernyanyi. Sementara tangan kirinya membelai dan menggenggam tangan Edgeworth dengan sangat erat.

 _I still remember time to time_

 _The times that I can't easy to forget_

 _When I spent my days with you_

 _Just look at me here_

 _I'm still the old me_

 _I meet you, and you comeback for together with me again_

 _And I can understand now_

 _One Thing I Can't Let Go Of, Believe me,_

 _Only you can steal my heart_

 _One thing I can't let go of, believe me,_

 _Only you can steal my heart…._

" _Only you can steal my heart…Miles…_ " bisik Kay dengan suara tercekat. Dan, betapa terkejutnya Kay, karena ia merasakan jari-jari Edgeworth bergetar lemah dalam genggaman tangannya, seolah-olah Edgeworth sedang berusaha untuk membalas genggaman tangan Kay.


	7. Chapter 7

"J-Jose!" Kay berteriak pelan. "M-miles bereaksi! Jarinya bergerak!"

"Lanjutkan bernyanyi, Miss Faraday!" seru Jose.

" _Is it possible that you will love me forever, till death do us apart?_

 _Not just a love for a moment, and then gone when the desire has ended_

 _Is it possible, for an immortality love for us to becomes true?"_

Kay lalu merasakan jari-jari Edgeworth bergetar lebih kencang, sementara ia terus bernyanyi dengan suara yang lebih keras. Tangan Edgeworth perlahan-lahan sedikit terangkat, kemudian menggenggam tangan Kay dengan erat.

"MILES!" teriak Kay. "Miles, oh, Miles! Jose, dia menggenggam tangan aku! Jose, bisa tolong kau panggil dokter?"

"Tentu, Miss Faraday!" Jose kemudian berlari keluar dari ruang ICU dan tak lama kemudian kembali dengan Dokter Leona.

"Dokter Leona!" seru Kay. "Dia bereaksi! Dia bereaksi! Aku menyanyikan lagu di telinganya, dan dia menggenggam tangan aku!"

Dr. Leona mengangkat alisnya dengan tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa….?" Tanyanya. Sungguh tak masuk akal bagi Dr. Leona, seorang pasien yang koma selama 5 bulan akibat jatuh dari gedung terbakar bereaksi hanya karena mendengarkan seseorang menyanyikan lagu. Dr. Leona kemudian mendekat ke tempat tidur Edgeworth.

"Maaf, Miss Faraday, bisa anda lepaskan genggaman tangan anda dari tangan Mr. Chief Prosecutor? Saya harus memeriksanya—"

"Baik, Dokter." Kay kemudian menarik tangannya perlahan-lahan dari genggaman tangan Edgeworth. Betapa terkejutnya Kay, karena tangan Edgeworth menggenggam tangannya lebih erat lagi, seolah-olah melarangnya untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kemudian, mata abu-abu Edgeworth mulai muncul lagi dari bawah kelopak matanya.

Edgeworth akhirnya bangun dari tidur panjangnya selama 5 bulan.

Baik Kay, Dr. Leona, dan Jose ternganga.

"MILES!" teriak Kay kencang sekali, kemudian ia memeluk Edgeworth dengan sangat erat. Air mata kebahagiaan bergulir di pipinya. Akhirnya, penantian panjangnya untuk menunggu sang kekasih bangun selama 5 bulan berakhir juga. "Miles! Kau akhirnya bangun juga! Oh, Miles!"

Edgeworth mengerjap beberapa kali dengan bingung. Kepalanya terasa pusing, lehernya terasa kaku, dan seluruh badannya terasa pegal. Pelukan Kay membuat kepalanya terasa tambah pusing, tapi ia lega sekali karena Kay baik-baik saja. Ia melihat Dr. Leona dan seorang anak laki-laki tampan berdiri di depan tempat tidurnya. Edgeworth mempunyai perasaan aneh kalau ia mengenali anak laki-laki itu.

"Halo, Kay. Aku senang…kau baik-baik saja," gumam Edgeworth pelan, suaranya terdengar serak dan lelah.

"Halo, Paman Edgeworth. Senang sekali akhirnya kau bangun juga," ucap si anak laki-laki.

 _Paman Edgeworth?_

"Jose?!" ucap Edgeworth terkejut.

"Ya Paman, ini aku. Lama tidak bertemu." Jawab Jose dengan malu-malu.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar berbeda. Kau lebih tinggi sekarang. Senang bisa melihat kau lagi, Jose." Pipi Jose memerah, dan ia bergumam, "Aku juga senang bisa bertemu dengan kau lagi, Paman Edgeworth."

"Eh, berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" tanya Edgeworth.

"5 bulan, Miles." Jawab Kay.

Perlu beberapa menit untuk Edgeworth mencerna kata-kata Kay, sebelum akhirnya merasa sangat terkejut. Dia tidak sadarkan diri selama…5 BULAN?!

"Mungkin kau salah mengucapkan, Kay? Maksud kau, aku tidak sadarkan diri selama 5 jam?"

"Tidak, Mr. Chief Prosecutor. Anda memang tidak sadarkan diri selama 5 bulan. Anda koma setelah jatuh dari gedung yang terbakar itu." Melihat ekspresi tidak percaya di wajah Edgeworth, Dr. Leona kemudian mengambil sebuah kalender kecil dan menunjukkannya kepada Edgeworth. Edgeworth memicingkan matanya, dan melihat tanggal yang ditunjukkan di kalender: April 06th, 2028.

Edgeworth terhenyak. Ia merasa kaget sekali. Jadi ia benar-benar koma selama 5 bulan? Ia melewatkan sebagian hidupnya selama 5 bulan dengan tidur disini, di rumah sakit? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Ia merasa ia hanya tidur selama beberapa jam saja. Sambil mengerang sedikit, Edgeworth mengangkat sikunya dan berusaha untuk duduk.

"Kay! Apakah ini berarti aku telah menelantarkan pekerjaan dan kantor aku selama 5 bulan? Bagaimana dengan kasus-kasus yang sedang aku tangani? Dan ini juga berarti…..aku melewatkan episode Steel Samurai selama 5 BULAN?!"

Kay menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawa, sementara Jose tampak kebingungan. Kay, yang mengerti setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Jose, dengan terkikik, berbisik, "Miles adalah fans berat Steel Samurai."

"Oh!" Mata Jose melebar dengan keheranan, kemudian ia ikut tersenyum juga.

"Tenang, tenang, Mister. Anda tidak boleh stress." ucap Dr. Leona. "Saya harus mengecek keadaan anda dulu. Mari kita lakukan beberapa tes. Pertama, siapa nama anda?"

Edgeworth mengernyit. _Apa dokter ini pikir aku sangat idiot sampai tidak bisa mengingat nama aku sendiri?_

"Miles Edgeworth, dan hanya Miles Edgeworth."

"Bagus. Berapa usia anda sekarang?"

"35 tahun."

"Pekerjaan anda?"

"Kepala Jaksa di Los Angeles."

"Bisa sebutkan siapa nama kekasih anda, ibu anda, adik anda, dan teman-teman dekat anda?"

"Kay Faraday. Stella Edgeworth. Franziska Von Karma. Phoenix Wright. Shi-Long-Lang. Maya Fey."

"Bagus. Dan pertanyaan terakhir, berapa lima tambah lima?"

 _Baiklah. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dokter ini?_

"25, tentu saja, karena aku tidak lulus sekolah dasar," ia menjawab sarkas sambil melipat tangannya. Melihat Dokter Leona mengangkat alisnya, Edgeworth buru-buru melanjutkan, "Maaf, 10."

"Bagus sekali, Mr. Chief Prosecutor. Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah dengan kepala dan ingatan anda. Sekarang, saya harus memeriksa detak jantung anda, saya harus memastikan apakah penyakit arrhythmia anda memburuk atau tidak. Nah, sekarang, tolong berbaring kembali, jangan coba-coba untuk duduk."

Edgeworth menggerutu pelan kemudian berbaring kembali. Tangan Dr. Leona lalu hendak membuka kancing baju rumah sakitnya. Edgeworth memiringkan badannya sedikit, kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Dr. Leona dari baju rumah sakitnya.

"Tuan Edgeworth, saya harus memeriksa anda, dan baju rumah sakit anda harus dibuka—"

"Ya, saya mengerti, Dokter. Hanya saja… saya tidak mau kancing baju rumah sakit saya dibuka oleh anda. Biar Kay saja yang melakukannya."

"Oh!" Wajah Dr. Leona memerah, kemudian ia menurunkan tangannya dan mundur sedikit. "Baiklah. Maaf. Silahkan, Miss Faraday."

Kay nyengir minta maaf kepada Dr. Leona, kemudian membuka kancing baju rumah sakit Edgeworth. "Selesai, Dokter."

Dokter Leona kemudian memeriksa detak jantung Edgeworth dengan stetoskop, lalu mulai memencet dan memijit dada Edgeworth seperti yang ia lakukan saat Edgeworth terakhir kali check-up dengan Kay. Edgeworth merasa sedikit heran karena ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali saat Dr. Leona memijit dan memencet dadanya.

"Oke, selesai. Saya akan mencatat jumlah detak jantung anda dulu, dan saya akan memberitahukan hasilnya kepada anda, Mr. Edgeworth. Seperti check-up kita terakhir kali, jika jumlah detak jantung anda masih sangat rendah, bersiap-siaplah untuk operasi pemasangan alat pacu jantung tahap 2."

"Aku tak sabar menunggu," gumam Edgeworth sinis.

"Selamat siang, Miss Faraday, Mr. Permana. Oh ya, mungkin anda bisa memberi kabar kepada kerabat Mr. Edgeworth kalau ia sudah bangun. Pasti mereka senang mendengarnya," dengan senyum kecil, Dr. Leona meninggalkan ruang ICU.

Kay menatap Edgeworth sejenak, kemudian mencubit pipi Edgeworth keras-keras.

"Ouch! Kay, kenapa kau mencubit pipi aku?" seru Edgeworth.

"Jangan pernah kau coba-coba untuk berbuat setolol itu lagi, Miles! Memanjat gedung mall yang terbakar! Dengan kondisi jantung yang sangat lemah! Sementara kau takut ketinggian! Kau tidak tahu betapa merananya aku saat kau masih koma! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku menangis hampir tiap hari di sebelah tempat tidur kau! Kau melewatkan pernikahan Phoenix dan Maya! Maya bahkan sudah hamil sekarang! Setiap hari aku selalu ketakutan! Ketakutan jika kau tidak akan pernah membuka mata kau lagi! Dan untunglah aku bertemu dengan Jose, berkat dia kau akhirnya bangun dari koma kau!"

 _Huh?_ pikir Edgeworth bingung. _Wright dan Maya sudah menikah? Maya sudah hamil? Benar-benar banyak yang terjadi selama 5 bulan aku tidur, sepertinya._

Edgeworth menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jose, yang pipinya memerah sekarang. "Benarkah itu, Jose? Aku bangun dari koma karena kau?" tanya Edgeworth dengan heran. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak. Aku berhutang budi kepada kau."

"Jangan berlebihan, Miss Faraday," ucap Jose dengan nada malu, "Yang membuat Paman Edgeworth bangun dari koma bukan aku, tapi kau. Kau yang menyanyikan lagu itu di telinga Paman Edgeworth."

"Ya, tapi kau yang menyarankan aku untuk menyanyikan lagu itu. Dan kau juga yang memberikan CD lagu itu. Jadi," Kay membelai rambut Jose dengan lembut, "aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kau, Jose."

Jose tampak malu dan salah tingkah, kemudian menjawab, "Uhm, sama-sama, Miss Faraday, Paman Edgeworth. Senang bisa membantu."

Kay lalu mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya. "Aku akan memberi kabar kepada Mom, Phoenix, Maya, Franziska, dan Lang. Kalian mungkin bisa mengobrol sebagai teman lama." Kay kemudian keluar dari ruang ICU, meninggalkan Jose dan Edgeworth berdua saja.

Jose bersandar pada dinding dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu malu untuk berbicara dan mengobrol dengan idolanya. Edgeworth tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau menjauh seperti itu, Jose? Sini, mendekat. Aku tidak akan menggigit." ucap Edgeworth. Sering berinteraksi dengan Trucy dan Pearl membuat Edgeworth membaik dalam berkomunikasi dengan anak-anak.

Jose tampak ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya ia maju dan mendekat ke tempat tidur Edgeworth. Ia tetap diam, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kabar kau, Jose?"

"Baik, Paman Edgeworth."

"Sekarang kau kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 6 SD, Paman Edgeworth."

"Oh, berarti kau akan segera ke SMP. Bagaimana dengan sekolah kau? Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya, Paman Edgeworth. Guru-guru dan teman-temannya sangat baik."

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga adopsi kau? Dan kakak kau?"

Ekspresi Jose mendadak berubah. _Oh sial!_ Pikir Edgeworth. _Dasar bodoh! Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya tentang kakak yang sudah menelantarkannya! Ah, apa yang harus aku katakan selanjutnya?_ Akan tetapi, wajah Jose tiba-tiba berubah ceria.

"Keluarga adopsi aku sangat baik! Mereka memperlakukan aku seolah-olah aku bukan anak adopsi! Dan Saka, memang ia tidak pernah memberi kabar atau membalas surat aku, tapi aku baca di koran kalau ia sekarang jadi seniman terkenal di Eropa, dan ia keliling dunia untuk menghadiri berbagai pameran! Mereka menyebutnya, 'Sangsaka Adrian Permana, 23 year old, Most Promising Young Artist from Indonesia!" Mata Jose bersinar saat membicarakan tentang kakaknya, membuat Edgeworth merasa heran. _Dia sepertinya sangat mengagumi dan bangga akan kakaknya,_ pikir Edgeworth.

"Kau sepertinya sangat bangga kepadanya, Jose?"

"Tentu!" Mata Jose semakin melebar, ia terlihat sangat menikmati berbicara tentang kakaknya. "Saka sangat pintar, sangat berbakat, lukisannya sangat bagus, aku selalu mengaguminya! Waktu aku kecil, aku ingin bisa menjadi pelukis hebat sepertinya, tapi aku tidak bisa menggambar sama sekali."

 _Anak malang. Ia mempunyai pikiran polos khas anak-anak. Sangat bangga dan menyayangi kakaknya, sedangkan kakaknya tidak peduli sama sekali dengan dia…_

"Lalu, ehm, mengapa Saka tidak pernah membalas surat kau atau menemui kau, Jose?"

"Oh, dia hanya terlalu sibuk! Setelah dia tidak sibuk dan punya waktu, dia pasti akan membalas surat-surat aku!"

Edgeworth menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. _Anak ini sama sekali tidak mengerti kalau sang kakak tidak peduli sama sekali dengannya._ _Jika Saka hanya sibuk, dia akan membawa kau untuk tinggal bersamanya, bukan menelantarkan kau begitu saja sehingga harus diadopsi oleh keluarga mantan pacar kakak kau, Jose._

"Oh ya, Paman Edgeworth! Miss Faraday bilang, Paman adalah fans berat Steel Samurai?"

Edgeworth terbatuk, dan wajahnya memerah. "Um, tidak bisa dibilang fans berat, aku hanya, ehm, kadang-kadang menonton acara itu, kalau sedang bosan di kantor."

"Wow! Aku juga sangat menyukai acara itu, Paman Edgeworth! Aku paling suka dengan jurus Steel Samurai yang ini!" Jose kemudian memperagakan salah satu jurus Steel Samurai, dan dalam sekejap, mereka berdua tenggelam dalam percakapan tentang Steel Samurai sampai akhirnya Kay masuk kembali ke dalam ruang ICU.

"Aku sudah memberitahu semuanya! Maya, Phoenix, Lang, Franziska, dan Mom! Mereka sangat bahagia sekali, Miles! Mom dan Luciana bahkan hampir pingsan! Mereka semua akan segera kesini!"

"Oh, kalau begitu, saatnya aku pulang, Miss Faraday," ucap Jose. "Paman Edgeworth, senang sekali bisa bicara dengan kau lagi." Jose kemudian membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan, lalu berbalik, hendak berangkat pulang, tapi Kay menahannya.

"Tidak, Jose, jangan pulang dulu. Aku ingin memperkenalkan kau kepada ibu Paman Edgeworth, kepada Phoenix, Maya, dan adik Paman Edgeworth. Aku ingin memberitahu kepada mereka kalau kau yang berjasa membuat Paman Edgeworth bangun dari koma."

"Um…..tapi…..Miss Faraday…"

"Benar, Jose. Jangan pulang dulu sebelum kau bertemu dengan mereka semua. Tidak apa-apa." ucap Edgeworth.

"Um….baiklah kalau begitu, Paman Edgeworth." Jose kemudian duduk kembali.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Mrs. Stella, Lang, Luciana, Maya, Phoenix, Trucy, dan Pearl datang. Mereka semua masuk dan berdiri mengelilingi tempat tidur Edgeworth. Mrs. Stella langsung menyerbu masuk ke dalam ruang ICU, memeluk Edgeworth dan mencium pipi Edgeworth berkali-kali.

"Ouch, Mom….Kau mencekik aku," bisik Edgeworth pelan. Ruang ICU langsung dipenuhi dengan gelak tawa.

"Halo, Edgeworth. Senang sekali kau akhirnya bangun juga," ucap Phoenix. "Selamat datang kembali ke kehidupan, Edgeworth."

"Dan senang sekali mendengar kau dan Maya sudah menikah dan akan segera punya anak. Walau aku melewatkannya, tapi selamat, Wright." Maya dan Phoenix tertawa malu.

"Terima kasih, Edgeworth."

"Edgey-boy! Bagaimana perasaan kau setelah bangun dari tidur panjang, eh?" ucap Lang sambil menepuk kepala Edgeworth dengan pelan.

"Segar."

"Uncle Miles!" Sekarang giliran Trucy yang memeluknya. "Aku selalu yakin bahwa kau akan bangun pada akhirnya! Selamat datang kembali, Uncle Miles. Ini hadiah kecil dari aku dan Pearl!" Trucy kemudian meletakkan seikat bunga matahari ke pangkuan Edgeworth.

"Terima kasih, Trucy, Pearls."

"Hey, adik kecil bodoh. Pria bodoh yang tertidur selama 5 bulan. Selamat bangun tidur."

Edgeworth tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak akan mencambukku kan?"

"Heh, tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan mencambuk my little brother di ICU. Tapi nanti, setelah kau keluar dari sini," jawab Franziska sambil mengacungkan cambuknya. Ruangan itu kembali dipenuhi tawa.

"Dan, Mom, Franzy, Lang, Maya, Phoenix, Trucy, Pearl, Luciana, ijinkan aku memperkenalkan Jose Laurensius Permana, anak yang berjasa besar membuat Miles bangun dari koma." ucap Kay. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Jose. "Ayo, Jose, jangan malu-malu. Ayo, berdiri."

Dengan kikuk Jose bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ini Mrs. Stella Edgeworth, ibu dari Paman Edgeworth. Ini Franziska Von Karma, adik dari Paman Edgeworth. Ini Phoenix Wright dan Maya Wright, teman baik Paman Edgeworth. Ini Shi-Long-Lang, pacar Franziska. Ini Luciana, pelayan pribadi Paman Edgeworth. Ini Trucy Wright, putri dari Mr. Wright, dan ini Pearl, sepupu dari Mrs. Wright, " ucap Kay, memperkenalkan mereka semua satu-persatu.

Jose kemudian membungkukkan badan kepada mereka semua dengan sangat sopan.

"Jose Laurensius Permana. Senang bertemu dengan anda semua, Mr & Mrs. Wright, Miss Von Karma, Mr. Shi-Long-Lang, Miss Trucy, Miss Pearl, Mrs. Stella, Mrs. Luciana."

"Anak yang tampan dan sopan sekali!" seru Mrs. Stella. "Kau yang membuat Miles bangun dari koma, Nak? Bagaimana ceritanya? Bagaimana aku bisa membalas budi kepada kau, Nak?"

"Panjang ceritanya Mom," jawab Kay sambil terkikik. "Bersiap-siaplah untuk mendengarkan."

Kay kemudian bercerita kepada mereka semua bagaimana Jose dan Edgeworth bertemu, bagaimana Jose memberikan CD lagu 'Satu Yang Tak Bisa Lepas' dan terjemahan liriknya, dan bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Jose dan Jose memberikan saran untuk membuat Edgeworth bangun dari koma dengan menyanyikan versi Inggris dari lagu tersebut.

"…dan setelah aku menyanyikan versi Inggris dari 'Satu Yang Tak Bisa Lepas', jari-jari Miles bergerak dan ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan ! Kalian percaya itu? Semua ini berkat Jose! Kalau dia tidak memberikan CD lagu itu, dan menyarankan aku untuk menyanyikannya, mungkin Miles tidak akan pernah bangun dari koma..!" ucap Kay mengakhiri ceritanya.

Baik Maya, Trucy, Pearl, dan Mrs. Stella menangis terharu setelah mendengarkan cerita Kay. Mrs. Stella kemudian berlutut di depan Jose, dan memeluknya sekali lagi.

"Nak, aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Sangat berterima kasih!"

Jose terlihat tidak nyaman dipeluk wanita yang baru saja dikenalnya. Dengan gugup ia menjawab, "Itu bukan apa-apa, Mrs. Edgeworth… Paman Edgeworth justru yang berjasa besar untuk aku. Paman Edgeworth menjebloskan pembunuh orang tua aku ke penjara."

"Maaf aku melewatkan pesta kecil kalian."

Mereka semua berbalik dengan kaget. Dokter Leona tersenyum, lalu masuk kembali ke dalam ruang ICU. Ia memegang sebuah clipboard, dan tampak senang. Edgeworth menelan ludah.

"Mr. Chief Prosecutor, saya sudah mendata jumlah detak jantung anda."

"Dan?" tanya Edgeworth dengan takut. _Here we go, operasi tahap 2._

"Dan, saya bisa bilang, keajaiban telah terjadi pada anda, Mr. Chief Prosecutor."

"Maksud anda apa, Dokter? Miles tidak perlu dioperasi lagi?" tanya Kay dengan bingung.

Dr. Leona mengangguk mantap. "Benar sekali, Miss Faraday. Dan bukan hanya anda tidak perlu dioperasi tahap 2,tapi anda tidak perlu meminum obat-obatan setiap 2 jam lagi. Arrhythmia anda sudah sembuh, Mr. Edgeworth. Jantung anda sudah dalam keadaan normal."

Sunyi sejenak di ruang ICU. Edgeworth mengorek telinganya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah mendengar kata-kata Dr. Leona.

"Anda serius, Dokter?"

"Sangat serius, Mr. Edgeworth. Jantung anda sudah normal. Memang ini kedengarannya tidak masuk akal, tapi sepertinya, jatuh dari ketinggian itu memacu jantung anda berdetak dengan normal. Karena jenis arrhythmia anda adalah bradycardia, yaitu detak jantung yang terlalu lambat, jatuh dari ketinggian memberikan semacam shock therapy sehingga membuat detak jantung anda lebih cepat. Jika jenis arrhythmia anda adalah tachycardia, yaitu detak jantung yang terlalu cepat, mungkin yang terjadi akan kebalikannya. Jadi, saya ucapkan selamat untuk anda, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth tercengang. Ia terlalu kaget dan bahagia untuk berbicara. Akhirnya, setelah 2 tahun bergelut dengan penyakit itu, ia sembuh juga….

Kay bersorak,matanya dipenuhi air mata kebahagiaan lagi, kemudian ia memeluk Edgeworth dengan sangat erat. Kemudian kata-kata almarhum ayahnya kembali terngiang di telinganya….

 _Semua terjadi karena sebuah alasan._

Jadi, inilah alasan di balik semua ini. Alasan ia terperangkap di gedung yang terbakar, alasan Edgeworth jatuh dari gedung itu, alasan Edgeworth koma selama 5 bulan…. Semua berakhir dengan kesembuhan Edgeworth.

Everything really happen for a reason.

"Apakah itu berarti.. saya bisa segera keluar dari sini, Dokter?" tanya Edgeworth setelah Kay melepaskan pelukannya. Dokter Leona mengangguk.

"Ya, Mr. Edgeworth, tapi kami harus melakukan MRI dan rontgen pada badan anda untuk memastikan tidak ada cedera dalam yang parah."

"Dan alat pacu jantung yang dipakai Miles… apakah itu berarti tidak perlu digunakan lagi, Dokter?" tanya Kay.

"Sayangnya, tetap harus, Miss Faraday. Walau Mr. Edgeworth sudah sembuh, tapi, alat pacu jantung tetap dipakai untuk berjaga-jaga dan untuk mencegah arrhythmia nya tiba-tiba kambuh lagi suatu saat, meski kemungkinannya sangat kecil, tapi lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati. Besok, anda akan dipindahkan ke kamar pasien biasa. Selamat siang, dan selamat menikmati waktu kalian." Dokter Leona lalu meninggalkan ruang ICU.

"Selamat, Paman Edgeworth. Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa sembuh juga, walau aku tidak mengerti perkataan dokter tadi." Gumam Jose dengan malu.

"Terima kasih, Jose."

"Nah, karena penyakit Edgeworth sudah dinyatakan sembuh, bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya setelah Edgeworth keluar dari sini? Makan malam kecil untuk merayakan kesembuhan Edgeworth!" seru Phoenix tiba-tiba.

Sebelum Edgeworth bisa membuka mulutnya untuk protes, terdengar gumaman setuju.

"Ide bagus, Phoenix! Kita akan mengundang Detective Gumshoe, Uncle Badd, Uncle Ray, Sebastian, dan semuanya! Dan kau juga, Jose!" ucap Kay.

"Huh? Aku, Miss Faraday?"

"Ya, kau akan datang ke perayaan kesembuhan Paman Edgeworth! Ajak juga orangtua angkat kau, Jose! Bagaimana, Miles? Ayolah, kita perlu tertawa dan bersenang-senang sedikit setelah menunggu kau tidur selama 5 bulan!"

Edgeworth berpikir sejenak. Meski ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka kesembuhannya dirayakan dengan pesta, ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kay. Ia akhirnya mengangguk, dan menjawab,

"Aku tidak keberatan."

 **April 20** **th** **, 2028  
Tres Bien**

Setelah melakukan berbagai tes dan MRI, dan cedera di leher, tangan, dan kakinya berangsur-angsur membaik, Edgeworth akhirnya diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Rasanya aneh dan segar sekali bagi Edgeworth untuk kembali menghirup udara luar. Saat ia berjalan bersama Kay menuju Tres Bien, tidak henti-hentinya orang-orang menyapanya, menepuk punggungnya, dan berkata, "Senang sekali melihat anda sehat lagi, Mr. Chief Prosecutor!"

Setelah aksi heroiknya menyelamatkan Kay dan koma selama 5 bulan, tidak ada lagi media yang menerbitkan berita-berita bohong dan menyudutkannya. Sekarang, mereka malah menerbitkan berita dengan headline konyol seperti, "Mr. Chief Prosecutor, Miss Faraday's Knight in Shining Armour," lengkap dengan foto editan konyol ia memakai baju zirah samurai dan menunggangi kuda. Saat Kay menunjukkan majalah yang memuat berita itu, Edgeworth hanya mendengus tertawa. Ia tidak peduli apa yang ditulis media tentang dirinya sekarang, ia sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya, Kay sudah bersamanya lagi, ia sudah berdamai dengan ibunya.

Kay dan Edgeworth kemudian masuk ke dalam restaurant, dan di dalam, Phoenix, Maya, Franziska, Pearl, Trucy, Detective Badd, Uncle Ray, Detective Gumshoe, Sebastian Debeste, Jose, dan bersama kedua orang tua angkatnya,sudah duduk. Mereka semua menyambut gembira saat Edgeworth dan Kay melangkah masuk. Di dinding restaurant, terdapat spanduk bertuliskan "Selamat datang kembali, Mr. Chief Prosecutor, selamat sembuh!" Edgeworth memperhatikan spanduk itu sejenak, di spanduk itu, terdapat fotonya saat masih koma, berjejer dengan foto ia sedang berdiri dan menunjukkan bawah foto, terdapat tulisan "Miles Edgeworth, Chief Prosecutor, Rise from the Asses." Edgeworth mengangkat alisnya,tidak perlu menebak dua kali bahwa Wright-lah yang membuat spanduk konyol itu.

"Mr. Chief Prosecutor, sungguh kehormatan bagi kami diundang dalam pesta perayaan kesembuhan anda," ucap orangtua angkat Jose. Mereka bangkit dari meja mereka, kemudian berjabat tangan dengan Edgeworth. "Perkenalkan, kami orangtua angkat Jose. Aku Arjuna Dharma Wicaksono,dan ini istri aku, Nada Batari Wicaksono. Dan ini anak perempuan kami, Sadhella Dionita."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Mr dan Mrs. Wicaksono, dan Miss Sadhella."

"Mr. Chief Prosecutor, kau tampan sekali untuk seorang pria tua. Hey Jose, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu aku kalau Mr. Chief Prosecutor sangat seksi?!" ucap Sadhella, terpesona memandangnya. Seluruh tamu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ayah Sadhella, Arjuna, langsung menyikutnya.

"Sadhella! Tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu! Maaf, Mr. Chief Prosecutor! Sadhella, ayo minta maaf!"

Wajah Sadhella langsung memerah. "Uh, eh, maaf, Mr. Chief Prosecutor."

Edgeworth tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Mr. Wicaksono. Silahkan duduk kembali."

"Paman Edgeworth! Miss Faraday! Bolehkah aku duduk di meja kalian?" tanya Jose dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja, Jose! Ayo, sini!" jawab Kay. Jose kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari dengan sangat kencang ke meja Edgeworth dan Kay.

"Jose, jika kau berlari seperti itu, kaki kau bisa patah," ucap Edgeworth sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia merasa ngeri melihat kecepatan lari anak itu.

"Tidak akan, Paman Edgeworth! Aku selalu dikenal sebagai _'The Monster Runner'_ di sekolah aku! Lihat! Aku bahkan bisa lari lebih cepat dari sebelumnya! Mau lihat, Paman Edgeworth?"

"Duduk sekarang, Jose. Sebelum kau mematahkan kaki kau sendiri."

Phoenix, yang duduk satu meja dengan Edgeworth dan Kay, menengguk minumannya dengan heran.

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang overprotektif." Ucap Phoenix.

"Mungkin karena Edgeworth sudah siap menjadi seorang ayah!" seru Maya.

"Jangan bilang begitu." Gumam Edgeworth dengan wajah merah. "Eh, kau mau black forest, Jose?"

"Aku tidak suka black forest," jawab Jose.

"Kau tidak asyik, Jose! Black forest adalah makanan paling enak di dunia!" seru Trucy.

"Black forest mengandung banyak kalori! Itu bisa membuat kau terserang obesitas! Kalau aku terserang obesitas, nanti aku tidak akan sekeren Paman Edgeworth jika aku menjadi seorang prosecutor nanti!"

"Oh, kau ingin menjadi jaksa penuntut jika besar nanti, Jose?" tanya Maya dengan tertarik.

"Ya, Mrs. Wright! Aku ingin menjadi seperti Paman Edgeworth! Aku akan menggantikan Paman Edgeworth sebagai seorang Kepala Jaksa jika Paman Edgeworth pensiun!"

Mereka semua tertawa.

"Kau ingin menjadi jaksa penuntut saat sudah besar, Jose? Mengapa tidak jadi Jaksa Pembela saja?" tanya Phoenix. "Kau bisa melindungi mereka yang lemah dengan menjadi Jaksa Pembela!"

"Aku tidak mau! Jaksa Pembela bukan melindungi yang lemah, mereka melindungi kriminal! Prosecutor-lah yang melindungi yang lemah, karena mereka menangkap kriminal! Dan aku dengar, Jaksa Pembela gajinya jauh lebih rendah daripada Prosecutor! Mereka bahkan tidak bisa membeli mie instan tanpa berhutang!"

Edgeworth hampir tersedak minumannya saat ia mulai tertawa. Sementara Phoenix merengut, dan melipat tangannya.

"Bagus sekali kau meracuni pikiran anak-anak, Edgeworth!"

Penyanyi restaurant kemudian berdiri di depan mic, lalu berdeham.

"Selamat malam, nyonya dan tuan! Pertama-tama, saya ucapkan,selamat menikmati hidangan dari kami. Dan, untuk tamu spesial malam ini, Mr. Miles Edgeworth, saya ucapkan selamat datang, selamat sehat kembali, dan selamat bekerja kembali! Ayo, kita bersulang untuk Mr. Edgeworth! Semoga sehat selalu!"

Seluruh tamu berdiri, kemudia mengacungkan gelas mereka masing-masing.

"Untuk Mr. Miles Edgeworth, semoga tidak ada lagi penyakit aneh yang menyerang kau! Semoga sehat selalu, dan panjang umur!" Kemudian semua bersulang.

"Nah….untuk membuat malam ini menjadi lebih menyenangkan, bagaimana kalau kita berdansa, ladies and gentleman? Musik!"

"Ayo, Miles, kita berdansa! Sudah terlalu lama aku ingin berdansa dengan kau!" ucap Kay sambil menarik tangan Edgeworth. Sementara si penyanyi menyanyikan lagu Eric Clapton, Wonderful Tonight, Edgeworth dan Kay mulai berdansa dengan pelan.

Sungguh menyenangkan bagi Edgeworth, bisa kembali memegang kekasihnya di tangannya, tanpa terserang sakit dada lagi. Semua orang bergembira akan kesehatannya, penyakitnya sudah sembuh, yang berarti tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi hubungan ia dan Kay. Sempat terpikir oleh Edgeworth apakah sebaiknya ia melamar Kay malam itu juga, sebelum ia akhirnya ingat bahwa ia belum membeli cincin.

Tersenyum atas kebodohannya sendiri, Edgeworth mengikuti gerakan dansa Kay dengan lebih lancar.

Ini adalah malam terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak pesta perayaan kesembuhannya di Tres Bien. Walau dia baru sembuh selama 2 bulan, Edgeworth sudah sangat sibuk karena pekerjaannya terabaikan selama 5 bulan ia koma. Kay, seperti sebelumnya, banyak membantunya dalam pekerjaannya. Edgeworth benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya ia tanpa Kay. Hari demi hari, hasrat dia untuk melamar Kay semakin bertambah, tapi dia masih berpikir dia tidak siap dan tidak berani untuk melamarnya. Walau Edgeworth masih belum melamarnya, tapi Kay tidak kecewa. Kay percaya kesabarannya tidak akan sia-sia pada akhirnya, sama seperti dia menunggu saat Edgeworth koma.

Setelah dia bertemu lagi dengan Jose di rumah sakit, Edgeworth menjadi sangat dekat dengan anak itu. Hampir setiap hari, Jose menelepon atau mengirim SMS kepadanya, untuk memberitahu apa yang terjadi di sekolah, mendiskusikan Steel Samurai, atau hanya untuk menyemangati Edgeworth sebelum dia masuk ke ruang sidang. Kadang-kadang, Jose bermain di kantornya, entah hanya untuk mengucapkan Halo, atau meminta Edgeworth membantu mengerjakan PRnya. Dulu, Edgeworth akan mendengus dan meminta penjaga keamanan untuk mengusir anak-anak yang bermain di kantornya, tapi Edgeworth tidak pernah melakukan itu kepada Jose. Edgeworth sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia sangat menyukai anak itu, mungkin karena Jose sangat mirip dengannya saat ia masih anak-anak. Melihat kedekatan Jose dan Edgeworth, Kay menjadi sangat yakin jika Edgeworth menjadi ayah untuk anak-anak mereka kelak, dia akan menjadi ayah yang baik.

 **June 12** **th** **, 2028  
Kantor Kepala Jaksa**

"Hai, Paman Edgeworth! Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-36! Ini hadiah dari aku! Aku menabung uang makan siang aku supaya aku bisa membeli hadiah ini untuk kau, Paman!" ucap Jose sambil menaruh bungkusan hadiah besar ke meja kerja Edgeworth.

"Wow…Ini…. Terima kasih banyak, Jose. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot… Um… Bisakah aku membuka hadiahnya sekarang?"

"Tentu, Paman! Aku harap kau akan menyukainya!"

Edgeworth membuka bungkusan itu, matanya melebar kegirangan saat melihat kado ulang tahun dari Jose. DVD dan kartu Ultra Rare Collection Steel Samurai. Dia sudah mencari Ultra Rare Collection ini kemana-mana, tapi dia tidak pernah menemukannya. Menahan diri untuk tidak melompat kegirangan dan memeluk Jose dengan erat, Edgeworth berdeham, kemudian berkata,

"Jose, ini luar biasa. Terima kasih banyak, Jose, sekali lagi. Aku sangat menyukainya."

Jose merundukkan kepalanya. "Sama-sama, Paman Edgeworth! Aku senang jika paman suka hadiah dari aku! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau kelihatan bingung, Paman?"

Edgeworth memukul-mukul dahinya dengan pulpen. Dia sebenarnya sedang memikirkan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk melamar Kay, dan cincin macam apa yang cocok untuk Kay. Tapi ia tidak mau mendiskusikan hal semacam ini dengan anak 11 tahun. Edgeworth hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan meneguk tehnya.

Karena Edgeworth tidak menjawab apapun, Jose tersenyum licik, dan berkata,

"Paman, kau sedang berpikir kapan kau akan melamar Bibi Kay, ya?"

Edgeworth hampir tersedak tehnya. _Sejak kapan anak ini bisa membaca pikiran aku?_

"Jose, bagaimana…"

Jose terkikik pelan. "Aku benar, Paman? Lalu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cari cincin untuk Bibi Kay sekarang!"

"Jose, aku belum siap."

"Paman! Paman berani memanjat gedung yang terbakar untuk menyelamatkan Bibi Kay, mengapa Paman tidak punya keberanian untuk melamar Bibi Kay?"

"Jose, pernikahan itu sesuatu yang sakral, dan butuh persiapan yang matang.."

"Ah, Paman! Jika kau selalu merasa belum siap dan selalu takut untuk melamar Bibi Kay, nanti, Bibi Kay akan direbut oleh pria lain! Jika seorang wanita menunggu terlalu lama, akan ada pria lain yang mencuri hatinya! Ayo, Paman! Aku ingin menjadi pendamping pengantin pria di pernikahan kalian nanti!"

 _Bagus, aku diajari tentang cinta dan pernikahan oleh anak berumur 11 tahun._

"Ayo, Paman! Kita ke toko perhiasan sekarang!"

Sebelum Edgeworth bisa berteriak 'OBJECTION,' Jose sudah menarik cravatnya dan menyeretnya keluar dari kantor.

"NGOOOOOOOOOH! Jose, pelan-pelan! Kau bisa mencekik aku!"

 **June 12** **th** **, 2028  
Toko Perhiasan**

"Selamat sore, Mr. Edgeworth! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang penjaga toko.

"Yup! Paman Edgeworth mau beli cincin! Cincin untuk melamar pacarnya!" ucap Jose sebelum Edgeworth bisa menjawab.

"Aha! Kau akan melamar Miss Faraday akhirnya, Mr. Edgeworth? Pasti, fans wanita anda akan patah hati jika mereka mendengar kau akan menikah! Terutama Mrs. Wendy Oldbag!" Sang penjaga toko tertawa kecil. "Cincin macam apa yang anda mau, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Uh…er…..ngh…..sejujurnya…aku tidak tau..aku bingung…"

"Ah, Paman Edgeworth! Bagaimana kau tidak tahu cincin macam apa yang Bibi Kay mungkin suka?" ucap Jose dengan kecewa. Sang penjaga toko kembali tertawa kecil.

"Kau harus memilih cincin yang paling indah, cincin dengan warna favorit wanita yang kau cintai, yang bisa melambangkan kalian sangat mencintai satu sama lain!"

"…"

"Coba ingat-ingat, Paman Edgeworth, apa warna favorit Bibi Kay?"

"Pink dan biru laut," jawab Edgeworth.

"Ah, cincin pernikahan warna pink pasti akan kelihatan konyol dan kekanak-kanakan! Kalau begitu, kau punya cincin warna biru laut, Tuan Penjaga Toko?"

Sang penjaga toko mengangguk, dan mengeluarkan beberapa contoh cincin.

"Lihat ini, Paman Edgeworth! Cincin ini bagus! Ada simbol dua merpatinya! Bisa melambangkan cinta kau dan Bibi Kay, Paman!" seru Jose sambil mengambil salah satu cincin dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Edgeworth. Edgeworth memperhatikan cincin itu dengan hati-hati, dan dia mengakui kalau cincin itu memang indah, sekilas, merpati yang ada di cincin itu terlihat seperti lencana Yatagarasu Kay.

"Kau benar, Jose. Baiklah, aku mau beli cincin ini."

"Baik, Mr. Edgeworth! Ah, betapa beruntungnya Miss Faraday!"

 **June 13** **th** **, 2028  
District Courtroom**

Edgeworth berdiri dengan gugup di bench jaksa penuntut. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam pengadilan hari itu, karena ia berencana untuk melamar Kay setelah pengadilan selesai. Dia sama sekali tidak sabar hingga pengadilan selesai. Dia tidak tahu dimana lagi tempat yang cocok untuk melamar Kay, selain disini, di ruang pengadilan. Ruang pengadilan adalah tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu mereka di ruang pengadilan. Berkali-kali dia memasukkan tangannya ke saku jasnya dan melirik ke arah jam. _Mengapa 5 menit rasanya seperti lima tahun? Mengapa waktu sepertinya melambat?_

"Baiklah, kesaksian anda cukup jelas, Mr. Robenson. Apakah penuntut hendak mengajukan keberatan?" tanya The Canadian Judge kepada Kay dan Edgeworth.

"Penuntut tidak mempunyai keberatan, Your Honor. Benar, Miles?"

"Uh..oh…yeah… Kami tidak memiliki keberatan."

"Oke kalau begitu… Pengadilan ini, memutuskan, terdakwa, Ramon Torres… Bersalah! Pengadilan selesai!" The Canadian Judge mengetuk palunya.

AKHIRNYA! Edgeworth bersorak dalam hati. Edgeworth menunggu hingga para audiens dan hakim keluar dari ruang sidang. Kay membereskan berkas-berkas file ke dalam kopernya, lalu menguap beberapa kali.

"Ayo, Miles. Kita pergi makan siang, aku benar-benar capek," ucap Kay.

 _Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. Gulp._ Edgeworth menelan ludah beberapa kali. _Grrr! Sekarang atau tidak, Edgeworth!_

"Tunggu, Kay. Aku ingin bicara dengan kau."

"Huh?" Alis Kay terangkat. "Miles, kita bisa bicara di kantor atau di rumah kau, kan?"

Edgeworth menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Dengan tangan bergetar, dia merogoh sakunya dan berlutut perlahan-lahan di depan Kay. Dia kemudian membuka kotak cincin yang ia beli bersama Jose kemarin.

"Kay Faraday," bisik Edgeworth. "16 tahun lalu, kita bertemu untuk pertama kali di sini, di ruang sidang ini. Saat itu, kau adalah gadis kecil yang bersedih karena kehilangan ayahnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghibur kau, selain memberikan cravat milikku. 7 tahun kemudian, kita bertemu kembali, dan kau menjadi asisten aku dalam menyelidiki beberapa kasus. Dan kau banyak membantu aku dengan alat _'Little Thief'_ milik kau."

Kay tidak menjawab, dia hanya memandangi Edgeworth yang berlutut di depannya dengan pandangan terpesona. Dia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Setelah itu, kau menghilang tanpa sepatah katapun, dan 8 tahun kemudian, ketika kau muncul lagi setelah 8 tahun kita tidak bertemu, aku merasa ada bagian dari hidupku yang hilang, muncul kembali. Kita menjadi rekan kerja, dan aku jatuh cinta kepada kau."

"Kau selalu ada di sisi aku, ketika aku terserang penyakit, kau merawat aku dengan baik tanpa mengeluh. Ketika aku koma selama 5 bulan, kau tidak pernah lupa untuk duduk di sisi tempat tidur aku, selalu sabar menunggu hingga aku bangun. Tidak ada orang lain yang setia padaku seperti kau, Kay. Oleh karena itu," Edgeworth menelan ludah lagi. "Maukah kau selalu berada di sisi aku selamanya, dengan menjadi istriku? Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Dengan tangan gemetaran, Edgeworth mencoba memakaikan cincin itu ke jari Kay. Akan tetapi, karena tangannya bergetar terlalu kencang, sebelum dia berhasil memakaikan cincin itu, cincin itu jatuh ke lantai. Nyengir atas kekonyolannya, Edgeworth mengambil cincin itu dan memakaikannya ke jari Kay. Tangis Kay langsung pecah. Dia kemudian menjawab,

"Penuntut tidak memiliki keberatan. Tentu saja aku mau, Miles!" Kay memeluk Edgeworth erat sekali, dan menciumnya dengan ganas, cepat, dan lapar.

Suara aplaus tiba-tiba terdengar dari luar ruang sidang. Para audiens dan The Canadian Judge melangkah masuk kembali. Sepertinya mereka mengintip dari luar.

"Tadi sweet sekali, Mr. Edgeworth! Selamat, Mr. Edgeworth, dan Miss Faraday! Selamat! Kami ikut bahagia atas pertunangan kalian!"

Dengan wajah merah seperti tomat, Edgeworth menjawab,

"Terima kasih banyak."

 **June 22th, 2028  
Miles Edgeworth's Home**

Kring! Kring! Kring!

"Miles Edgewoth speaking." ucap Edgeworth masih dengan mengantuk.

"Miles! Ini benar-benar buruk!"

"Kay, ada apa? Ini hari Sabtu, kan?"

"Jose, Miles, Jose!"

Mata Edgeworth melebar. "Ada apa dengan Jose?"

"Ah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya di telepon, kau cepat nyalakan TV! Aku akan segera ke rumah kau, Miles!"

Dengan sedikit bingung, Edgeworth menyalakan TV. _Apa yang terjadi dengan Jose? Kenapa Kay terdengar sangat panik? Semoga anak itu baik-baik saja…._

" _Breaking news, pemirsa. Pagi ini, mayat Mr. Arjuna Dharma Wicaksono, beserta istrinya, Mrs. Nada Batari Wicaksono, dan anak perempuan mereka, Sadhella Dionita, ditemukan di kediaman mereka, oleh anak angkat mereka, Jose Laurensius Permana. Penyebab kematian mereka masih simpang siur, tapi salah satu sumber kami menyebutkan kalau mereka bertiga diracun. Sang anak angkat, Jose Laurensius Permana, 11 tahun, masih dalam keadaan syok dan sedang dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan."_

Edgeworth terpaku di tempat tidurnya. _Astaga….Jose sudah kehilangan orangtuanya, dan sekarang dia kehilangan keluarga angkatnya juga? Siapa yang tega melakukan ini?_

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat saat ia masih berusia 9 tahun….Bagaimana ia ketakutan, dan sendirian, setelah diberitahu bahwa ayahnya meninggal karena terbunuh….

Edgeworth bangkit perlahan-lahan dari tempat tidurnya, dan mengganti piyamanya. Ia harus menyelidiki kasus ini. Ia harus mengungkap siapa pembunuh orangtua angkat Jose. Dia merasa berhutang budi kepada anak itu, walau bagaimana pun.

"Miles!" Kay masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Oh, kau sudah ganti pakaian?"

"Ya." Jawab Edgeworth. "Ayo, kita temui anak itu."

 **June 22th, 2028  
Police Station**

Sesampainya di kantor polisi, Edgeworth dan Kay sudah menemukan Jose disana, duduk dengan diam, sepertinya terlalu shock untuk berbicara. Detective Gumshoe berkali-kali membelai bahunya dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Wow, lihat, siapa yang datang, Jose! Idola kau datang!"

Jose menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, ia tampak sangat memaksakan untuk tampak kuat, kelihatan sekali ia sedang bersusah payah menahan air matanya untuk jatuh. Edgeworth kemudian berlutut di depan Jose.

"Jose, aku, aku mendengar semuanya di berita… Aku.. aku turut berduka cita, Jose."

Tiba-tiba Jose menabrakkan kepalanya ke dada Edgeworth, membuat Edgeworth tercengang. Ia kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu. Merasa kikuk, dan dengan tangan bergetar, Edgeworth membelai rambut Jose. Dia sudah sering melihat bagaimana Wright menghibur Trucy dan Pearl ketika mereka menangis, jadi ia pikir sedikit kontak tubuh akan berhasil untuk membuat anak itu merasa lebih baik."

"Dulu ayah dan ibu, sekarang orangtua angkat dan kakak angkat juga pergi, Paman Edgeworth, mengapa orang senang sekali membunuh keluarga aku?"

Edgeworth bingung harus menjawab apa, maka dia hanya terus membelai rambut Jose. Setelah membuat cravat dan dada Edgeworth menjadi sangat basah, Jose mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Edgeworth.

"Paman, paman akan menangkap mereka kan? Paman akan menangkap mereka, pembunuh keluarga angkat aku? Seperti Paman menangkap pembunuh orang tua kandung aku?"

Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Edgeworth merasakan campuran gejolak rasa amarah, dan rasa iba. Ia merasa marah karena lagi-lagi anak ini harus kehilangan keluarganya. Ia bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya ditinggal oleh orang yang dicintai. Tidak, tentu saja ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan anak ini.

"Tentu, Jose. Aku berjanji akan menangkap mereka yang telah membuat kehilangan keluarga kau lagi. Tapi, kau juga harus berjanji pada aku."

"Apa itu, Paman?"

"Hapus air mata kau, dan jangan menangis lagi. Pria sejati tidak akan menangis." Edgeworth kemudian membelai pipi Jose, dan menghapus air mata Jose.

"Baiklah, Paman." Jose tersenyum kecil. Edgeworth kemudian bangkit berdiri. Ia harus melakukan penyelidikan dari sekarang, jika belum ada tersangka.

"Detective Gumshoe, boleh aku minta alamat tempat kejadian perkara? Aku harus menyelidiki kasus ini, siapa tahu ada petunjuk yang bisa mengarah ke tersangka."

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir, Miss Faraday, sebaiknya kita bicara bertiga," gumam Detective Gumshoe. "Jose, kau bisa bicara dulu dengan Kepala Polisi, aku, ehm, perlu bicara dengan Paman Edgeworth dan Miss Faraday."

Jose membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan, dan menjawab, "Baik, Detective Gumshoe." Kemudian ia pergi.

"Ada apa, Detective? Kau kelihatan khawatir," tanya Kay.

"Anda tidak perlu menyelidiki, Mr. Edgeworth. Karena kami sudah menangkap tersangka, bukti-bukti yang mengarah pada tersangka sangat kuat, tidak mungkin bukan dia pelakunya. Tapi, aku tidak tega untuk memberitahu pada anak itu."

"Siapa, Detective?" tanya Edgeworth dengan alis berkerut. "Siapa tersangka pembunuhan keluarga Wicaksono?"

"Sangsaka Adrian Permana," bisik Detective Gumshoe pelan sekali. Untuk sesaat, Edgeworth merasa arrhythmia nya kambuh kembali. Kay mendekap mulutnya.

"S-saka? Kakak kandung Jose yang pelukis itu? Bagaimana bisa? Dia bukannya tinggal di Paris sekarang?"

"Ya betul, Mr. Edgeworth. Sidik jarinya ditemukan di cangkir yang diminum keluarga Wicaksono sebelum mereka meninggal. Dan, menurut data yang kami temukan, Mr. Permana sudah berada di Amerika sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Akan tetapi, kami belum menemukan motif sama sekali."

"Astaga, Miles, bagaimana kita bisa memberitahu kepada Jose, kalau kakak kandungnya yang menjadi tersangka? Bagaimana jika memang kakaknya memang benar-benar membunuh keluarga angkat Jose?"

"Kita akan ungkap itu semua di pengadilan, Kay. Detective, aku akan menangani kasus ini."

"Siap, Mr. Edgeworth!" Detective Gumshoe tersenyum. "Anda sepertinya menyayangi anak itu, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Aku berhutang kepadanya, Detective. Ngomong-ngomong, Jose akan tinggal dimana untuk sementara?" tanya Edgeworth lagi.

"Well, di panti asuhan, Mr. Edgeworth. Jose baru berusia 11 tahun, dia akan tinggal di panti asuhan sementara, sambil kami mencari apa ia masih memiliki kerabat lain yang masih hidup."

"Oh, I see." Entah mengapa, Edgeworth tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak suka mendengar Jose akan dikirim ke panti asuhan. Tapi ia tidak berkomentar apapun. "Baiklah,terima kasih untuk informasinya, Detective. Kay, ayo kita ke kantor untuk mengurusi berkas-berkas kasus ini."

"Ayo, Miles! Kita bekerja lagi!"

"Tunggu. Detective Gumshoe, siapa pembela Mr. Permana?"

"Mr. Wright kabarnya akan menjadi defense attorney Mr. Permana, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth menarik nafas lega. Jika Wright yang menjadi pembela Saka, ia tidak perlu khawatir. Wright hanya peduli dengan kebenaran, dan mereka akan bekerja sama untuk mengungkap kebenaran di pengadilan.

Kemudian ia bersama Kay berangkat menuju kediaman Saka, untuk mencari barang bukti lain atau petunjuk yang tertinggal. Setelah mereka selesai menyelidiki kediaman Saka, Edgeworth dan Kay kehabisan kata-kata. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan wajah polos Jose jika ia tahu kebenaran yang gelap tentang kakaknya.

"Saka tidak mungkin melakukan itu, Paman Edgeworth!" seru Jose saat Kay dan Edgeworth mengunjungi panti asuhan tempat ia tinggal sementara, dan memberitahu semuanya.

"Bukti-bukti mengarah kepada kakak kau, Jose. Dan bukti-buktinya, amat, sangat kuat."

"Seseorang pasti menjebaknya ! Memfitnahnya! Lagipula, untuk apa Saka membunuh keluarga angkat aku?"

"Memang, kami belum menemukan motif, tapi, semuanya akan terungkap di pengadilan, Jose." _Aku tidak percaya aku berbohong. Anak malang ini masih mempercayai dan mengagumi kakaknya. Aku tidak tega untuk memberitahu keseluruhan fakta pada anak ini. Tapi aku akan menunjukkannya di pengadilan._

"Paman Edgeworth!" seru Jose, bahunya naik turun menahan amarah. "Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin kau tega berbuat ini? Saka adalah kakak kandung aku! Kenapa kau akan menjebloskannya ke penjara? Dan aku kira, kau peduli pada aku…"

"Jose, aku peduli pada kau, maka dari itulah, aku dan Kay ingin menangani kasus ini. Dan kami berdua peduli pada kebenaran. Jika memang Saka tidak bersalah, itu akan terungkap di pengadilan. Tapi, jika Saka bersalah, kau harus menerima kenyataan, betapa menyakitkannya kenyataan itu bagi kau."

Jose melipat tangannya. "Aku percaya Saka tidak bersalah! Aku selalu percaya dan kagum kepadanya!"

"Semua itu akan terungkap di pengadilan, Jose."

 **June 24** **th** **, 2028  
District Courtroom  
Sangsaka Adrian Permana's trial**

"Hari ini adalah pengadilan terdakwa Sangsaka Adrian Permana." The Judge mengetuk palunya.

"Pembela siap, Your Honor." Phoenix menjawab dengan tegas dan mantap, seperti biasanya.

"Tim penuntut juga sudah siap, Your Honor."

"Ah, Mr. Edgeworth! Sungguh senang bisa melihat anda lagi di ruang sidang! Semoga sehat selalu, Mr. Edgeworth!" ucap The Judge dengan gembira. Edgeworth membungkukkan badannya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Your Honor."

"Mr. Edgeworth, statemen pembuka anda, tolong."

Edgeworth berdeham. "Pada malam tanggal 21 Juni 2028, Mr. Arjuna Wicaksono, Mrs. Nada Batari Wicaksono, dan putri kandung mereka, Sadhella Dionita Wicaksono, ditemukan sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di kediaman mereka, oleh putra angkat mereka, Jose Laurensius Permana. Hasil otopsi menyatakan kalau keluarga Wicaksono meninggal karena diracun."

"Tersangka, Sangsaka Adrian Permana, 23 tahun, ditangkap di kediamannya tak lama setelah kejadian karena sidik jarinya ditemukan di set cangkir yang digunakan keluarga Wicaksono untuk minum. Selain itu, dari data yang ditemukan, Mr. Permana sudah berada di Amerika sejak seminggu yang lalu, yang berarti ia bisa melancarkan aksinya." Sambung Kay.

"Hmm… baiklah, kalau begitu. Silahkan panggil saksi pertama anda, Tim Penuntut."

"Kami memanggil Mr. Sangsaka Adrian Permana ke witness stand!" seru Edgeworth.

The Judge mengangkat alisnya dengan heran. "Terdakwa? Tapi…"

"Kami ingin mendengar penjelasan terdakwa secara langsung, Your Honor." Ucap Kay.

"Hmm, baiklah. Mr. Sangsaka Adrian Permana, tolong berdiri di witness stand!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sangsaka Adrian Permana kemudian maju, dan berdiri di witness stand. Dia sangat berbeda dengan Jose. Penampilannya kotor, wajahnya dingin dan tidak ada keceriaan sama sekali, dan matanya menyiratkan pancaran kebencian. Tanpa ia menjadi tersangka pun, orang-orang pasti akan menganggapnya sebagai kriminal juga.

"Saksi, tolong nyatakan nama dan pekerjaan anda."

Saka menghirup cerutunya dan menghembuskan asapnya, sebelum menjawab, "Sangsaka Adrian Permana. Occupation: Tersangka karena ketololan polisi." Lalu ia menghembuskan asap dari cerutunya ke arah wajah Edgeworth.

"WITNESS!" teriak The Judge, kemudian memukul palunya. "Jaga sikap dan bahasa kau di dalam ruang sidang! Dan nyatakan nama beserta pekerjaan kau dengan benar!"

"HMPH." Saka menghirup cerutunya lagi. "Baiklah, gramps. Sangsaka Adrian Permana. Pekerjaan, pelukis."

"Bisa anda ceritakan kronologis dimana anda sedang berada, pada malam Wicaksono family terbunuh? Hingga akhirnya anda ditangkap oleh polisi?" tanya Edgeworth, sambil berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak meninju pria ini. Ia baru berdiri di witness stand selama 5 menit, dan Edgeworth sudah langsung tidak menyukainya.

"Yeah. Terserah."

"Kalau begitu, tolong jelaskan sekarang, Mr. Permana," ucap Kay sambil melipat tangannya.

"HMPH." Saka mendengus. "Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik, nona kecil dan pacarnya yang brengsek—"

"SAKSI!" teriak The Judge.

"Baik, baiklah! Saya berada di Amerika sejak seminggu lalu karena mendapat undangan untuk menghadiri pameran di New York. Dan mengapa sidik jari saya ada di tea set yang digunakan keluarga Wicaksono untuk minum, itu karena saya memberikan tea set itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Mr. Arjuna, dan sebagai rasa terima kasih karena Mr dan Mrs. Wicaksono sudah merawat adik kecil saya yang tampan. Saya sedang tidur di apartemen saya ketika tiba-tiba polisi menangkap saya. Lihat? Saya tidak bersalah. Saya tidak punya motif sama sekali. Untuk apa saya membunuh keluarga Wicaksono yang sudah merawat dan menjaga adik saya?"

Terdengar gumaman bisik-bisik dari para audiens.

Edgeworth dan Kay saling pandang dan tersenyum kecil. _Bagus, Mr. Permana! Terlalu banyak celah dalam kesaksian anda, dan anda tidak tahu kalau aku dan Kay mempunyai kartu AS untuk menangkap anda!_

"Hmmm…" The Judge memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Bisa dibilang, apa yang dikatakan Mr. Permana ada benarnya. Untuk apa Mr. Permana membunuh keluarga yang sudah menjaga dan merawat adiknya dengan baik? Kalau begitu, pembela, kau boleh mulai cross-examination."

 _ **Saya berada di Amerika sejak seminggu lalu karena mendapat undangan untuk menghadiri pameran di New York….**_

"TUNGGU DULU!" seru Phoenix. "Bisa anda jelaskan, anda mendapatkan undangan pameran macam apa?"

Sangsaka mendelik ke arah Phoenix, kemudian tertawa. Tawa ganas dan dingin, membuat Edgeworth merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Tuan Pembela, aku kira kau lebih pintar dari ini. Tentu saja untuk pameran lukisan. Apakah anda tidak mendengarkan saya mengatakan apa profesi saya tadi? PELUKIS! PELUKIS! Saya diundang untuk menghadiri pameran lukisan di Farnsworth Art Museum!"

Keringat membasahi pipi Phoenix dalam sekejap. "Riiigghttt…."

Edgeworth dan Kay mendengus secara bersamaan. _Mendapat undangan untuk menghadiri pameran lukisan di New York? My ass!_

"Objection!" seru Edgeworth. "Mr. Sangsaka Adrian Permana, testimony anda aneh! Anda bilang, anda diundang sejak seminggu yang lalu, untuk menghadiri pameran itu, benar?"

"Benar, Edgey-witty. Apa kau tuli? Perlu aku belikan pembersih telinga untuk kau, Edgey-Witty?"

 _Edgey-Witty?!_

"Sayangnya, anda berbohong. Fransworth Art Museum sedang direnovasi sejak satu bulan yang lalu! Kay!" Edgeworth menjentikkan jarinya. Kay kemudian membongkar kopernya, lalu mengeluarkan majalah yang memuat artikel tentang renovasi Fransworth Art Museum.

"Ini buktinya! TAKE THAT!" seru Kay lagi sambil membanting majalah itu. "Fransworth Art Museum sedang direnovasi sejak sebulan yang lalu, dan renovasinya belum selesai hingga sekarang! Jadi, bagaimana anda bisa menghadiri pameran di dalam museum yang sedang direnovasi? Bisa anda jelaskan pada kami, Mr. Sangsaka Adrian Permana?!"

Ruangan sidang yang sunyi itu dalam sekejap dipenuhi dengan bisik-bisik dari para audiens.

"TENAAAANG! TENAAANGGG!" teriak The Judge sambil mengetukkan palunya. "Mr. Permana, apa anda bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Mrs. Edgeworth?"

Semuanya tiba-tiba hening, lalu terkikik.

"Apa? Apa? Mengapa tiba-tiba kalian tertawa? Ini ruang sidang, bukan sirkus!" seru The Judge lagi.

Phoenix menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Eh, Your Honor, baru saja anda memanggil Tim Jaksa Penuntut dengan 'Mr & Mrs Edgeworth'."

"Huh? Lalu dimana salahnya? Bukankah…"

Menyamarkan tawanya dengan batuk pelan, Edgeworth menjawab, "Ahem. Aku dan Kay belum menikah, Your Honor."

"Yeah, kami baru bertunangan, Your Honor," Kay menimpali sambil terkikik pelan.

"OH!" pipi The Judge memerah. "Maaf, aku pikir, kalian….Aha! Ini berarti aku bisa menghadiri pernikahan kalian nanti kan, Mr. Edgeworth, Miss Faraday? Kalian akan mengundang aku di pernikahan kalian?"

"Tentu saja, Your Honor," jawab Edgeworth sambil tersenyum kecil.

Keringat kembali menetes di dahi Phoenix. "Um, Your Honor? Bisa kita mulai lagi?"

"Ya, tentu saja!" The Judge berdeham. "Baiklah, Mr. Permana, apa anda akan menjawab pertanyaan Mr. Edgeworth dan Miss Faraday?"

Wajah Saka terlihat sedikit pucat, tapi ia tetap saja bersikap angkuh. "Tentu, Your Honor. Anda berdua benar-benar bodoh, Tim Penuntut. Saya belum selesai berbicara. Saya akan menghadiri pameran di Fransworth Art Museum, setelah museum itu selesai direnovasi. Sepertinya, Ibu kau tidak pernah mengajari supaya tidak memotong pembicaraan orang, Edgey-Witty."

 _GRRRR! Padahal sudah jelas dia berbohong! Dasar pembohong!_

Edgeworth memukul mejanya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa anda sudah terbang ke America sedangkan museum itu masih direnovasi? Kenapa anda tidak menunggu saja hingga Fransworth Art Museum selesai direnovasi? Bukankah ini berarti anda membuang-buang waktu, Mr. Permana?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Sangsaka berdecak, lalu menghela nafas pendek. "Edgey-Witty, apakah anda tidak mendengar tentang 'cinta saudara?'

"Maaf?"

"Cinta saudara, Edgey-Witty. C-I-N-T-A S-A-U-D-A-R-A. Meski jadwal pameran yang akan aku hadiri masih lama, tapi aku segera terbang ke America untuk menemui my little brother Jose. Aku sangat merindukannya dan ingin bertemu kembali dengannya. Apakah itu sebuah dosa, Edgey-Witty?"

"Menemui Jose?" Edgeworth tertawa suram. _"Don't play dumb with me!_ Anda bahkan tidak pernah membalas surat-surat Jose, dan sekarang anda ingin menemuinya?"

"Bukti? Apakah anda punya bukti bahwa saya tidak pernah membalas surat adik kecil saya, Edgey-Witty?"

"Jose bilang sendiri kepada aku bahwa anda tidak pernah membalas surat-suratnya, Mr. Sangsaka Adrian Permana!"

"Objection!" seru Phoenix sambil menggebrak mejanya. "Maaf, Mr. Chief Jaksa penuntut Miles Edgeworth, tapi tuduhan anda tidak berdasar sama sekali!"

"Oh ya?" jawab Edgeworth sambil melipat tangannya. "Dan apa yang membuat anda menuduh tuduhan saya tidak berdasar, Mr. Defense Attorney Phoenix Wright?"

Phoenix membongkar kopernya, kemudian mengambil beberapa buah amplop dari dalam kopernya. "Ini, Mr. Edgeworth! Take that! Mr. Permana MEMBALAS surat-surat Mr. Jose, hanya saja, ia tidak pernah sempat mengirimkannya lewat pos."

"Objection!" seru Kay. "Itu bukan alasan yang bisa dibenarkan! Jika Mr. Permana benar-benar menyayangi Jose, ia bisa memerintahkan orang untuk mengirimkan surat balasan lewat pos!"

"Objection!" seru Phoenix lagi. "Mr. Permana tinggal sendirian, ia tidak bisa menyuruh siapapun untuk mengirimkan surat lewat pos!"

"Hah!" seru Edgeworth. "Kalau begitu, kenapa Mr. Permana setidaknya menulis e-mail pada adiknya? Jika ia tidak sempat mengirimkan surat balasan untuk adiknya lewat pos, ia bisa saja menulis e-mail! Kita hidup di tahun 2028, bukan 1998, demi Tuhan!"

"Mr. Permana bukan tipe orang yang senang dengan teknologi, Mr. Edgeworth," jawab Phoenix.

Edgeworth mendengus pelan. "Maksud anda, seperti anda, yang buta dengan teknologi, Mr. Wright?"

Ekspresi wajah Phoenix langsung berubah. "Well….yeah..kau bisa bilang begitu …"

Kay tertawa kecil. "Maaf sekali, Mr. Wright, tapi, sepertinya anda belum mengenal klien anda dengan baik. Mr. Permana bukanlah tipe orang yang buta dengan teknologi, Mr. Wright."

The Judge mengangkat alisnya. "Apa maksud anda, Miss Faraday? Apa anda punya bukti bahwa Mr. Permana bukanlah orang yang buta dengan teknologi?"

Kay lalu mengeluarkan foto kamar Sangsaka yang ia ambil bersama Edgeworth saat mereka berdua menyelidiki kediaman Sangsaka. "Ini, Your Honor. Foto kamar Mr. Permana yang saya ambil di kediaman Mr. Permana. Seperti yang anda lihat, Mr. Permana memiliki laptop, tiga buah smartphone, sebuah kamera Leica, bahkan sebuah iPad! Dia bisa menulis e-mail pada Jose melalui semua gadget yang ia miliki ini, jika ia tidak sempat mengirimkan surat balasan melalui pos! Well, do you have something to say, Mr. Permana?"

" . . Heheh. Miss Faraday, mengapa saya tidak bisa menulis e-mail pada adik kecil saya? Itu karena semua gadget saya sedang rusak, Miss Faraday. Anda lihat di foto yang anda ambil itu? Seluruh gadget saya dalam keadaan mati! Bahkan smartphone saya juga. Terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, eh, Miss Faraday?"

"Pembohong!" Edgeworth menggebrak mejanya sekali lagi. "Anda pikir kami akan percaya begitu saja kalau seluruh gadget yang anda miliki rusak secara bersamaan?"

"Dan apa anda bisa membuktikan bahwa gadget yang saya miliki tidak rusak, Edgey-Witty?"

"Terdakwa ada benarnya, Tim Penuntut. Apa kalian bisa membuktikan bahwa gadget milik Mr. Permana tidak dalam keadaan rusak ? Karena, menurut penglihatan saya, gadget yang dimiliki di dalam foto ini memang dalam keadaan mati."

"Er….." Edgeworth bertukar pandang dengan Kay. "Well, tidak."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, tidak ada gunanya untuk berdebat masalah ini lebih lanjut, Tim Penuntut. terdakwa tidak sempat mengirimkan balasan surat-suratnya pada adiknya lewat pos karena ia tidak memiliki waktu, dan ia tidak bisa menyuruh siapapun untuk melakukannya, dan ia tidak bisa mengirimkan e-mail juga, karena gadget yang dimilikinya rusak. Sekarang, ayo ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Silahkan, Mr. Wright."

 _Shit._

 _ **Dan mengapa sidik jari saya ada di tea set yang digunakan keluarga Wicaksono untuk minum, itu karena saya memberikan tea set itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Mr. Arjuna….Dan sebagai rasa terima kasih karena Mr. Arjuna telah merawat dan menjaga adik saya…**_

"HOLD IT!" seru Phoenix. "Bisa anda jelaskan, kapan tepatnya anda memberikan tea set ini untuk Mr. Arjuna? Apakah anda mengirimkannya saat anda masih tinggal di Paris, atau anda memberikannya secara langsung pada Mr. Arjuna?"

"Saya memberikannya secara langsung pada Mr. Arjuna. Kira-kira dua hari setelah saya tiba di Amerika. Lihat? Saya sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Mr. Arjuna di malam mereka meninggal."

"Objection!" teriak Edgeworth. "Kalau begitu, anda sempat bertemu langsung dengan Mr. Arjuna, mengapa anda tidak menitipkan balasan surat untuk Jose kepada Mr. Arjuna? Kenapa anda tidak meminta Mr. Arjuna untuk membawa anda menemui Jose? Dan, anda bilang, sebagai rasa terima kasih karena Mr. Arjuna telah merawat dan menjaga adik anda. Mengapa Jose harus dirawat oleh Mr. Arjuna? Padahal, anda cukup mapan untuk membiayainya? Jika Jose begitu penting untuk anda, mengapa anda menelantarkan adik anda?"

"Saya lupa membawa balasan surat saya, Edgey-Witty. Dan saat itu, Jose sedang dalam liburan kamp bersama sekolahnya. Saya menitipkan salam dan kecupan sayang untuk Jose kepada Mr. Arjuna, Edgey-Witty. Anda tidak percaya? Silahkan pergi ke akhirat sebentar untuk bertanya kepada arwah Mr. Arjuna," Sangsaka tertawa kecil.

Ruang sidang kembali dipenuhi bisik-bisik nyaring dari para audiens.

 _Grrrr! Kebohongan pelukis ini semakin banyak dan banyak saja! Tapi belum saatnya aku mengeluarkan trump card._

"TENAAAAANGGGG!" teriak The Judge. Para audiens kembali tenang. "Mr. Permana, silahkan jawab pertanyaan selanjutnya."

"Mengapa Jose harus diadopsi oleh Mr. Arjuna? Anda bilang, saya menelantarkan adik saya sendiri? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Sangsaka menggoyangkan jarinya dengan gaya yang sama persis seperti Edgeworth. "Lagi-lagi anda mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat, Edgey-Witty. Saat orangtua kami meninggal, saya baru memulai karir saya sebagai seorang pelukis! Saya bahkan tidak mampu untuk membeli semangkuk mie instan! Itulah mengapa saya membiarkan Jose diadopsi oleh Mr. Arjuna, karena saya tidak mau membuat adik kecil yang sangat saya cintai, kelaparan! Dan tega-teganya anda mengatakan bahwa saya menelantarkan adik saya sendiri, Edgey-Witty!" Sangsaka kemudian mengernyitkan wajahnya, lalu tersedak sedikit. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Edgeworth tahu betul air matanya itu palsu, dan itu membuatnya sangat jijik.

Setelah Sangsaka selesai berpura-pura menangis, giliran Kay yang terkikik kecil. The Judge menatapnya dengan heran.

"Apa, Miss Faraday? Apa yang lucu? Anda punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan?"

"Tidak mapan, tidak mampu untuk membeli semangkuk mie instan, my ass!" seru Kay. "Saat orangtua kalian berdua meninggal, anda sudah sangat mapan, Mr. Sangsaka Adrian Permana!"

"Dan apa kau punya bukti untuk itu, Miss Faraday?" seru Phoenix. "Atau lagi-lagi anda menggunakan tuduhan tidak berdasar? Ingat, bukti adalah segalanya di pengadilan!"

"Aku tahu itu, tentu saja, Mr. Wright, terima kasih, karena aku juga sekolah hukum selama 3 tahun!" Kay mendengus. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah majalah yang memuat artikel tentang Sangsaka. "Ini, Your Honor! Take that!"

"Dan ini adalah.. ugh, aku tidak bisa membacanya, tulisannya terlalu kecil! Bailiff, bisa bawakan kacamata aku?"

"Tidak perlu, Your Honor. Biar saya bacakan headline majalah ini." Edgeworth berdeham. "Headline majalah ini mengatakan, 'Sangsaka Adrian Permana, Seniman Paling Menjanjikan dari Indonesia', sudah bisa menghasilkan ribuan dolar dalam usia 22 tahun."

Edgeworth menaruh kembali majalah itu, kemudian berkata, "Jadi, Mr. Permana? Anda sudah bisa menghasilkan ribuan dolar saat orangtua anda meninggal. Anda memiliki penghasilan yang lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai adik anda. Anda masih mau menyangkal kalau anda telah menelantarkan adik anda?"

Dan, untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia berdiri di witness stand, wajah Sangsaka berubah menjadi pucat.

"Saatnya mengeluarkan kartu AS kita, Miles!" bisik Kay. Edgeworth mengangguk pelan.

"Anda bilang, anda tidak memiliki motif apapun untuk membunuh keluarga Wicaksono. Sayang sekali, anda memiliki motif yang sangat, sangat kuat, Mr. Permana!" teriak Edgeworth sambil menggebrak mejanya.

"Dan apa yang membuat anda bisa begitu yakin kalau Mr. Permana punya motif yang kuat untuk membunuh keluarga Wicaksono dan menelantarkan adiknya, Mr. Edgeworth?" tanya The Judge.

"Saya harap anda tidak hanya mengikuti taktik bluffing saya, Mr. Edgeworth," ucap Phoenix.

"Tentu saja, Mr. Wright. Kay!" Edgeworth menjentikkan jarinya lagi.

"Ini, Your Honor! TAKE THAT!" Kay kemudian mengeluarkan buku harian Sangsaka yang mereka temukan di bawah tempat tidur Sangsaka.

"Dan ini adalah?" tanya The Judge sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Buku harian Mr. Permana yang kami temukan di kediamannya. Di buku ini, Mr. Permana menulis semua rahasianya! Bagaimana dia sangat membenci Jose, bagaimana dia iri kepada Jose….Dengarkan baik-baik isi buku harian ini, Your Honor." Kay menghela nafas pendek, lalu mulai membaca isi buku harian itu.

" _Hari ini, lagi-lagi Jose membuat semua orang terpesona akan kepintarannya, padahal ia adalah anak yang biasa-biasa saja, hanya karena ia masih kecil, maka semua orang kagum padanya. Sungguh tidak adil bukan? Mom dan Dad juga lebih bangga padanya, seakan-akan Jose itu hanya anak mereka satu-satunya! Aku tidak pernah dianggap ada oleh Mom dan Dad!"_

" _Aku benar-benar membenci that little brat! Mengapa semua orang menyukainya? Mengapa ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang? Apa istimewanya anak itu?"_

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix menggebrak mejanya sekali lagi. "Kebencian Saka kepada Jose tidak menjelaskan motifnya untuk membunuh keluarga Wicaksono! Jika Saka sangat membenci Jose karena cemburu, maka seharusnya, target yang akan dibunuhnya adalah Jose, bukan keluarga Wicaksono! Bukankah dengan membunuh keluarga Wicaksono, justru akan membuat Jose kemungkinan besar harus dirawatnya, sedangkan ia tidak menyukai Jose? Ini tidak menjelaskan apapun, Miss Faraday, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Pembela ada benarnya." ucap The Judge. "Bagaimana, Tim Penuntut? Bagaimana, apa anda bisa menjawab bantahan dari pembela?"

"Hmph," ucap Edgeworth. "Kami belum selesai, Your Honor." Edgeworth membuka beberapa halaman dari buku harian itu, kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas yang terselip di dalamnya.

"Dan ini adalah?"

"Salah satu surat yang ditulis oleh Jose kepada Mr. Permana! Di dalam surat ini, Jose memberitahu," Kay kemudian membacakan surat itu. "Bahwa Mr. dan Mrs. Wicaksono akan mewariskan seluruh kekayaan mereka pada Jose, dan anak polos itu menanyakan apa maksud dari 'warisan!' kepada kakaknya!"

"Omong kosong!" teriak Phoenix. "Seperti yang anda bilang, Mr. Permana memiliki penghasilan lebih dari cukup! Untuk apa Mr. Permana membunuh keluarga Wicaksono hanya demi mendapatkan warisan?"

"Mr. Permana sebenarnya bukan ingin membunuh keluarga Wicaksono, tapi ingin membunuh adik kandungnya sendiri, Jose Laurensius Permana! Buku diari ini lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Mr. Sangsaka Permana sangat membenci Jose Laurensius Permana! Seluruh isi buku ini hanya tentang ungkapan kebencian anda pada adik anda sendiri! Yang bahkan belum genap berusia 12 tahun!" seru Edgeworth. "Bahkan di dalam buku diari ini, kau juga menuliskan 'Rencana untuk membunuh anak sialan ini!' Edgeworth menggebrak mejanya sekali lagi. "Semua tertulis dalam jelas di buku harian ini, rencana kau untuk meracuni adik kandung kau sendiri, Mr. Permana! Apa anda menyangkalnya, Mr. Sangsaka Adrian Permana?!"

Ruang sidang kembali chaos.

"SAKA!" teriak Jose tiba-tiba dari kursi audiens. Ia berdiri dengan cepat. "Saka, jangan biarkan mereka memojokkan kau seperti itu! Katakan sesuatu, Saka! Kenapa kau diam saja, Saka?! Aku selalu percaya dengan kau! Ayo, Saka, bela diri kau! Itu bukan tulisan tangan kau,kan, Saka? Itu bukan buku harian milik kau!" Lalu Jose menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Edgeworth dan Kay. "Paman Edgeworth! Bibi Kay! Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kalian tega melakukan ini?" Wajah Jose sudah basah dipenuhi air mata sekarang.

"Jose!" seru Edgeworth. "Kembali duduk, Nak!"

"TENAAAAAANGGGG! TENANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Setelah ruang sidang tenang kembali, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa kecil yang dingin, tanpa kebahagiaan sama sekali.

"Siapa itu?" seru The Judge. "Tertawa di saat seperti ini!"

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Heh. Heh. Mengesankan, Mr. Chief Jaksa penuntut. Mengesankan. Baiklah…baiklah…. Tidak ada gunanya mmbuat sidang ini berjalan lebih lama lagi, aku pegal berdiri lama-lama di witness stand ini."

"T-terdakwa?" The Judge tergagap. "Apa maksud semua ini?"

"Your Honor," Sangsaka membungkukkan badannya. "Apa yang dikatakan Mr. Chief Jaksa penuntut memang benar. Aku memang ingin membunuh Jose, adik aku. Saat aku memberikan tea set kepada Mr. Arjuna, tea set itu sudah aku bubuhi racun. Sebenarnya, tea set itu bukan untuk Mr. Arjuna, tapi untuk Jose. Anak tolol itu selalu menyukai tea set. Saya mengatakan pada Mr. Arjuna agar Jose menggunakan tea set ini untuk minum. Tapi, ternyata, rencana saya tidak berjalan mulus. Saya tidak berhasil membunuh Jose, sebaliknya saya malah membunuh keluarga Wicaksono."

"Tapi mengapa? Mengapa anda melakukan hal seperti itu? Jose baru berusia 11 tahun, dan ia adalah adik kandung anda sendiri, Mr. Permana!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh. Iya, memang anak sialan itu adalah adik kandung saya. Tapi, pernahkah anda merasakan sebagian besar hidup anda, selalu dibeda-bedakan oleh orangtua anda sendiri? Bagaimana mereka lebih menyayangi adik anda? Bagaimana mereka selalu mengabulkan keinginan adik anda, bagaimana mereka selalu membanggakan adik anda ke semua orang, hanya karena adik anda memiliki wajah yang lebih tampan? Bagaimana mereka selalu menyebut aku sebagai 'Si Buruk Rupa' yang sangat berbeda dengan adiknya? Bagaimana anda diperlakukan hanya seperti bayang-bayang, bahkan saat anda meraih prestasi sangat membanggakan seperti menjadi anak Indonesia pertama yang memenangkan kompetisi melukis di Roma, lalu orangtua anda hanya peduli pada adik anda yang sedang sakit, bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat sama sekali? Apakah anda mengerti betapa menyakitkannya itu semua?!"

"Itu bukan salah adik anda! Jadi, anda ingin membunuh adik anda sendiri, yang belum genap berusia 12 tahun, hanya karena cemburu?!" seru Edgeworth, masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan motif Sangsaka yang sangat lemah.

"Benar sekali, Edgey-Witty! Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan warisan keluarga Wicaksono yang akan diberikan pada si sialan Jose, aku tidak tahan dengan ia terus-menerus menulis surat pada aku! _'Hi Saka… bagaimana kabar kau? Aku senang sekali disini! Hi Saka… aku rindu sekali pada kau! Hi Saka, kapan kita bertemu lagi?'_ Meh! Aku hanya ingin melampiaskan semua kemarahan yang aku pendam selama bertahun-tahun ini dengan menyingkirkan anak sialan itu dari kehidupan aku!"

"Kau!" teriak Edgeworth. "Kau adalah manusia yang sangat menjijikkan, Mr. Permana! Jelas sekali ada yang salah dengan kejiwaan anda! Jose selalu menyayangi anda, ia selalu mengagumi anda! Bagaimana mungkin anda tega berbuat seperti ini?!"

Sangsaka mengangkat bahunya. "Apa penjelasan aku kurang jelas, Edgey-Witty? Dan kau, Jose, kau benar-benar tolol, kau tidak pintar seperti yang sering Mom dan Dad banggakan. Seharusnya kau sadar kalau aku tidak akan pernah menyayangi kau, apalagi menganggap kau adalah adik kandung aku sendiri, anak tolol!"

Jose terpaku di tempatnya. Ia terlalu shock untuk berbicara. Ia hanya bisa menatap kosong setelah mendengar semua yang dikatakan kakak kandungnya.

"Your Honor!" Sangsaka menjentikkan jarinya. "Tunggu apalagi? Aku sudah mengakui semuanya. Vonis, sekarang! Jadi aku bisa segera kembali ke Detention Center dan tidak usah lama-lama melihat wajah adik aku yang memuakkan itu!"

The Judge menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sungguh sidang yang singkat dan benar-benar tragis. Jadi, kematian keluarga Wicaksono diakibatkan oleh sebuah kecemburuan akan kasih sayang yang tidak perlu. Kami akan melakukan beberapa tes kejiwaan pada anda, Mr. Permana. Baiklah, kalau begitu, pengadilan ini memutuskan, terdakwa, Sangsaka Adrian Permana…. Bersalah!" The Judge mengetuk palunya. "Sidang selesai!"

 **June 24** **th** **, 2028  
Courthouse Lobby**

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Mr. Permana akan mengakui perbuatannya secepat itu. Salah satu sidang paling sebentar yang pernah aku ikuti," gumam Kay kepada Edgeworth dan Phoenix.

"Yah, setidaknya ia membuat pekerjaan kita lebih ringan. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana anak malang itu?" tanya Edgeworth. Phoenix kemudian menyikut sikunya. Edgeworth menoleh, dan melihat Jose sedang merunduk, memainkan jari-jari dan kukunya. Ia tidak menangis, ia seperti sedang berpikir keras tentang sesuatu.

"Jose?" panggil Edgeworth pelan. Edgeworth kemudian berlutut perlahan-lahan di depan Jose, lalu menaruh tangannya di atas bahu Jose. "Nak? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa?" Jose mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan. "Kenapa, Paman Edgeworth?"

"Er…..kau sudah mendengar jawaban Saka saat sidang tadi, Jose. Dia…cemburu dengan kau."

"Apa orang membunuh dengan alasan sepele seperti itu, Paman Edgeworth?"

"Eh….bisa ya, dan bisa tidak, Jose. Cara berpikir tiap orang berbeda-beda, kadang kita tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran orang. Ada berbagai macam tipe orang di dunia ini, kelak kau akan mengerti saat kau sudah dewasa, Jose."

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada Saka nanti, Paman? Paman, jika aku menjadi jaksa penuntut, apakah aku harus menangkap orang-orang yang aku cintai jika mereka melakukan tindakan kriminal, Paman Edgeworth?" tanya Jose sambil menatap tajam Edgeworth. "Apakah aku harus berpihak pada kebenaran, tidak peduli bagaimana menyakitkannya kebenaran itu?"

"Ya, jika kau memilih jalan itu, Jose. Setiap jaksa penuntut memilih jalan yang berbeda. Ada yang memilih untuk berpihak pada kebenaran, ada yang memilih untuk mempertahankan kemenangan yang sempurna, meski harus mengorbankan kebenaran. Tapi jika kau memilih jalan kemenangan, orang-orang tak bersalah bisa saja menjadi korban atas sesuatu yang tidak mereka lakukan sama sekali. Itu terserah pada kau, ingin memilih jalan yang mana, Jose."

"Kalau begitu," Jose mengangkat kepalanya dengan lebih mantap, "Aku ingin berpihak pada kebenaran, Paman. Paman," Jose membungkukkan badannya dengan sangat rendah, "Aku ingin menjadi murid Paman! Aku ingin belajar bagaimana menjadi seorang jaksa penuntut di bawah bimbingan Paman! Apakah Paman mau mengajari aku?"

Edgeworth tersenyum kecil, kemudian membenamkan Jose di pelukannya. "Tentu saja, Jose."

Satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak Sangsaka dinyatakan bersalah. Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan Edgeworth, Jose mulai menjadi muridnya. Hampir setiap hari, Jose mengunjungi kantornya untuk belajar bagaimana menjadi seorang jaksa penuntut yang baik, sementara ia dan Detective Gumshoe terus mencari kerabatnya yang masih hidup, dan ternyata nihil. Satu-satunya keluarga Jose yang masih hidup adalah pamannya yang bernama Baskara Permana, tapi ia tidak dalam kondisi kejiwaan yang bagus, dan sedang dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa. Ini membuat Edgeworth berpikir untuk mengajak Jose tinggal bersamanya, terlebih lagi, jarak panti asuhan tempat Jose tinggal sekarang dengan kantornya cukup jauh, yang tentu saja membuat anak itu kelelahan.

Perlu tiga minggu bagi Edgeworth memikirkan itu semua, karena ia takut Kay tidak akan setuju, terlebih lagi pernikahan ia dan Kay akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi. Namun, setelah berdiskusi semalaman dengan Kay, Kay ternyata mendukung apapun keputusannya, dan tidak akan keberatan dengan langkah yang akan Edgeworth ambil. Walaupun Kay dan ibunya sudah berkata kalau mereka setuju jika Edgeworth mengajak Jose tinggal bersamanya, ia masih merasa ragu, dan agak sedikit takut. Dia menghabiskan hari-hari berikutnya dengan berpikir, berpikir, dan berpikir, apakah dia harus mengajak Jose untuk tinggal bersamanya atau tidak. Dan, suatu hari setelah dia menemukan memar dan baret di kaki dan lengan Jose, dia tidak berpikir lebih panjang lagi. Jose dianiaya di panti asuhan tempat ia tinggal. Dan ia harus menyelamatkan anak itu. Akhirnya, setelah berpikir matang, dan setelah mendapatkan berbagai macam nasihat dari Wright, Edgeworth memutuskan untuk mengajak Jose tinggal bersamanya.

 **Juli 31th, 2028  
Miles Edgeworth's Home**

Dengan gemetaran, Jose melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah Edgeworth. Ini pertamakalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah Edgeworth, dan ia merasa sangat ketakutan. _Mengapa Paman tiba-tiba menyuruh aku datang ke rumahnya, bukan ke kantornya seperti biasa? Ia bilang, ia ingin bicara serius dengan aku. Apa Paman ingin berhenti mengajari aku? Apa Paman sudah bosan mengajari aku?_

"Silahkan duduk, Jose, tidak usah malu-malu. Anggap saja ini rumah kau sendiri," ucap Edgeworth. Jose kemudian duduk, dan menatap sekeliling, mengagumi rumah yang besar dan mewah itu.

"Jose, kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain selama empat bulan terakhir ini. Kita memang baru kenal selama 4 bulan, tapi, kita sudah sangat dekat. Dan…kau sudah seperti keluarga aku sendiri, Jose."

Edgeworth kemudian menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Nah, Jose, sudah sebulan terakhir ini, aku dan Detective Gumshoe mencari apakah kau punya keluarga yang masih hidup. Dan ternyata, dengan sangat menyesal aku harus memberitahukan ini pada kau, tapi, satu-satunya keluarga kau yang masih hidup, paman kau, Baskara, sedang dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa."

Jose bingung harus mengatakan apa selain, "Oh." Ia tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, maka ia diam saja, menunggu hingga Edgeworth berbicara lagi. Edgeworth menghela nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud sombong, tapi rumah ini sangat besar, dan hanya aku, Luciana, dan Ibu aku yang tinggal disini, bersama dengan Bibi Kay, setelah kami menikah nanti. Ada banyak sekali kamar kosong di rumah ini…. Dan, jarak panti asuhan tempat kau tinggal, dengan kantor aku cukup jauh, dan kau akan kelelahan setiap hari."

"Maka dari itu, Jose. Aku berpikir, jika kau terus ingin menjadi murid aku dan belajar bagaimana menjadi seorang jaksa penuntut, akan lebih mudah jika kau tinggal bersama aku disini."

Jose ternganga. _Apakah dia salah dengar? Apakah Paman Edgeworth bercanda? Paman Edgeworth, idolanya, mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama di rumahnya? Ini pasti mimpi yang sangat indah…._

Karena Jose tetap diam, Edgeworth melanjutkan. "Tapi, itu semua tergantung pada kau, Jose. Keputusan ada di tangan kau. Jika kau ingin tetap tinggal di panti asuhan, aku hargai keputusan kau. Jika kau ingin pindah ke tempat lain, aku bisa membantu kau. Hanya saja, aku pikir, akan lebih baik jika kau tinggal bersama aku disini." _Walau tidak mungkin aku membiarkan kau kembali ke panti asuhan itu, tidak setelah aku menemukan baret dan memar di tubuh kau._

 _Tetap tinggal di panti asuhan vs tinggal bersama Paman Edgeworth, idola aku? Tentu aku bodoh jika memilih pilihan pertama!_

Akhirnya Jose tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya lagi. Ia kemudian memeluk Edgeworth dengan erat sekali.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Paman! Aku mau sekali tinggal bersama kau! Ini seperti mimpi menjadi kenyataan!" seru Jose. "Dan, Paman, jika aku tinggal bersama kau disini, bolehkah aku memanggil kau 'Daddy?'

 _Daddy?_

Edgeworth tertegun selama beberapa saat. Agak aneh rasanya mendengar seorang anak berusia 11 tahun, yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali dengannya, memanggilnya 'Daddy'. Tapi, entah kenapa, panggilan itu terasa indah, saat ia mendengarnya keluar dari bibir Jose. Dan ia menyukai itu. Terlebih lagi, Jose memandangnya dengan mata coklatnya yang polos, dengan pandangan memohon. Siapa yang tega menolak permintaan itu setelah melihat matanya yang innocent? Maka akhirnya ia menjawab,

"Tentu saja, Jose. Kau boleh memanggil aku apapun yang kau mau."

"Terima kasih, Daddy! Dan bolehkah aku memanggil Bibi Kay dengan sebutan 'Mommy?'

"Tentu saja, Jose." Jawab Kay yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan disebut 'Mommy'.

"Daddy! Mommy!" seru Jose lagi, kemudian memeluk Kay dan Edgeworth dengan sangat erat. "Aku punya keluarga baru lagi!"

Edgeworth lalu mengecup kepala Jose, seperti yang sering ia lihat saat Wright mengecup kepala Trucy dan Pearl. Jose, anak ini, sudah menderita terlalu banyak, ia sudah kehilangan keluarganya dua kali, ia memiliki kakak yang sangat membencinya, dan ia tetap tegar dan kuat, padahal ia masih berusia 11 tahun. Edgeworth bertekad akan menjadi sosok ayah yang terbaik untuk anak ini. Jika Wright bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Trucy, walaupun Wright adalah orang asing untuk gadis itu sebelumnya, maka pasti ia bisa melakukan hal yang sama kepada Jose! Ia membenamkan Jose dengan sangat erat di dalam pelukannya, kemudian berbisik,

"Selamat datang di keluarga Egeworth, _putraku._ "

 **August 5** **th** **, 2028  
Los Angeles Shopping Centre**

Hari ini adalah satu minggu sebelum Edgeworth dan Kay melaksanakan pernikahan mereka. Mereka berdua merasa sangat gugup, walau mereka yakin telah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan matang untuk pernikahan mereka, tapi mereka berdua tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan ketegangan yang mereka rasakan. Cuaca sangat cerah hari ini, seakan-akan ikut merayakan kegembiraan mereka. Hari ini, Edgeworth dan Kay belanja gaun pengantin untuk Kay dan tuxedo untuk Edgeworth. Mereka berbelanja bersama Phoenix, Maya, Lang, Franziska, Pearl, Trucy, Jose, dan juga Mrs. Stella. Sudah lebih dari lima toko yang mereka kunjungi, tapi belum ada tuxedo atau gaun pengantin yang sesuai dengan selera Edgeworth. Edgeworth sangat ingin segalanya sempurna di pernikahan ia dan Kay nanti, maka dari itu, ia tidak ingin sembarangan dalam memilih outfit pengantin.

"Daddy! Lihat, tuxedo hitam itu! Modelnya keren sekali, pasti kau akan kelihatan keren juga jika memakainya!" seru Jose sambil menunjukkan arah jarinya ke sebuah tuxedo yang dipasang di etalase salah satu toko, kemudian ia berlari dengan sangat kencang ke arah toko itu.

"JOSE LAURENSIUS EDGEWORTH!" teriak Edgeworth sambil menunjukkan jarinya dengan gaya seperti ia sedang berada dalam ruang sidang. "Sudah berapa puluh juta kali Daddy harus katakan kepada kau, jangan berlari dengan kecepatan seperti itu! JOSE! Astaga, putraku, kau bisa terjatuh, terpeleset! Kurangi kecepatan kau!"

Kay dan Phoenix terkikik.

"Dan kau selalu meledek kalau aku terlalu overprotektif dengan Trucy, Edgey."

Edgeworth mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ayah mana yang tidak ngeri jika melihat putra mereka berlari dengan kecepatan seperti itu, Wright? Jose! Pelan-pelan!"

Mereka kemudian mengikuti Jose masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. Di dalam, Jose sudah memegang contoh tuxedo hitam tadi dan juga sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna biru laut.

"Lihat ini, Daddy! Tuxedo ini bagus sekali! Dan gaun pengantin ini berwarna biru laut, sama seperti warna kesukaan Mommy! Cocok untuk kalian berdua, Daddy, Mommy! Mommy, bagaimana menurut kau? Warna gaun ini adalah warna favorit kau, Mommy!"

Kay tertawa kecil. "Terserah bagaimana ayah kau saja, Jose."

Dengan alis berkerut, Edgeworth memperhatikan dengan seksama tuxedo dan gaun pengantin itu. "Hmm, Daddy rasa tidak, Jose. Warnanya terlalu suram, tidak ceria sama sekali. Daddy dan Mommy akan terlihat seperti menghadiri pemakaman, bukan pernikahan."

"Well, kalau begitu, silahkan pilih-pilih dulu bersama Ayah, Jose. Mommy dan Aunt Maya mau melihat-lihat blazer dulu. Tidak apa-apa kan, Miles?" tanya Kay. Edgeworth mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, my love." Kemudian Maya bersama Kay pergi ke bagian blazer.

"Edgey-poo?!" seru sebuah suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. "Kaukah itu, my darling?"

"S-SUARA ITU!" seru Edgeworth. "Jose, ayo segera keluar dari sini—"

"Huh? Ada apa, Daddy?"

Sebelum Edgeworth sempat menjawab, Wendy Oldbag sudah melompat keluar dari balik tumpukan baju diskonan. Edgeworth mundur selangkah dengan dihantui perasaan horror.

"EDGEY-POOOO!" Mrs. Oldbag sekarang mendekat ke arah Edgeworth, dan berusaha untuk memeluk Edgeworth. _"My darling! My sunshine! My handsome fellow!_ Kau selalu saja tampan, tampan, dan tampan! Sudah berapa lama kita tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali, Edgey-poo? Kau tidak pernah membalas surat-surat aku dan kartu ucapan aku saat kau sakit, dan kau memutuskan untuk menemui aku secara langsung, Edgey-poo? Edgey-poo, apakah kau sangat merindukan aku? Aku juga sangat merindukan kau!" Mrs. Oldbag kemudian menyerang pipi Edgeworth dengan ciumannya.

"Hey!" seru Jose, lalu maju selangkah. "Nenek, anda mencekik ayah saya! Lepaskan Daddy!"

"Daddy? Kau pikir kau siapa, menyebut-nyebut Edgey-poo adalah Daddy kau?" Oldbag kemudian mendorong Jose kencang sekali hingga anak itu jatuh terjerembap ke lantai. Kay, yang masih asyik melihat-lihat blazer bersama Maya, buru-buru menghampiri tempat Edgeworth dan Jose berada setelah mendengar suara ribut-ribut. Ia tercengang saat melihat tunangannya sedang dicium di pipi oleh Oldbag, dan Jose tersungkur di lantai, membelai lututnya yang berdarah.

"Hey, Mrs. Oldbag, boleh saya minta penjelasan apa maksud anda—" Kay tidak sempat melanjutkan lagi karena ia juga didorong hingga terjatuh oleh Oldbag. Kesabaran Edgeworth langsung hilang. Dengan kesal ia memukul pantat Oldbag sehingga wanita tua itu terkejut, dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Edgeworth.

"Mrs. Oldbag." Edgeworth menggertakkan giginya, dan suaranya meninggi. "Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mau mencekik aku, menyakiti aku dengan ciuman kau yang menjijikkan itu, selama ini aku selalu sabar dengan obsesi Edgey-poo kau, tapi kali ini anda sudah melewati batas, Mrs. Oldbag! Anda menyakiti tunangan dan putra saya, dan saya tidak bisa menerimanya. Jadi, menyingkirlah dari hadapan saya, Mrs. Oldbag!"

Oldbag terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata dengan marah, "Putra?! Anak kurus kering itu adalah putra kau?! Edgey-poo, mengapa kau tega melakukan ini pada aku? Mengapa, Edgey-poo? Dan wanita mungil dengan wajah standar ini adalah tunangan kau? Jadi kau akan menikahi wanita ini?—"

"Mrs. Oldbag," Edgeworth menggerakkan jarinya dengan mengancam. "Satu kata lagi tentang tunangan dan putra saya, saya pastikan kita akan bertemu di pengadilan."

"Tega sekali, Edgey-poo! Kenapa kau begitu galak kepada aku? Padahal kau mengundang aku untuk hadir di pernikahan kau!"

"Maaf?" tanya Edgeworth dengan bingung. Tentu saja ia belum kehilangan kewarasannya sampai mengundang Oldbag di pernikahannya nanti! "Mrs. Oldbag, hentikan khayalan anda. Saya tidak pernah mengundang anda untuk datang ke pernikahan saya!"

"Ah, dan kau pura-pura tidak tahu, Edgey-poo! Undangan untuk hadir di pernikahan kau jelas-jelas ada di rumah aku! Tunggu pembalasan aku, Edgey-poo!" Oldbag kemudian memutar badannya, dan menghilang.

Jantung Edgeworth berdegup dengan kencang. _Siapa orang gila yang mengirimkan undangan pernikahannya pada Oldbag?!_

"Kau tak apa-apa, Jose, Nak? Dan kau juga, Kay?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Daddy. Siapa sebenarnya nenek itu?" tanya Jose.

"Fans gila yang terobsesi dengan aku," gumam Edgeworth. "Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali di pengadilan kira-kira 10 tahun yang lalu."

"Ngeri juga dengan cara dia mencium kau, sayang." Kay menggelengkan kepalanya.

Phoenix, Maya, Lang, Franziska, Trucy, Pearl, dan Mrs. Stella kemudian muncul. Masing-masing membawa contoh tuxedo dan gaun pengantin untuk dipilih oleh Kay dan Edgeworth.

"Nah, Edgey! Silahkan pilih! Kami semua mengambil semua contoh warna yang ada, supaya tidak usah bolak-balik ke toko-toko lagi!" Edgeworth kemudian duduk, lalu Phoenix menaruh semua contoh tuxedo dan gaun pengantin yang telah mereka ambil ke atas pangkuan Edgeworth. Edgeworth memperhatikannya satu demi satu, sampai akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihan pada tuxedo berwarna putih yang cerah sekali dan sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna merah darah untuk Kay.

"Baiklah, yang ini saja. Bagaimana menurut kau, Kay? Kau mau gaun pengantin dengan warna ini?" tanya Edgeworth.

"Yup! Ini bagus, Miles. Merah dan putih… sepertinya akan menjadi perpaduan warna yang indah!"

"Dan merah-putih adalah warna bendera negara asal aku, Indonesia!" ucap Jose. Mereka semua tertawa.

"Kenapa tidak warna hitam dan biru tua saja, Edgey-boy? Kesannya elegan dan misterius," ucap Lang. Edgeworth menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak mau hitam dan biru tua, perpaduan yang buruk dan suram. Dan mengingatkan aku pada Oldbag," gumam Edgeworth. "Kay, ayo kita fitting sekarang!"

"Oldbag?" Alis Phoenix berkerut. "Apa hubungannya dengan Oldbag?"

Kay tertawa kecil, kemudian menjawab, "Tadi kami bertemu dengan Oldbag, dan dia mencium pipi Edgeworth. Dia juga mengatakan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal, bahwa kami mengundangnya untuk datang di pernikahan kami."

"Padahal aku tidak mengundangnya dan tidak akan pernah. Aku belum gila, aku tidak akan mengundang Oldbag untuk hadir di hari spesial aku."

Phoenix menjerit tertahan, kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Edgeworth menoleh dan menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Ada apa, Wright? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba pucat seperti itu?"

"Edgeworth…Sebenarnya yang mengirimkan undangan itu kepada Oldbag adalah aku. Kau kan meminta tolong aku untuk membagi-bagikan undangan, dan aku melihat ada nama Oldbag di daftar yang kau beri untuk aku…."

 _APA?!_

"Apakah kita memang menuliskan nama Oldbag secara tidak sadar di daftar tamu, Kay?" tanya Edgeworth kepada Kay. Kay mengangkat bahu, lalu mengeluarkan daftar tamu undangan dari tasnya. Lalu ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Memang tidak ada, Miles. Kita mengundang Ordbalk, bukan Mrs. Oldbag! Sepertinya penglihatan kau memburuk, Phoenix."

"Uh-oh…kalau begitu, aku minta maaf sekali, Edgeworth! Um, mungkin aku memang harus membeli kacamata,ugh, eh, aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu…"

"WRIIIIIIGHHHHTTTTTT!" seru Edgeworth, lalu ia merebut cambuk dari tangan Franziska. "Jika pernikahan aku berantakan gara-gara kau…."

"Eiyaaaaaaaa…. Trucy! Pearls! Maya! Heeeelppppp!"

Mereka semua tertawa melihat kedua pengacara terkenal itu saling kejar-kejaran.

 **Agustus 12** **th** **, 2028  
Edgeworth and Kay's Wedding**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Edgeworth dan Kay akhirnya tiba. Rasanya tidak dapat dipercaya bagi Edgeworth bahwa akhirnya, ia dan Kay akan resmi menjadi suami istri hari ini. Rasanya terlalu indah, ia merasa terlalu bahagia untuk berbicara. Ia bisa membayangkan almarhum Gregory dan almarhun Byrne Faraday sedang tersenyum melihat anak-anak mereka akan bersatu di surga sana.

"Jose, pelan-pelan! Kau bisa mencekik Daddy!" seru Edgeworth. Sudah ketiga kalinya Jose memasang dan membetulkan dasi kupu-kupunya, membuat Edgeworth merasa sulit bernafas.

"Daddy! Ini hari spesial kau! Dasi kupu-kupunya masih miring! Kau harus kelihatan mempesona! Ini hari pernikahan kau, Daddy!"

"Dan rambut kau, Edgey, masih berantakan sekali! Poni kau hampir menutupi mata kau! Sini, aku rapikan dulu rambut kau!" seru Phoenix. _Oke…. Talk about a guy who have about six spikes in his head…_ pikir Edgeworth. "Diam dan jangan bergerak, Edgey! Aku harus menyisir rambut kau!"

"NGH! Aku bisa menyisir rambut sendiri, Wright, terima kasih banyak!" ucap Edgeworth jengkel.

"Diam, Edgey! Anak kau benar, kau harus tampil sempurna di hari pernikahan kau! Lang, minyak rambutnya!" ucap Phoenix. Lang kemudian menyerahkan sebotol minyak rambut ke tangan Phoenix, lalu Phoenix mengoleskan minyak itu ke rambut Edgeworth, dan mulai menyisiri rambut Edgeworth.

"Dan wajah kau, Miles, biar ibu beri sedikit bedak! Kau masih kelihatan pucat!" ucap Mrs. Stella.

"NGH! Aku tidak butuh bedak untuk wajah aku! MOM!"

 **Di ruang rias pengantin wanita…**

"Astaga, Kay! Kau cantik sekali! Tidak heran mengapa Mr. Edgeworth tergila-gila pada kau!" ucap Maya sambil menatap Kay. Kay memang terlihat cantik sekali dengan mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna merah darah, lengkap dengan make up dan lipstick yang membuat wajahnya jauh lebih bercahaya dari biasanya, dan rambut hitamnya terurai dengan sangat indah.

"Ah, Maya! Kau terlalu memuji! Ini juga karena kau yang pintar make over aku!"

"Jangan merendah, Aunt Kay! Kau memang terlihat sangat cantik!" seru Trucy. Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara ingus yang dilap oleh tisu. Mereka semua menoleh.

"Uncle Badd!" seru Kay. "Kenapa kau menangis? Ini hari bahagia!"

"Ini tangisan kebahagiaan, Kay! Seandainya Byrne masih ada disini, ia pasti sangat bahagia sekali melihat kau sekarang! Aku hampir tidak percaya ini, kalian akhirnya bersatu, Miles dan Kay!" Uncle Badd kembali mengelap airmatanya dengan tisu. Kay maju selangkah, lalu memeluk pinggang Uncle Badd dengan erat.

"Sudah, jangan menangis, Uncle Badd! Daddy pasti sedang mengawasi dari surga sana!"

"Pengantin wanita, apakah anda sudah siap? Pengantin pria sudah siap!" terdengar suara Lang dari seberang ruangan.

"Ayo, Kay." ucap Franziska sambil menggandeng tangan Kay. Dengan gugup Kay melangkahkan kakinya, dan keluar dari ruang rias pengantin wanita.

Di luar, Edgeworth bersama Jose, Phoenix, dan Lang sudah menunggu. Semua ternganga melihat penampilan Edgeworth. Edgeworth memang selalu terlihat tampan, tapi hari ini, semua kehilangan kata-kata. Dengan rambut disisir basah, dan poninya digeser ke pinggir dahinya, ditambah dengan tuxedonya yang berwarna putih cerah, Edgeworth terlihat seperti seorang kaisar Eropa.

"Miles," gumam Kay terpesona. "Kau…tampan sekali."

"Dan kau cantik sekali," bisik Edgeworth. "Ayo." Edgeworth menyerahkan lengannya, dan Kay langsung bergelayut di lengannya, lalu mereka semua berjalan bersama-sama menuju mobil pengantin.

 **Sesampainya di Los Angeles Church….**

Para tamu undangan sudah memadati gereja. Semua kolega Edgeworth, rekan kerja Edgeworth, para saksi yang pernah ada di sidang Edgeworth, anggota PIC, dan bahkan Judge Courtney beserta putranya, John Marsh, juga sudah hadir di gereja. Saat Edgeworth dan Kay turun dari mobil pengantin, seluruh undangan bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. Sejenak, Edgeworth memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan Oldbag tidak ada, dan saat ia tidak menemukan satupun sosok Oldbag, ia menarik nafas lega.

Edgeworth kemudian berjalan duluan bersama Phoenix dan Lang, the bestman, dan juga Jose, menuju altar. Setelah itu disusul Kay, yang didampingi oleh Uncle Badd, Maya, dan Franziska.

Sang pendeta berdeham.

"Baiklah. Kita semua berbahagia hari ini, karena dua insan yang saling mencintai, yaitu Mr. Chief Jaksa penuntut Miles Edgeworth dan Miss Jaksa penuntut Kay Faraday, akan bersatu, di hari yang berbahagia ini. Silahkan mendekat, pengantin pria, pengantin wanita."

"Tuan Kepala Jaksa Miles Edgeworth, apa anda bersedia menjadi suami sah dari Miss Kay Faraday, sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Miss Jaksa penuntut Kay Faraday, apa anda bersedia menjadi istri sah dari Tuan Kepala Jaksa Miles Edgeworth, sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Selamat. Dengan ini, saya nobatkan kalian sah sebagai suami istri. Pengantin pria, anda boleh mencium istri anda."

Edgeworth memiringkan kepalanya, dan mencium bibir Kay dengan lembut. Seluruh tamu undangan berdiri, dan bertepuk tangan. Saat Edgeworth melepaskan ciumannya dari Kay, ia memandang berkeliling, dan tampak banyak sekali yang menangis terharu. Trucy, Pearl, Maya, bahkan Phoenix ikut menangis terharu juga.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di tahap ini, di tahap mereka akhirnya bersatu. Setelah 2 tahun penuh rintangan, dan penuh cobaan, setelah berbagai cobaan dan airmata yang mereka lewati… Mereka akhirnya berhasil. Edgeworth dan Kay lalu berjalan bergandengan ke halaman gereja, setelah sampai di halaman, Jose memberikan sebuah gitar kepada Edgeworth. Edgeworth akan menepati janjinya untuk menyanyikan lagu 'Satu Yang Tak Bisa Lepas' di hari pernikahan mereka kepada Kay. Edgeworth berdeham, lalu mulai bernyanyi.

 _I still remember time to time_

 _The times that I can not easy to forget_

 _When I spent my days with you_

 _Just look at me here_

 _I'm still the old me_

 _I meet you, and you comeback for together with me again_

 _And I can understand now_

 _One Thing I can't Let Go Of, Believe me,_

 _Only you can steal my heart_

 _One thing I can not let go of, believe me,_

 _Only you can steal my heart_

 _Is it possible that you will love me forever, till death do us apart?_

 _Not just a love for a moment, and then gone when the desire has ended_

 _Is it possible, for an_ _immortality_ _love for us to become true?_

Saat Edgeworth selesai bernyanyi, seluruh undangan bertepuk tangan dengan riuh.

"Suara yang bagus, Mr. Edgeworth! Jika anda pensiun menjadi Kepala Jaksa, kau bisa memilih karir di musik!" ucap Judge Courtney. Wajah Edgeworth memerah, menundukkan kepalanya, dia berkata, "Terima kasih, Judge Courtney."

"Jika kau dan Bibi Franziska menikah, lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan untuknya, Paman Lang?" tanya Jose. Lang terbatuk, lalu menggosok belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jose… Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi, dan aku pikir aku tidak akan menyanyikan apapun untuk sis di hari pernikahan kami nanti."

 _CRACK!_ Franziska mencambuk Lang.

"Aw! Untuk apa itu, sis?"

"Kau tidak romantis! Bagaimana mungkin adik kecil aku yang dingin dan bodoh bahkan lebih romantis dari kau, _wolf-boy_?!"

Halaman gereja langsung dipenuhi gelak tawa.

Edgeworth dan Kay kemudian berdansa. Setelah acara dansa selesai, maka giliran acara untuk melempar bunga pengantin. Seluruh undangan berkumpul, sementara Edgeworth dan Kay berdiri membelakangi mereka semua dengan membawa bunga pengantin.

"Pasti aku yang akan mendapatkan bunganya!" seru Trucy.

"Tidak, pasti aku!" seru Pearl.

"Hehe, mungkin saja Franziska! Habis ini, kita akan melihat Franziska dan Lang menikah!" ucap Maya.

"Semua siap?!" seru Kay. "1, 2, 3!" Kay kemudian melemparkan bunga yang dipegangnya ke belakang. Seluruh tamu berebut untuk mendapatkan bunga itu, lalu tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tawa yang riuh. Dengan heran Kay dan Edgeworth menoleh ke belakang.

Wendy Oldbag dan Larry sama-sama sedang memegang bunga yang dilempar Kay. Mata Oldbag bersinar saat melihat wajah Larry. "Ohhhhh! Apakah ini berarti kau adalah suami aku berikutnya, dearie? Kau tidak kalah tampannya dengan Edgey-poo, dearie!"

"EEDGEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY! NIIIIIIIICKKKKKKKKK! HEEEEEELPPPPP!" teriak Larry, kemudian berlari secepat kilat dari halaman itu.

"Heeey! Dearieee! Jangan menghindar dari aku, dearieeee!" Oldbag mengejar Larry dan ikut menghilang juga, diikuti dengan gelak tawa dari para tamu undangan.

Edgeworth dan Kay tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut mereka. Fotografer pernikahan kemudian maju, dan berkata, "Ayo, Mr and Mrs. Edgeworth! Waktunya untuk foto! Dan kau juga, Mr. Edgeworth junior!"

Jose maju ke depan, dan berdiri di tengah-tengah Edgeworth dan Kay.

"Say cheeeseee! Keluarga Edgeworth!" ucap sang fotografer sambil memotret mereka bertiga. Seluruh tamu undangan kembali bertepuk tangan riuh. Edgeworth mencium Kay lagi, dan menggenggam tangan Kay dengan sangat erat.

Dia bernama Miles Edgeworth, dan dia siap untuk bab baru dalam hidupnya bersama anak adopsinya yang jenius, dan istrinya yang cantik.

Dan itulah akhir bagaimana Edgeworth menemukan keluarga kecil barunya.

 **End**


End file.
